La guerra de nuestra pasión
by LilyEvans777
Summary: Los Merodeadores reinan Hogwarts,nunca nadie se ha opuesto a ellos.Pero ahora, se enfrentaran a Lily Evans, y comenzara una guerra donde todo puede pasar. Incluso el amor. Aunque haya un infierno que pasar de por medio... ACTUALIZADA despues de 2 años ñ.ñ
1. Capitulo primero: La advertencia

**La guerra de nuestra pasión.**

_Basada en una historia japonesa de nombre "Hana Yori Dango." Todo lo relacionado con esta historia no fue mi idea, y mucho menos lo reclamo como mío. Y todo lo que este relacionado con Harry Potter, es de la brillante J.K. Rowling. Lo demás que no reconozcan bueno ya sin duda es mío. _

* * *

**Capitulo Primero.**

"**La advertencia."**

"_La verdad es que tuve que pagar más por el, era edición limitada ya sabes…"_

"… _si mi padre consiguió lo ultimo en ese tipo de artículos mágicos…"_

"_Oí que el sábado llega la ultima colecciones de ropas a Francia, sin duda tengo que ir…"_

"¿Por qué?" se preguntaba Lily, sentada en uno de los rincones del salón, oyendo el murmullo de todas las voces aglomeradas. "¿Por qué todos a mi alrededor son tan vacíos, tan superficiales?"

"_En verdad, el mismo diseñador lo hizo para mí"_

"En un mundo mágico, además de ser una simple hija de muggles, en este pequeño reino de ellos, no soy más que una plebeya, mi nombre Lily Evans, no significa nada como el resto de los aquí presentes"

Seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos Lily, viendo como la habitación se llenaba cada vez más de comentarios absurdos, todos relacionados con el dinero y cosas superficiales.

La mirada de Lily examinaba a cada uno de sus compañeros, aumentado cada vez más su enojo, y su indignación ante ellos.

"Quien no es hijo de algún importante mago" se dijo Lily "Esta relacionado de alguna u otra manera, y sus nombre siempre suenan familiares¡en que clase de burguesía mágica me he metido!" pensó, cerrando el puño con enojo, era el quinto año de Lily en este colegio, y aun así todavía no se acostumbraba a tantos comentarios absurdos, a tanta gente absurda.

"Cuando, me imagine estudiando en este colegio, todo parecía un paraíso, pero por adentro esta escuela se esta pudriendo con esta gente…." Lily paro de pensar un momento para ver su reloj.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos, y el Profesor Flitwick al parecer, no iba a llegar a la clase de hoy. "¿Será esta clase libre?" Lily se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de controlar su enojo. "Increíble, lo único que me puede relajar es una buena clase de encantamientos y ni eso tengo."

Dejó un largo suspiro salir, y se acurruco en su mesa banco, bien habían pasado quince minutos, pero ella todavía no perdía la esperanza de tener esa clase. En su mente repasaba los movimientos, para unos encantamientos que había leído la noche anterior, y planeaba comentárselos al Profesor, eso si es que llegaba.

En el pasillo, de pronto, se escucharon vagos pasos de un alumno corriendo, eran mediados de Octubre, y era al parecer, el primer ajetreo que se escuchaba desde hace algunas semanas.

Rápidamente, todo el salón guardo silencio, esperando con gran entusiasmo, que por fin, después de semanas, fuera esta una advertencia. Los pasos se volvieron más y más fuertes, parecía que se acercaban al salón, y sin más un alumno apareció jadeando en la puerta.

Mientras trataba de recuperarse, todos, incluso Lily voltearon a verlo, entre las caras de entusiasmo, la cara de preocupación de Lily sobresalía.

"A-a ap-aparecido una nueva advertencia" dijo el alumno por fin "el criminal es Robert Pietsh. " Su cabello trigueño caí en su cara, y el sudor no paraba de correr por su frente.

Lily alcanzó a distinguir que era un Hufflepuff del 6to año.

Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, empezaron a gritar de emoción, y todos salieron como veloz estampida por la puerta del salón, gritando cosas como "¡A él!" o "¡Sin compasión!" y otros tantos, "¡Hagámosle pagar!", incluso el alumno que había venido a dar la gran noticia, había emprendido el viaje de regreso con la pequeña multitud que se había formado.

Mientras corrían, hacía el gran comedor, alumnos, en horas libres o que caminaban por los pasillos se les iban uniendo, la emoción flotaba en el aire para todos, para todos menos para Lily, quien se había quedado sentada mirando a la puerta, en el salón de encantamientos.

"No puede ser, no otra ves" se dijo a si misma, y dejo caer su cabeza con un golpe seco, en el mesa banco.

"Dios, solo tengo que soportar dos años más esto, y por fin me graduaré y saldré de una vez y por todas de esta escuela, dos años más" dijo casi en un murmullo para ella.

"No entiendo" dijo una voz en el salón, la única aparte de la de Lily que aun quedaba allí.

"No entiendo, señorita Evans¿Es…es correcto no ir?" preguntó por fin, una chica de cabello largo y castaño, con unos ojos cafés hermosos, que expresaban solo su confusión y angustia en aquel momento.

"No," dijo Lily levantándose de su asiento, guardando los libros en su mochila, y volviendo a mirar a la chica. "Será mejor que vayamos"

"Ha de ser la nueva alumna que transfirieron hoy" pensó Lily volteándola a ver mientras salían del aula. "McGonagall me hablo de ella. Definitivamente no sabe el infierno en el que acaba de entrar. Si supiera como son las cosas aquí se arrepentiría."

"Señorita" dijo la voz tímida de la alumna "Sigo sin entender¿Qué es eso de una advertencia¿A caso hay criminales en Hogwarts?" Sinceramente Cassidy McGill, la nueva chica transferida, parecía perdida y realmente preocupada.

Lily caminaba sin prisa hacía el gran comedor, a la vez que escuchaba las preocupaciones de Cassidy.

"La advertencia, es tu mayor perdición en esta escuela, es una declaración de guerra de los Merodeadores." Empezó Lily a explicar, con resignación en su voz, mientras daban vuelta en una esquina, y seguían caminando.

"¿M-merodeadores¿Guerra?" preguntó Cassidy, cada vez más asustada y perdida, empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente.

"Si," dijo Lily viéndola de reojo.

"La escuela en si es gobernada, por así decirlo, por cuatro alumnos ricos, se llaman así mismos Merodeadores, y si llegas a hacer algo que los enfurezca o interfiera con ellos, recibirás una advertencia, será el comienzo de una guerra que no puedes ganar, y generalmente esto no dura más de un par de días, pues la mayoría opta por dejar la escuela y tomar clases privadas."

"¿Gobernada, pero ¿No todos son ricos aquí? " Pregunto Cassidy, lo cual era cierto, en Hogwarts la gran mayoría del alumnado era rico, rico y sangre pura, o bien mestizo, pero rara vez te encontrabas con un hijo de muggle.

Y si bien había hijos de muggles, sabían mejor que decirlo.

"Si, aquí todos son ricos, pero ellos son ricos en otro nivel, los cuatro son herederos de las cuatro familias más ricas de Inglaterra, podría decirse que forman parte de la columna básica inglesa." Le dijo Lily, quien al parecer había alentado el paso.

"Y ¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó Cassidy, ahora en un tono curioso.

"Los merodeadores son, Peter Pettigrew, hijo y heredero de la familia Pettigrew, que es una familia de grandes comerciantes, y fabricantes de artículos mágicos de toda Inglaterra, aunque al parecer también se han visto en vueltos en transacciones con dudosa legalidad, esto no parece importar tanto, mientras la familia continué con su riqueza. El es el más pequeño de los miembros, aunque no tiene buen físico ni aspecto, tiene ciertas pretendientes." Dijo Lily con una mueca.

A Cassidy le pareció gracioso y rió un poco, pero al ver que Lily no hacía lo mismo, mejor se calló.

Lily suspiró y luego continuo "Luego sigue Sirius Black, hijo de la famosa familia Black, y heredero aunque no único, su familia es famosa desde luego por su fortuna, y por difundir ideas relacionada con sangres puras, la familia se dedica a asegurar que el futuro de Inglaterra este únicamente en manos de familias sangre puras. Mujeriego sin razón, Sirius es uno de los más solicitados de los Merodeadores."

Sus pasos hacían eco en el fondo de los pasillos, ahora todos estaban desiertos, sin duda alguna, la mayoría del alumnado se había ya juntado en el Gran Comedor para presenciar el espectáculo.

Las chicas dieron la vuelta y empezaron a subir unas escaleras, era una manera de retrasar su llegada al gran comedor y como Cassidy no tenía ni idea, no hizo reclamó alguno.

Cassidy seguía impresionada por lo que Lily estaba comentando, sus ojos estaban redondos como platos, y solo irradiaban sorpresa, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír y menear la cabeza.

"Bueno, después tenemos a Remus Lupin, hijo y heredero único de la famosa familia de artistas Lupin, tienen una fundación para ayudar a los artistas que van comenzando, y han contribuido de gran manera a la cultura mágica, una familia sorprendente si me lo preguntas. Remus es el personaje más misterioso de los merodeadores, y aunque las chicas lo persiguen, casi nunca se ve envuelto con alguna."

"Y finalmente, sigue James Potter" aquí Lily se detuvo un segundo, para dar un largo suspiro, y mirar al techo.

"¿Señorita Evans?" preguntó Cassidy preocupada.

"¿Eh? A sí, lo siento es que estoy un poco cansada" La verdad era que estaba más allá del enojo, siempre ocurría cada que llegaba una advertencia.

"Como decía, y finalmente tenemos a James Potter, hijo y heredero único de una de las familias más importantes en la comunidad mágica, si no es que es la más importantes de todas. Una familia con extraordinarios aurores, todo el mundo piensa que serían los mejores en ocupar importantes puestos en el gobierno, pero ellos prefieren estar detrás de las grandes personalidades, prefieren influenciar a estar directamente relacionados. Es una de las familias bases para…"

Lily estuvo apunto decir nuestra comunidad, pero lo pensó dos veces. "…para la comunidad. Es el líder de los merodeadores y gobernante de Hogwarts, no hay nadie que se atreva a revelarse contra el, incluso los Slytherin se andan con cuidado, saben con lo que se enfrentan."

"Y bien, ellos son los merodeadores, y si alguien obtiene una advertencia, como ya te dije, es su perdición, toda la escuela se pondrá en contra tuya."

Cuando Lily termino su corta explicación para lo que era la vida en Hogwarts y su 'gobierno", ambas chicas llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, y al entrar se encontraron con una gran multitud.

Los alumnos estaban, parados sobre mesas, o los asientos, lanzando comida a un chico que estaba en medio de todo. Muchos gritaban de emoción, y parecía una gran fiesta.

Cassidy estaba más que sorprendida, viendo como todos reían, de alegría aunque con cierto tono de malicia, y se sorprendía más al ver, que era una forma de unir a la escuela, pues había alumnos de todas las casas, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, e incluso había de Slytherin, que se limitaban a reírse del alumno, y debes en cuando aventarle comida.

Lily tomó del brazo a Cassidy, y la guío por entre la multitud, a un área semi calmada, estaban del lado izquierdo y muy cerca de la mesa de los profesores.

Mientras Lily miraba por uno de los ventanales, la hermosa mañana de otoño, no pudo evitar temblar del enojo al verla arruinada por semejante evento.

"Esos malditos, algún día la pagarán" pensó Lily en consuelo.

De repente los gritos empezaron a calmarse, y uno de las alumnas de Ravenclaw, Blaze Hewitt, gritó. "¡Los merodeadores!"

Sin previo aviso, la multitud empezó a gritar de emoción y se oía un coro lejano de "Merodeadores". Todo parecía una locura.

Por la puerta del Gran Comedor, se alcanzaban a distinguir cuatro figuras paradas, y al instante comenzaron a caminar hacía adentro del gran comedor, la gente les abría paso, con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

En primer lugar venía un chico de ojos color caramelo, con su pelo café desordenado, usaba lentes, pero las chicas creían que le daba un toque intelectual y sexy. Venía caminando con tanta autoridad que nadie se atrevía ni a dirigirle la palabra, James Potter, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a nadie.

Siguiendo a James, venían un chico con cabello negro, sedoso y un poco largo que caí sobre su cara, venía sonriendo por la actitud que había tomado James, y al contrario de James, Sirius Black, venía saludando a todas las chicas que podía.

Al lado izquierdo de James, venía Peter Pettigrew, que venía como corriendo para poder alcanzar las grandes zancadas que daban James y Sirius, pues ellos era mucho más altos que el pobre Peter. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, pero no le daba buen aspecto, y sus ojos azules no mostraban más que emoción, estos eventos le encantaban a Peter.

Y detrás de estos tres, venía caminando Remus Lupin, con una mirada aburrida, veía a todos a su alrededor, esto no parecía causarle gran emoción, si no todo lo contrario, en sus ojos cafés se veía el aburrimiento.

Casi al llegar a la altura de la mesa de los profesores, cuatro sillones aparecieron, uno, el de en medio más grande que los otros tres, y en ellos se sentaron James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.

El chico de Hufflepuff de cabello trigueño, se acerco a ellos, llevando consigo a otro lleno de comida y al parecer un poco golpeado.

"Señor" le dijo dirigiéndose a James. "Aquí esta Robert Pietsh."

James levantó la vista para posar sus ojos en Robert, quien no podía hacer nada más que temblar.

"Y, aquí señor" dijo el mismo chico "Esta Daniel Loia, su mejor amigo, señor."

Este último chico, tenía el uniforme limpio, parecía no haber sufrido nada, todavía.

James sonrió maliciosamente, y con un movimiento de la cabeza les ordenó comenzar. Estaba recostado en el sillón disfrutando de su reinado.

Daniel meneo la cabeza diciendo no, mientras unas lágrimas se le escurrían por las mejillas y al igual que Robert, empezaba a temblar, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Robert, quien con la mirada le suplicaba que no hiciera nada.

James se sentó derecho, y puso sus hombros en las rodillas, bajo la cabeza, suspiró, y luego volvió a levantar la vista. "¡Comienza!" gritó, casi como un rugido.

Todos en el comedor al principio se asustaron, pero luego, comenzaron a gritar lo mismo que James había dicho.

Pero ninguno de los dos chicos, se atrevían a moverse, uno porque lo dejaran en paz de una vez por todas, y otro porque no se atrevía a golpear o hechizar a su mejor amigo.

James levantó la mano, y al instante todo el gran comedor se calló. De un solo movimiento James se paró, y se podía notar la diferencia de alturas entre los chicos de séptimo año, y la de James que era de quinto, y aún así, los dos Ravenclaw solo temblaban.

"Parece ser" comenzó James "Que te hace falta una buena lavada de oídos" le dijo a Daniel Loia.

Daniel solo lo miro pidiendo compasión, la cual estaba seguro que no recibiría.

"Scourgify" grito James en el oído izquierdo de Daniel, mientras que en el derecho le apuntaba con su varita.

Una luz blanca salió disparada de la varita entrando por el oído de Daniel, lo cual le arrancó un grito, y callo al suelo, mientras las burbujas salían por los dos oídos.

La multitud apoyaba a James con sus gritos, y aplaudía, diciendo "Bien hecho."

"Te dije," prosiguió James, "Que comenzaras, así." Apuntando su varita ahora al pecho de Robert, gritó "Expelliarmus" y el chico salió volando por el gran comedor cayendo en seco en una de las mesas.

"Por dios," dijo Sirius a Peter "Creo que en verdad necesita un curso de control de ira."

Peter no puedo evitar asentar con la cabeza, viendo como James descontroladamente pateaba al amigo de Robert por no hacer lo que le había pedido.

Se oyó un suspiro entre ellos, uno lleno de aburrimiento.

Lily estaba al borde de la furia, tuvo que voltearse y no seguir viendo, no podía soportar lo que pasaba cada que a alguien le llegaba una advertencia, pero si quería terminar la escuela, y seguir llevando su vida en paz, no podía hacer nada contra ellos, y esto le carcomía.

Mientras sus pensamientos pasaban velozmente por si cabeza, de reojo pudo ver como Remus Lupin se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse fuera del gran comedor.

Lily volteo al instante sorprendida por la actitud que Remus estaba tomando, y en ese momento cruzaron miradas, el tiempo alrededor de Lily se alentó, y no oyó nada más que su inquieta respiración.

El momento pasó, Remus Lupin salió del comedor, las voces de los alumnos gritando y aplaudiendo volvió, y James Potter seguía golpeando a Robert y Daniel.

Y así como empezó, terminó rápidamente. James paró de golpear, hechizar y hacer todo lo que se le ocurría de una manera muy sucinta. Volteo a ver a su alrededor, y respiró calmadamente, se arreglo las ropas, y escupió en el suelo.

"No puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en esto." Dijo, y todo el gran comedor lo escucho.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento, y sonrío. "Bien, ya oyeron, se acabó, todos a sus clases o si tienen algo mejor que hacer, pues ¡Háganlo!"

Peter reía, "Si, si ya acabó." Toda la emoción causada le había dado hambre, probablemente su próximo destino sería la cocina.

James volteo a ver a Sirius sonriendo, luego vio a Peter, y dijo "Vamos, ya está terminado aquí."

Juntos, los tres comenzaron a caminar fuera del Comedor, y mientras lo hacían, la gente les iba abriendo paso.

El joven trigueño de Hufflepuff, se adelanto y dijo "Lo hizo genial, Señor Potter, no me esperaba nada menos…"

Pero no pudo acabar, James lo miró, y con un movimiento de la varita lo hizo callar y caer petrificado. "No me agrada mucho tu voz, Pattison." Y con esto los tres Merodeadores que quedaban salieron del gran comedor.

La multitud comenzó a dispersarse, el evento había acabado, aunque la emoción seguía en ellos, dejaron tirados, a Robert, Daniel, y Pattison, más tarde cuando fuera la hora de comer ya se encargarían de recogerlos.

Lily fue una de las primeras en salir corriendo, se adelanto a la multitud y empezó a correr cada vez más y más rápido, sus ojos verdes irradiaban furia, sus pasos eran lo único que hacían eco en los pasillos mientras los cruzaba.

Finalmente Lily diviso la puerta que tanto estaba buscando. La puerta secreta que llevaba a una parte de la torre de astronomía que casi nadie conocía, de hecho, Lily nunca había visto a nadie ahí.

Con la misma fuerza con la que corría empujo la puerta, la luz del sol baño su cara, Lily respiraba rápido tratando de recuperarse. Era su parte favorita del castillo, era un pequeño balcón, y podías ver gran parte del bosque, y de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Que hermosa mañana de otoño, _ARRUINADA POR ESOS IDIOTAS_!" esto último lo gritó con todo su corazón.

"Pero ¿quienes se creen que son? Merodeadores¡Por favor¿No pudieron encontrar nombre más estúpido¡Y dicen que son inteligentes!" En aquel balcón solo se oía la agitada respiración de Lily.

"Bueno, tres de ellos tienen fama de inteligentes, pobre Pettigrew" se dijo así misma.

"¡Idiotas, algún día pagarán por lo que hacen, algún día¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ!" Lily pasó una mano por su frente retirando el desordenado copete que tenía ahora. Se soltó el cabello, y lo volví a amarrar en el molote que siempre traía.

La hacía ver más chica de lo que en verdad era, y el copete que siempre traía desordenado, tapa sus grandes ojos verdes, y opacaba la verdadera belleza en el rostro de Lily, no que fuera hermosa, pero si era linda. Y las ropas siempre las usaba un poco más grandes para ocultar las curvas que ya se empezaban a delinear en tan joven cuerpo.

"Bien, creo que ya estoy mejor." Dijo mientras salía por la pequeña puerta secreta. Y mientras lo hacía, no se había dado cuenta que al lado del balcón había un clase de pequeña pared que tapaban unas escaleras, las escaleras guiaban a otra puerta por donde entrar al balcón, y en esas escaleras, estaba descansando la vista alguien.

Alguien que había llegado antes que ella, estaba acostado en las escaleras con un libro en la cara, cuando oyó tantos gritos, no se animo a salir, más bien le dio flojera, pero cuando la chica empezó a gritar más, se levanto, pero ella ya había salido por la otra puerta, y solo alcanzó a ver que tenía cabello rojo, como el fuego.

Y entonces, ese alguien volvió a recostarse, a Remus Lupin no pareció importarle tanto después de todo.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo para el primer capitulo. En verdad "Hana Yori Dango" es una historia hermosa, y en eso basera este fic, aunque claro habrá modificaciones y le agregare otras cosas. Espero que les guste! Nos vemos el proximo capitulo.

Por favor, si leyeron este capitulo, se aceptan Reviews, Sugerencias, Quejas, todo menos tomatazos o lo que se le parezca )

Atte.

La escritora.

* * *


	2. Capitulo segundo: La guerra comienza

**La guerra de nuestra pasión.**

_Basada en una historia japonesa de nombre "Hana Yori Dango." Todo lo relacionado con esta historia no fue mi idea, y mucho menos lo reclamo como mío. Y todo lo que este relacionado con Harry Potter, es de la brillante J.K. Rowling. Lo demás que no reconozcan bueno ya sin duda es mío. _

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

"**La guerra comienza."**

Aquel día, después del resurgimiento de los Merodeadores, pues habían pasado semanas desde que alguna advertencia había aparecido, no que ellos no siguieran haciendo bromas, pero las advertencias en sí, eran las más esperadas, pues a todos les gustaba el despliegue de poder que los Merodeadores daban en esas ocasiones.

Y a los Merodeadores les encantaba demostrarles que ellos podían con todos. Sin saberlo, los mismos alumnos de Hogwarts habían formado y fortalecido a este grupo.

Aunque aún sin la ayuda o el aliento de los alumnos de Hogwarts, los Merodeadores eran conocidos en toda Inglaterra y eran apoyados por todos, claro que en aquel momento pasaban la mayor parte de sus días en Hogwarts. Y por ello el aliento de los alumnos era lo mejor que tenían.

Bueno pues, después del resurgimiento de los Merodeadores, todo había estado más agitado en la escuela, Robert Pietsh, había pedido ser transferido a una escuela prestigiosa de magia en América, aunque ninguna, ninguna escuela, se comparaba con Hogwarts.

Esto desilusionó a muchos, pues significaba que todo el ajetreo había terminado, por lo pronto solo quedaba esperar alguna broma de los Merodeadores, usualmente a los de Slytherin, pues eran los mejores para hacerles bromas, no muy grandes claro, pues a los Merodeadores les gustaba tenerlos para divertirse con ellos.

Lily caminaba por los pasillos, ya habían finalizado sus clases y como ocurría siempre después de clases, cuando su mejor amiga en Hogwarts, Joanna Cox iba a su práctica de Quidditch, pues era cazadora. Ella se encaminaba a Hogsmeade.

Había obtenido un permiso desde que estaba en tercer año, para ir casi todas las tardes a Hogsmeade a trabajar. Pues como ya hemos comentado, Lily no era ni rica, ni sangre pura, si no todo lo contrario, era hija de muggles, y aunque no era pobre, en el mundo mágico la moneda muggle se había devaluado bastante los últimos años, y si Lily quería seguir en Hogwarts, tenía que trabajar para ello.

Verán, Hogwarts en estos tiempos era muy diferente, aun siendo Albus Dumbledore el director, como la guerra en el mundo mágico iba comenzando, Dumbledore no tenía tiempo para estar mucho en la escuela, y por lo tanto había dejado a cargo al Profesor Wulbry y el exigía una cuota mensual para asistir a Hogwarts.

Dumbledore al principio se había opuesto rotundamente ante esta idea, pero como casi todos los padres del alumnado estuvieron de acuerdo en pagar, no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Esto hacía mucho más prestigioso a Hogwarts.

Una escuela de paga mágica, en el centro de todo el mundo mágico, Inglaterra.

El problema con el Profesor Wulbry era que era muy codicioso, y como las familias que aportaban más dinero eran las de los Merodeadores, el Profesor les había dado algo así como un permiso para 'libre reinado', rara vez los Merodeadores eran castigados, eso si la Profesora McGonagall no los veía, porque aunque Dumbledore estuviera ausente ella siempre hacia lo que creía correcto o lo "Dumbledore hubiera hecho".

Esto no iba para los Prefectos y los Premios Anuales, pues ellos también les temían a los Merodeadores, y todo lo que pasaba en la escuela pasaba en un aspecto como "Life Underground" por que nunca nada salía de la escuela, incluso los alumnos transferidos nunca decían la verdadera razón por lo cual eran transferidos.

"Ese es el problema con todos aquí," pensaba Lily mientras se vestía para salir a su trabajo en una dulcería al lado este de Hogsmeade. "Nadie nunca hace nada, aún sabiendo que esta mal."

Lily siempre salía a escondidas, pues no quería que nadie la viera partir, o sospecharían que era pobre o peor, hija de muggles.

McGonagall y Dumbledore eran los que habían ayudado a Lily a encontrar trabajo, y una manera de salir todas las tardes, habían puesto un pasadizo secreto detrás de la chimenea. "¿Quién pensaría en buscar allí?" había dicho Dumbledore.

Y en ese pasadizo, había un pequeño faro que servía de trasladador, y dejaba a Lily solo a unas cuadras de la dulcería, y esta, estaba bastante alejada de lo que era Hogsmeade en sí.

"Me pregunto como reaccionara Dumbledore, cuando vea en que tan deplorable estado esta el colegio, seguro mata a Wulbry" pensó Lily mientras caminaba la última cuadra antes de llegar a una tienda que se desplegaba grande, iluminada por unas luces azules que formaban intermitentemente las palabras 'Dulcería Moore' 'Lo mejor en dulces mágicos, y muggles.'

"Sigo sin entender porque la señora Moore vende dulces muggles." Pensó Lily mientras estaba a menos de una cuadra de llegar.

Lily entro en la tienda, llevaba el gorro de la capa puesto y al quitárselo saludo a la señora Moore, la dueña de la tienda, ella era alta de cabello lacio, y con unos ojos negros penetrantes.

La señora Moore no pudo evitar sonreírle "Buenas tardes pequeña¿Cómo ha estado todo en la escuela?"

"En verdad no quiere saber" dijo Lily con un suspiro, se dirigió detrás del mostrador, dejo su capa, y se puso un delantal blanco, se soltó el cabello, y lo amarro en dos trenzas que caían por sus hombros.

"Insisto" dijo una voz al lado de Lily, que la hizo saltar varios pasos atrás, "Esas dos trenzas no dan el mejor aspecto de ti. Me gusta más como te ves con el cabello suelto." Sonriendo, Emily White saltó a abrazar a su amiga de toda la vida.

"Emily, pero ¡que susto me diste!" Para este entonces, Emily y Lily ya estaban solas en la tienda, la señora Moore tenía esa maña de aparecer y desaparecer a su placer.

"Deberías dejar de ser tan paranoica¿no crees?" Dijo Emily por fin.

"Con ese colegio¿Cómo planeas que tome todo con calma? Cuando tengo que ver como hechizan, y golpean a lo demás¡maldita gente descorazonada! "dijo Lily entre dientes, volviendo a recordar el incidente de la mañana.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Emily, tomando un trapo para limpiar las vitrinas donde se mostraban varios tipos de dulces amargos, eran variedades muggles y mágicas.

"No se ni de donde sacaron el nombre de Merodeadores" dijo haciendo una cara de asco y disgusto. "¿Qué ridículo nombre es ese?"

La tienda estaba desierta por el momento, muchas familias mestizas y unas que otras familias de sangre pura, medio extravagantes iban a comprar en la tienda, y el negocio iba realmente bien, le alcanzaba a Lily para todos sus útiles, y de ves en cuando incluso para algún detalle.

Lily miró la tienda, asegurándose de alguna manera de que nadie más oyera.

"Fue a Robert Pietsh, parece que ahora en la mañana apareció la advertencia sobre de él. Y como siempre, todos se fueron al gran comedor, el pobre término golpeado y todo sucio de comida. Y también, como siempre, su amigo también pagó las consecuencias."

Emily tenía una cara de sorprendida mientras Lily contaba todo. "Y ¿qué hizo este tal Pietsh?"

Lily soltó una pequeña risa mientras se recostaba en la vitrina. "Eso es lo más irritante. Cuando Potter caminaba en el gran comedor, Pietsh mordía una naranja, de esas que se encantan para obtener extra jugo, y el jugo calló en un ojo de Potter. ¡Pero se merece más que eso!"

"Increíble como funcionan las cosas en Hogwarts" dijo Emily.

Mientras ella terminaba de limpiar la vitrina, Lily tomo una caja de dulces que tenía ya un par de días expirado. Sonrió para sí misma y abrió la caja, la señora Moore les permitía hacer esto pues de todos modos, tiraba aquellos dulces inservibles.

Abrió la caja y se encontró con unos pequeños panes rellenos de mermelada espolvoreados con un riquísimo polvo blanco encima, eran de sus favoritos.

"Oye Emily, si no quieres de estos¿Me los puedo comer yo?" Le preguntó Lily con uno de aquellos panes ya en la boca.

"Pero si ya están expirados Lily."

"No importa, no importa." Dijo su amiga, tomando ya el tercer panecillo y saboreándolo lo más que podía.

"No te preocupes Lily, sobrevivirás." Dijo Emily segura de lo que decía.

Lily paró de comer un momento "La verdad es que una vez me dio dolor de estomago" dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Emily dejo el trapo y la botella de jabón con la que estaba limpiando para ver a Lily. "Sabes que a eso no me refería" dijo suspirando y reanudando su labor. "No se como puedes vivir con ese estúpido comportamiento de ellos. "

"Siempre has sido el tipo de persona que protege a los demás, a mí me consta" le reprochó Emily.

Lily no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y recordar como era cuando tenían ellas menos de 10 años, cuando todavía no conocían la magia ni este mundo.

"Siempre me protegías Lily, cuando me hacían llorar eras la primera en enfrentarse a quien lo hubiera hecho. Pero Hogwarts no conoce a esa Lily¿Verdad? Nadie sabe que en verdad eres amable, atenta y buena amiga." Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

"¡Que más quisiera que patear sus grandes y arrogante traseros! Pero no puedo, yo solo deseo una vida tranquila en Hogwarts, que nadie sepa de mí." Dijo Lily sentándose en una silla con la cara derrotada. "No puedo dejar que sepan quien soy, no quiero que el futuro que elegí sea destrozado por ellos."

Emily sonrío y abrazó a Lily, "Bueno, entonces no nos podemos quejar de lo que esta mal, si no hacemos nada para remediarlo¿Me entiendes? Ya no hagas coraje por lo que aquellos cuatro hagan."

Lily la volteo a ver, y le devolvió el abrazó, pero por más que ella quisiera siempre iba a sentir enojo e indignación ante los Merodeadores, era simplemente su naturaleza, el proteger a los demás, y llevaba cinco años luchando contra lo que ella era, seguramente podía aguantar dos años más.

El turno terminó una hora después, y Lily salió de la tienda despidiéndose de la señora Moore y Emily, camino aquellas cuadras, sola y tomo el trasladador con un suspiró. Todos estarían de seguro en la cena ya, y de esto se aseguro Lily antes de salir por la chimenea.

La sala común estaba desierta, y Lily se dirigió corriendo a la cena. Mientras recorría los pasillos, la mente de Lily iba en blanco, tenía hambre y esperaba que sirvieran algo caliente para comer aquel día.

Camino por la entrada del gran comedor, la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados comiendo, pero no era la única en llegar unos minutos después. Lily alzó la vista para ver la silla de Dumbledore ocupada por la de Wulbry, y deseo más que nada en el mundo que Dumbledore regresara.

Busco a la vez con la vista a Joanna su amiga, y la encontró comiendo, y platicando con Sirius y James, ellos también estaban en el equipo de Quidditch, y como siempre que esto ocurría, Lily entonces tomaba la cena sola, entre menos tuviera que ver con aquella bola de idiotas, mejor.

La cena pasó silenciosa, Lily no era muy conocida en Hogwarts, a no ser por aquellos alumnos que de ves en cuando ayudaba con sus tareas o por Joanna, Lily no creía que alguien más reparara en ella.

Tan pronto Lily terminó se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, cansada. Llegó a su dormitorio antes que todas las demás chicas, que de seguro tenían que terminar tareas o salir con sus novios a alguna parte. Lily se alegró, ella siempre hacía las tareas lo más pronto posible, y nunca había buscado la posibilidad de un novio, sinceramente no le interesaba.

Así que, cansada como estaba, abrió las llaves de la tina, y agua caliente empezó a caer en ella, puso un poco de jabón para hacer burbujas. Se metió a bañar, y mientras descansaba un rato en el agua, recostó su cabeza en uno de los bordes, perdida en sus memorias.

Recordó la primera vez que vio una lechuza, la lechuza que le entregó su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. La que le cambió la vida, cuándo una pequeña niña de su edad iba a imaginar que la magia fluía en sus venas.

_------ Flashback ----------_

Era una tarde de verano, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo azul, y los pájaros cantaban mientras Lily y Emily jugaban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Eran las mejores amigas desde que se habían conocido en el kinder y vivían solo a unas cuadras de distancia. Aquel día habían decidió ir al parque.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que habían salido del colegio, y las dos niñas pasaban todas las tardes juntas. Mientras jugaban con sus muñecas, la mamá de Emily llegó por ella para llevársela a casa, parecía muy perturbada, y Emily prefirió no decirle nada y seguirla, se despidió de Lily, y se fue con su madre.

Lily no quiso seguir jugando sola, así que se levanto limpio la tierra de su ropa, y se dirigió a casa. Camino por las calles solitarias de una tarde de julio en Londres, imaginando que podía haber pasado para que la mamá de Emily reaccionara así.

Sin idea alguna, Lily llegó a la puerta de su casa, y al abrirla, pudo ver como por la ventana una hermosa lechuza de color café, y con ojos negros se posaba en uno de los sillones de la sala. Lily quedo como suspendida en el tiempo, viendo a la lechuza mover con gracia sus alas, y extender una de sus patas, donde al parecer tenía atado un papel.

La mamá de Lily iba saliendo de la cocina y vio a Lily parada en la puerta viendo a la sala.

"Lily querida, llegas temprano!" dijo su mamá con un tono sorprendido. "No te esperaba en al menos un par de horas más. ¿Lily?" Al ver que ella no reaccionaba su madre se preocupo y camino a ella, viendo que Lily tenía la mirada fija en la sala, su madre volteo a ver lo que ella veía con tanta sorpresa.

"¿Es eso una lechuza?" dijo su madre sorprendida, y caminó extendiendo la mano para alcanzar el pergamino, la lechuza se negó a darle la carta, y voló hacía Lily extendiendo una vez más su pata.

La mano temblorosa de Lily tomó la carta que la lechuza le estaba ofreciendo, la abrió lentamente y pudo ver como iba dirigida a ella. La leyó lentamente una y otra vez, la lechuza estaba posada en una silla cercana a Lily, y esperaba pacientemente.

"¿Qué dice querida?" preguntó su mamá.

"No, no entiendo" dijo Lily, y le pasó la carta, después de varios minutos en silencio, su madre dijo. "Bueno, como no tenemos ni idea de lo que esta hablando esta carta, será mejor que respondamos, no se que clase de broma pueda ser."

Unos días después de que su madre había contestado la carta, pues esta pedía una respuesta de si había llegado o no, llegó otra lechuza, en la cual daba una dirección para una conferencia. En aquellos días, se daba la elección de a cual escuela querían asistir los hijos de muggles que resultaban tener magia.

Había dos opciones, una optar por que algún mago o bruja les diera clases privadas a su hijo, o hija, y la segunda escoger una de las escuelas mágicas que había, las principales recomendadas eran Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, y Drumstang, y si acaso una que otra en América.

En esta conferencia les era explicado todo, para que los padres junto con los hijos pudieran hacerla elección correcta, muchos mandaban a sus hijos a escuelas fuera de Inglaterra por temor a que alguien se enterara o bien optaban por clases privadas.

Si optaban por ir a una escuela, algún ex –alumno o representante se encargaba de informar acerca de la escuela y de promoverla.

Lily había optado por ir a la escuela, pero no sabía cual, su madre prefería la que estaba en Inglaterra pero decidieron mejor esperar haber cual era la mejor de las tres.

Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Drumstang, ya habían pasado y solo quedaba Hogwarts, una chica subió al escenario, era de una belleza exquisita, su cabello castaño largo y lacio caía por su espalda suelto con una gracia que jamás se podía imitar, su rostro era medio redondo, y de el resaltaban sus ojos color miel. Tomó su varita y la posó en su garganta murmurando algo, al instante su voz se expandió por toda la sala.

"Bienvenidos a esta conferencia, mi nombre es Brittany Franco, y soy actualmente alumna de 5to año en Hogwarts, se que generalmente son ex –alumnos los que vienen a promover la escuela, pero yo me ofrecí voluntariamente. He pasado por tantas cosas en Hogwarts que siento como si le debiera algo a la escuela, y que mejor que venir y promoverla a futuros alumnos." Hizo una pausa para mirar a todos en la sala.

Lily estaba realmente conmovida por la manera de expresarse de tan bella persona.

"Se que, ha de ser difícil, levantarse un día y descubrir que no somos lo que pensábamos, no puedo decir que yo pase por lo que Uds. están pasando, pues soy de una familia con generaciones y generaciones de magos y brujas, y por eso mismo decidí venir, porque se que algún día Uds., podrían formar una familia así, deber de estar orgullos de lo que son y de lo que pueden llegar a ser."

"Esta es una decisión que cambiara el resto de sus vidas, y ansío que le den una oportunidad a Hogwarts para ser su sendero, y si bien no lo escogen solo tengo unas palabras más que decirles. Si son fieles a lo que Uds. son realmente, créanme que vivirán sin arrepentimientos."

Fue esto, que conmovió tanto a Lily, y opto por escoger Hogwarts, con el anhelo de algún día convertirse en algo parecido a tan extraordinaria persona. Claro que muchos problemas se vinieron después, como el rechazo de Petunia ante Lily, el problema económico, y el problema que enfrentó Lily al tener aquel choque de culturas radicalmente. Pero solo había un pensamiento en ella, ser quien era, y nadie más, no importaba cuanto costara.

Lily se decidió a entrar a Hogwarts, y después de aquella tarde de verano, no volvió a ver a Emily, no porque no quisiera sino porque Emily había desaparecido junto con toda su familia sin dejar rastro, al parecer se habían mudado. A Lily le dolió mucho esto, pero se convenció de que si aprendía bien el arte de la magia algún día encontraría a su amiga.

Y así empezaron los tormentosos años en Hogwarts, pues en la misma generación de Lily entraron los merodeadores, y para tercer año, dominaban gran parte de la escuela.

Ella nunca tuvo oportunidad de platicar con la persona que más admiraba Brittany Franco, parecía siempre estar ocupada, y a decir verdad, Lily estaba bastante perdida en su nueva vida.

Pasaron los primeros dos años, y entonces sucedió lo inesperado, Dumbledore tenía que partir, la escuela estaba cambiando totalmente, los merodeadores empezaron a extender 'su dominio' y Lily pronto se encontró con la necesidad de encontrar un trabajo, pues ella no quería que le dieran beca ni nada, si ella tenía que pagar por sus estudios, pagaría.

"Bueno, mi terquedad es buena." Pensó Lily mientras recordaba, ya que debido a su terquedad y su necesidad de encontrar un trabajo, fue como ella volvió a encontrar a Emily.

Resultaba ser que Emily también era bruja, y su madre se había asustado mucho al enterarse, por ello la había enviado lejos de casa a estudiar, y llegó a la casa de la señora Moore, donde aparte de aprender magia también empezó a trabajar. No se pueden imaginar la alegría que Lily sintió al reencontrarse con alguien que creía perdido. Esto animó más a Lily a seguir adelante, aparte de que su familia siempre le dio todo el apoyo para seguir sus sueños, claro que de esto tenemos que excluir a Petunia.

Entre sus memorias, se empezaron a colar eventos como el de aquel día, y Lily empezó a sentirse cada vez más mal, cada vez más indignada, cada vez más impotente.

"Como odio a eso Merodeadores." Pensó Lily saliendo de sus memorias. "Como odio a mis crueles compañeros, mi vida en Hogwarts, pero sinceramente." Dijo con un profundo suspiro. "Me odio más a mi misma, por no ser capaz de hacer algo."

Y se hundió en la tibia agua, tratando de hundir sus penas junto con ella.

La mañana siguiente fue un soleado día de octubre, parecía un día perfecto para salir a respirar aire fresco, y Lily se hizo la promesa de hacerlo después de desayunar.

Bajo las escaleras, y encontró la sala común desierta, tampoco había encontrado a sus compañera de cuarto cuando se levantó, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era más tarde de lo normal, pero por alguna extraña razón Lily decidió no apurarse después de todo no tenía tanta hambre.

Camino el recorrido de toda la vida, hoy era un día particularmente bueno, y Lily se sentía de muy buen humor. Llegó a la entrada del gran comedor, y se sentó cerca de la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Mientras tomaba un poco de leche, una lechuza paso volando cerca de ella, más bien encima de ella, y soltó un pequeño paquete. Contenía una variedad de dulces muggles que le encantaban a Lily, su madre los hacía especialmente para ella, y estos dulces no los podía encontrar en la tienda de la señora Moore, ya que únicamente vendía dulces 'finos'.

Lily sonrío para si misma, y abrió un caramelo, era verde con manchitas cafés, cuando de pronto oyó una voz familiar.

"No, por favor" decía Cassidy mientras unos chicos de Hufflepuff trataban de llevarla a su mesa. "Es que yo…"

Pero ellos la interrumpieron, "Anda, ven con nosotros, vas a estar bien, puedes sentarte en nuestra mesa..."

Lily se mordió el labio, dejó sus dulces en la mesa, y alzó la mano "McGill," dijo haciendo señas, "Siéntate aquí¿no?".

Cassidy sonrió y asentó con la cabeza, como pudo se despegó de aquel par, y se sentó junto a Lily.

"Gracias, no soy muy buena con los chicos, y he estado un poco vulnerable desde que me transfirieron aquí." Comenzó ella.

"De casualidad no eres hija de muggles?" comentó Lily despacio, pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño gritó de Cassidy.

Ella estaba apuntando al dulce que estaba en la mesa. "Señorita Evans, eso esta podrido!" dijo al notar las manchas cafés en el dulce.

"Eres una princesita después de todo" dijo Lily más para ella que para Cassidy. "No, la verdad es que este" dijo alzando el dulce "es un tipo de dulce, mi madre los hace¿no quieres probarlo?"

Cassidy pareció dudarlo un momento, pero luego asintió. Lily le pasó el dulce, y sonrió mientras Cassidy hacía muecas al comerlo, era un dulce de menta con chocolate amargo, y sabía delicioso, como pudo comprarlo Cassidy por sí misma.

"Delicioso" comentó Cassidy.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Lily.

Mientras Cassidy asentía, comenzó una plática entre las dos, Cassidy también había sido sorteada en Gryffindor, pero termino en otro dormitorio que estaba lejos del de Lily. Ya había pasado casi media hora y las chicas seguían platicando.

"Cassidy es un nombre muy bonito" comentó Lily

"Así como Lily" dijo Cassidy sonriendo, "Se me hace que es lindo."

"Pero ¿Cómo crees? Es una planta, la verdad a mi no me gusta mucho, pero mi madre tiene una infatuación hacía las plantas, a veces me dice que me queda el nombre por mi terquedad, dice que he de ser una flor derivada de la mala hierba"

Cassidy rió, "¿Cómo un poder de mala hierba? Solo que bueno claro."

Lily no pudo evitar reírse, ella misma no hubiera podido describir mejor su terquedad, si era como un poder de mala hierba, nunca cesaba y nunca se iba.

Mientras las chicas se levantaban para irse, Cassidy decidió tomar un poco mas de jugo mientras se levantaba, no sabía el error que estaba apuntó de cometer, pues mientras se levantaba y giraba para salir de la banca, tropezó con alguien y derramó todo el contenido del vaso en nada menos que James Potter.

Increíblemente, en ese mismo instante, todo el ruido en el gran comedor cesó, todos los ojos se posaron en James y Cassidy.

"Vaya, que bienvenida tan anormal" empezó James, un hilo de ira temblando en su voz.

"Lo, lo siento, mucho" dijo Cassidy temblando, "Yo-yo pagaré la limpieza de tu camisa."

"¿La limpieza de mi camisa?" dijo James, mientras empezaba a quitarse la corbata. "No me hagas reír" le gritó y se arranco la camisa de un solo jalón. Se la quitó, nunca dejando de ver a Cassidy, y después se la aventó en su cara.

Cassidy se asustó y soltó el vaso, todos pudieron oír como hacia eco el sonido del cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

"Vamos, vamos James," dijo Sirius posando sus brillantes ojos grises en Cassidy. "No quieres ser tan duro con una chica tan bonita¿Verdad?"

"Sí" dijo Peter "Pensé que te habían enseñado más modales."

Cassidy era en verdad una chica linda, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, que caía en rizos finos, sus ojos eran azules, de un tono claro, y en aquel momento estaban clavados en James, y su esbelto cuerpo temblaba.

"Pero" se oyó la voz de James otra vez, llena de arrogancia "empieza a hacer frío ya"

Al instante, Sirius y Peter caminaron para posarse detrás de James, ellos reconocían ese tono en su voz, la cual decía que estaba apunto de desbordarse, y prefirieron estar preparados por si se le ocurría hacer algo a James.

"Dime," dijo James dirigiéndose a Cassidy "Que sabes tú acerca de lo importante que soy, que harías si por tu culpa me da neumonía, con este tiempo tan frío y yo sin camisa."

James estaba exagerando, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía ganas de desplegar su poder, el tiempo no estaba tan frío, y no era culpa más que de él, el no traer camiseta.

"¡Que no sabes!" continúo, "Soy el heredero de la familia Potter, una familia importante para toda Inglaterra¿Qué harías si mi muerte fuera tu culpa¡Maldita ignorante!" James había comenzado a alzar la voz, se podía notar en verdad que estaba furioso. "¿Qué sabes tú, del futuro de Inglaterra?" dijo James acercándose más a Cassidy, esta última oración era, hasta el momento, la que había entonado can más arrogancia, y seguridad.

Lily estaba estupefacta, viendo todo al lado de Cassidy, en ningún momento los ojos de James se posaron en ella, pero ella estaba ya harta de verlos, de verlo a él, a un ser tan arrogante, que no podía vivir solo porque alguien sin querer había derramado un poco de jugo en su camiseta.

James seguía alzando la voz y gritándole a Cassidy, que se encontraba de nuevo sentaba y temblando de miedo, mientras que toda la escuela daba pequeñas risitas en son de burla hacía la chica.

Un sentimiento que había guardado durante tantos años, empezó a hervir en Lily, toda aquella indignación, toda aquella impotencia parecieron llegar a su límite, hasta que explotó.

"Deten…" salió n un hilo de voz estas simples silabas, salieron de la boca de Lily antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mirando la envoltura de dulce que ahora tenía atrapada en su mano apretada en un fuerte puño. Lily suspiro y continuo "Detente, por favor."

Todo el gran salón volvió a callarse, James miró incrédulo hacía Lily, viéndola por primera vez en su vida, una mujer de media estatura, con un cabello color fuego, no podía ver sus ojos, pero noto que eran de algún color vivaz. No fue el único que poso su vista en ella, todos en aquel salón la miraron, todos con la boca abierta. Incluso Remus Lupin, pareció interesarse.

James se enderezo pues había estado medio agachado gritándole en la cara a Cassidy.

Lily sin voltearlo a ver continuo "Detente, por favor, e-ella no lo hizo a propósito." Ella no lo notaba pero su voz estaba temblando. Los ojos de James estaban en ella, y ella podía sentir un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

Su mente no pensaba, estaba más allá del descontrol, Lily había explotado. "P-perdónala, por favor" Lily tomó un suspiro.

Sirius, Peter y Remus se acercaron un poco más a James, nunca, nunca nadie en Hogwarts antes había osado a levantarle la voz a James, no sabían como reaccionaría.

James miró de pies a cabeza a Lily, la miró con una arrogancia, y un aire de superioridad que Lily jamás volteo a verlo. Sin más James empezó a caminar miró a Lily mientras estuvo a su alcancé una ves que la pasó siguió caminando, Sirius, Peter y Remus hicieron lo mismo.

Lily suspiró, y trago un poco de saliva, su garganta estaba seca, pero aún así se atrevió a voltear a ver a James, a la vez que el volvió a voltear para verla una última vez antes de salir del gran comedor.

El momento de tensión le quitó la respiración a Lily, y sintió como una nube se formaba encima de su cabeza, volteó y de la sorpresa calló al suelo, una gran M roja había aparecido, una advertencia, ella estaba condenada.

"Yo solo quería una vida tranquila" pensó Lily mirando a la entrada del comedor, donde momentos atrás había paso la persona que más odiaba en Hogwarts "Una vida tranquila, hasta que entre en su juego."

Lily lo sabía, la guerra había comenzado.

* * *

Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo, todavía falta lo bueno por venir, espero que hasta ahorita les este gustando, gracias por los reviews, espero que sigan leyendo. Comentarios por favor, y todo lo que se les ocurra que me puede servir para mejorar es bienvenido.

Atte.

La autora.


	3. Capitulo Tercero: Soledad

**La guerra de nuestra pasión.**

_Basada en una historia japonesa de nombre "Hana Yori Dango." Todo lo relacionado con esta historia no fue mi idea, y mucho menos lo reclamo como mío. Y todo lo que este relacionado con Harry Potter, es de la brillante J.K. Rowling. Lo demás que no reconozcan bueno ya sin duda es mío. _

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

**Soledad.**

Mientras Lily veía la desierta entrada del comedor, los segundos parecían deslizarse con temor a dejar de existir. El corazón de Lily y su respiración eran lo único que ella podía percibir.

Al parecer no era la única que estaba en un trance. Después de lo sucedido, después de que nadie, nunca se había atrevido a detener a ninguno de los Merodeadores mientras hacían algo, y menos a James cuando estaba enojado, los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban en shock, pues James Potter no había hecho nada en el instante, quizás por que Lily era mujer, o quizás por que James estaba igual de confundido que el resto, pero una cosa si era segura.

James no iba a perdonar semejante atrevimiento, y como prueba la marca de los merodeadores apareció encima de Lily flotando y confinándola a momentos que jamás en su vida deseó vivir. Pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y ya nada ni nadie iban a salvar a Lily.

De pronto los murmullos se empezaron a esparcir por todo el comedor, el desayuno ya había terminado, aunque el timbre todavía no sonara. La vida volvía a aquella sala.

Lily se volvió para ver a Cassidy, pero ya no estaba, volteo a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda y no la encontró.

"Pero¿Dónde estará? No la vi salir." Pensó Lily mientras la gente empezaba a caminar. Todos empezaron a caminar por donde Lily todavía se encontraba hincada en el piso, y pasaban como si ella no estuviera allí, golpeándola con sus maletas o con lo que trajeran.

Lily empezó a luchar por levantarse, pero siempre volvía a caer hincada, la multitud terminó por salir del gran comedor, y agitada Lily intento levantarse, tratando de recuperar el aire.

"Y eso no es lo peor que me espera" pensó con desilusión y resolvió morderse el labio inferior.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si no es Evans" dijo una voz a lo lejos con tanto odio como repulsión.

Lily creyó que su apellido fue más bien como escupido de la boca de Blaze Hewitt que pronunciado.

Antes de voltear, Lily tomó firmemente su varita y volteo la vista hacía ella, todavía respirando con dificultad y con una mirada fría.

Blaze empezó a caminar hacía Lily, seguida por Rachel Arms, y Adrianna Williams, sus dos mejores amigas. Blaze y Adrianna estaban en Hufflepuff mientras que Rachel estaba en Ravenclaw.

Las tres chicas eran conocidas por querer ser las tres novias de los merodeadores, James, Sirius y Remus, pero nunca se habían visto envueltas con ellos, al parecer los chicos no les hacían caso, pero de todos modos ellas se tomaban en serio las advertencias siempre tratando de hacer lo mejor para complacerlos.

Lily, jadeando, se incorporó y se paró, alzando la cabeza, no se iba a dejar intimidar por ellas.

"Parece ser, que tu sola te has condenado Evans," dijo Blaze pasando sus dedos por su negro cabello, "Y pensar que todos los maestros te creen inteligente." Blaze iba al igual que Lily en 5to año y llevan varias clases juntas. Dejo sus negros ojos clavados en Lily, como esperando una respuesta.

Lily se sorprendió al pensar que Blaze sabía quien era, por su puesto que Lily sabía quien era Blaze, una de las chicas más famosas de la escuela, pero que Blaze conociera quien era ella, le extraño.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Blaze envidiada la facilidad que Lily tenía para los encantamientos cosa que ella, no tenía. De ahí que la conociera.

"Lo que ellos, piensen o dejen de pensar, no es tu problema, Hewitt" le respondió Lily.

"Tú" le dijo Rachel en forma de respuesta, "no estas en condiciones de responderle mal a la gente, Evans, menos a Blaze, yo que tu me andaría con cuidado."

Y dicho esto las tres chicas salieron del gran comedor, no sin antes lanzar una ultima mirada furtiva a Lily, quien no considero esto como una amenaza ni como una advertencia, más bien le pareció un recordatorio.

Ya no quedaba nadie en el gran comedor, Lily miró a su alrededor, cuantas veces no había presenciado en aquella gran sala tantas injusticias, y el sufrimiento de los demás. No pudo evitar preguntarse que le tocaría vivir a ella aquí.

Tragando saliva, Lily se sentó un momento, tomó un vaso para tomar agua, pero al instante el timbre sonó, y todo en las mesas desapareció la comida y los trastes; incluido el vaso que Lily estaba apunto de llevarse a la boca.

"Lo que me faltaba" dijo Lily, se pasó una mano por la frente tratando de calmar su angustia, y su temor. No quería salir de aquella gran habitación, por temor a lo que le esperaba, ella sabía que iba a ser un día difícil, pero nunca nadie había soportado más de un día sin rendirse. "Quizás," pensó ingenuamente "si logro resistir, me dejarán en paz, después de todo, he llegado hasta aquí, y quiero salir viva de esta escuela¿Qué tanto pueden hacerme?"

Y a pesar de que Lily no debió haber subestimado a sus contrincantes, lo hizo, aunque no tardaría pagar su gran error.

"Demonios" maldijo Lily "se me hizo tarde para Defensa" y dicho esto salió corriendo del gran comedor hacía el ala oeste del castillo, donde se encontraba el salón para Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

_**----------- En otro lugar, 5 minutos después de que los merodeadores salieran del gran comedor ---------**_

James caminaba rápido, después de años de seguir el mismo camino, sus pies se guiaban solos, mientras su mente pensaba en aquella chica.

"Jamás la había visto" pensó James "Eso no importa¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Incluso para dirigirme la palabra." El hombre temblaba de furia, y mientras doblaba una esquina, empuño su varita y grito un hechizo, que hizo estallar al instante una estatua que había estado allí.

"¡Pero que!" dijo Sirius y reparo el daño de James en un santiamén. "James, amigo, cálmate." Intento consolarlo, pero solo recibió un gruñido en respuesta y otra estatua hecha polvo.

Sirius meneo la cabeza mientras componía la otra estatua. "Al paso que vas, terminaras con todo Hogwarts" le dijo, pero al parecer fue completamente ignorado.

Peter volteo a ver a Sirius mientras intentaba seguirle el paso, el iba más lento que James, y por fin Sirius se detuvo. "Ese Prongs en verdad necesita un curso de control de ira" dijo Sirius a Peter.

"Lo sé, pero ya sabes ni siquiera admite que no puede con su temperamento" dijo Peter.

"Hasta que no pase algo que en verdad le haga daño, no va a cambiar" respondió Sirius.

Volvieron a reanudar su caminata, a Sirius no le preocupaba mucho a donde fuera James, ya conocía el lugar a donde siempre iba cuando algo le molestaba, desde primer año, los chicos habían encontrado un lugar al fondo del ala sur, donde casi nadie iba, un cuarto al cual llamaron "La sala merodeadora" era como su escondite.

Cuando la encontraron no era más que una vieja sala abandonada pero ellos la redecoraron y amueblaron, les gustaba más que la sala común, y al finalizar la remodelación aquella habitación tenía de todo, la puerta era una gran estatua de una ninfa del bosque, los detalles en la escultura eran exquisitos, era una de las esculturas de la familia Lupin, que Remus había encantado para responder a una contraseña, era el mismo método que tenían las salas comunes.

Al entrar te encontrabas de frente con una gran sala, elegantemente amueblada, había un sillón grande como para cuatro personas, al lado de esta había dos sillones individuales, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, y en medio, una mesa de ocre tallada. En frente de esta sala había una chimenea, donde el fuego ardía suavemente.

Al lado izquierdo había dos puertas, la puerta más cercana a la salida, era una pequeña biblioteca que Remus había hecho para el mismo, aunque también era utilizada por los otros, y tenía libros de todos los temas, incluso había libros que ni siquiera encontrarías en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

En la segunda puerta, había un baño, un enorme baño decorado al estilo de la Grecia antigua, las tinas parecían piscinas, y había retratos de sirenas y ninfas del agua por doquier.

Al lado izquierdo de la sala, había un piano de cola, y un mini bar del lado más alejado de la salida, y del lado más cercano, se extendía una puerta más, al entrar estaban unas mesas de billar, y un espacio para juegos de mesas, a los chicos les encantaba jugar a las cartas y al domino, y al lado izquierdo de aquella misma habitación había un puerta más que llevaba a un dormitorio. A veces los chicos se quedaban a dormir allí.

Sirius decidió seguir caminando de nuevo, "Hey" le dijo a Peter mientras caminaban, "¿Dónde esta Remus?"

Los dos voltearon a la vez, y Remus se paró en seco y los volteo a ver con una mirada inocente, había venido caminando detrás de ellos todo este tiempo, pero sin hacer ruido alguno.

Sirius se asustó, y brincó hacía atrás "Te juro Remus," dijo poniendo una mano en el corazón "que si sigues haciendo eso, algún me causarás un infarto"

Remus sonrió pero no dijo nada. Y siguieron caminando.

Pronto los tres chicos estaban frente a la estatua de la ninfa, y Sirius siendo el más cercano dijo la contraseña "Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail" y la estatua brincó con un elegante movimiento, como si cobrará vida, y dejó ver una puerta, la cual abrió Sirius para encontrar a James caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación.

"Insisto," dijo Sirius "Tenemos que cambiar esa contraseña, no me agrada es demasiado fácil, Moony."

Remus volvió a voltear a ver a Sirius, y alzó los hombros como diciendo no sé.

"Me desesperas" fue lo único que Sirius le dijo en respuesta antes de prestar atención a James.

"Prongs amigo¿Estás bien?" Sirius en verdad dijo esto preocupado. "¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea darle una advertencia a aquella chica? Eh ¿Cómo se llama?" Padfoot pensó un rato, pero nunca había visto a aquella pelirroja y tenía corbata de Gryffindor. "¿Cómo, a poco se me escapó conocer a alguna chica?" pensó Sirius "Algo a de andar gravemente mal con ella."

"Evans" dijo Remus por fin.

"Ah Moony! No estás mudo después de todo" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de matador.

Remus arqueo la ceja y continuo, "Es prefecta de Gryffindor, y también esta en quinto año."

"¿Prefecta? Y ¿Gryffindor? Creó que esa chica no esta bien" dijo Peter y se toco con el dedo la cabeza.

James parecía no prestar atención a la conversación que los otros estaban llevando. Y paseaba de lado a lado de la sala. Sirius, Remus y Peter, se sentaron en los sillones, esperando a que James se calmara.

"No se si Evans, este mal de la cabeza o no" dijo Sirius, "Pero es la primera chica en recibir una advertencia ¿verdad? Generalmente, tenemos buenos tratos con las niñas" dijo Sirius sonriendo para sí mismo, y recargándose en el sillón.

"No me interesa" habló por fin James, "Para hoy en la tarde, sacaremos a esa Evans de la escuela."

"Pero James, vamos amigo es solo una chica" intentó Sirius

"¡Pero NADA!" dijo James tan rápido como Sirius intentó defender a Lily, o así fue como James lo vio "Yo no fui quien decidió esto"

"¿A no?" dijeron Sirius y Peter en coro y confundidos.

"No" dijo James "Fue ella, al meterse conmigo."

Y salió de la habitación. Sirius y Peter se voltearon a ver preocupados.

"No, creo que salga nada bueno de esto" dijo Peter

"Ya veremos, Wormtail, ya veremos" y con un suspiro, Sirius no tuvo más remedio que seguir a James a clases, Peter y Remus hicieron lo mismo.

Aquél día fue largo para todos, y la escuela estaba inusualmente agitada, nada había ocurrido con respecto a Evans, y eso era lo que mantenía tan curiosos a todos y tan preocupada a Lily.

Al parecer estaban esperando el momento indicado, ya casi al final de la mañana la última clase que le tocaba era encantamientos y pensó que sería una clase relajante. Error.

Dieron la última campanada para indicar la entrada al aula, y Lily entró se sentó en un asiento cercano al del profesor, como solía hacerlo, y se sintió contenta a pesar de su 'atrevimiento' no había pagado las consecuencias, y esta clase sería el broche de oro con el que lo cerraría.

La clase comenzó, ahora verían un nuevo encantamiento. Uno que lograba aumentar el tamaño de las cosas y a la vez, si se pronunciaba una silaba más, aquél objeto se multiplicaría.

Lily pensó que iba a ser fácil, sinceramente ella estaba muy avanzada en clases, y podría haberse saltado aquella, pero la clase de encantamientos le fascinaban.

Aquella la tenían con la casa de Ravenclaw, lo cual le hizo pensar que si todos podían hacerlo bien, saldrían temprano.

El profesor Flitwick se bajo de su pila de libros que tenía para poder ver bien todo el salón, y se puso a buscar algo entre los libros, Lily observó a una alumna que estaba junto a él, preguntándole varias cosas, y el instante en que aquella chica de Ravenclaw volteo a ver a Lily con una sonrisa fingida, se le hundió el corazón.

Lily volteo a ver a su alrededor, muchos habían logrado hacer más grande el globo lleno de harina que tenían en sus mesas, "Un globo es lo mejor para practicar este hechizo" había dicho el profesor.

Y ella pudo notar que para su horror era cierto, muchos empezaron a duplicar y a veces hasta triplicar sus globos, y por detrás de ella un muchacho derramó agua sobre ella, y le quito el listón con el que usualmente sostenía su peinado.

Su larga y roja cabellara cayó de inmediato. "Pero ¿qué te pasa?" exclamó Lily enojada al voltearse inmediatamente para ver quien le había derramado el agua. Era James.

"Haber señorita quien la defiende de esto" y apunto con su dedo hacia delante. James se devolvió a su asiento junto con los demás merodeadores. Y se sentó en medio para observar el espectáculo.

James no era estúpido, claro que no, el sabía cuando atacar, sabía que hacer para que todos aquellos que se le opusieran, pagarán el precio, y antes de hacer algo, aquél día había investigado a Lily Evans. No se sorprendió al ver que casi nadie la conocía, incluso siendo prefecta, pero eso no se interpuso en su camino, al final lo único que pudo averiguar era que ella era muy buena para encantamientos y que aquella era su clase favorita.

"Pues bien" pensó James "me preguntó hasta cuando dejará de ser tu clase favorita." Y asintió con la cabeza, en señal de inicio.

Lily estaba temblando, el agua que James había derramado estaba fría, y cuando James le hizo ver hacia delante, su piel se heló más, estaban allí más de 50 alumnos, todos con globos de harina y ella mojada, bien sabía que era lo que iban a hacer.

"Claro," pensó Lily "Lo primero es la humillación publica, pero hubiera preferido que esto fuera en el gran comedor no en la clase de encantamientos"

Los globos empezaron a caer sobre ella, de todas direcciones, unos estaban más duros que otros, y a Lily le dolía todo el cuerpo, con tanto ajetreo se preguntó porque el profesor no se daba cuenta, pero aunque ella estaba aturdida por los golpes la verdad era que todo se estaba haciendo el silencio, solo de vez en cuando se escuchaba algún ruido.

"Maldita sea" pensó Lily "Han puesto silenciadores a los globos" Y de hecho eso era lo que habían hecho, antes de tirar algún globo los alumnos los hechizaban para que no hicieran ni el menor ruido.

Después de lo que parecía horas, el bombardeo se detuvo, Lily abrió lentamente los ojos. Y vio a todos trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado, después se oyó una leve explosión al lado de Lily, y salió humo. Ella estaba confundida por todo. Y no sabía hacía donde voltear, el profesor salió de donde estaba y volteo a ver a Lily, con una cara extrañada.

"Parece, que no le ha salido el hechizo" dijo James "Todos habíamos estado haciendo nuestro trabajo mientras ella se nos quedaba viendo, y de pronto explotó todo cuando quiso hacer el hechizo"

James había dado una explicación, antes de que el profesor hubiese pedido alguna. El profesor Flitwick, no pareció muy convencido de lo que James estaba diciendo, el conocía la facilidad de Lily para realizar encantamientos.

"Señorita Evans" dijo el profesor Flitwick "¿Por qué no va a limpiarse? No se preocupe por el desastre, se puede arreglar, a veces todos tenemos un mal día como para realizar algún hechizo"

Lily se levantó de su asiento, cuando el profesor le decía aquello, estaba bastante aturdida y no logró ni decir gracias.

"Eso" se oyó de nuevo la voz de James, y Lily volteo a verlo por mero reflejo no por voluntad "O a lo mejor no es tan buena en encantamientos como decían, no pudo hacer un hechizo tan simple" James le sonrió a Lily, mientras ella se quedaba sin hacer nada.

Lily dirigió su vista hacía la puerta, había comprendido todo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para comprenderlo, James sabía que esta clase era la favorita de ella, y había querido humillarla frente al profesor. Ella sabía que no lo había logrado del todo pues el profesor la conocía bien, pero ella se sentía vacía, había querido una vida tranquila y ahora estaba segura que no recibiría más que humillación tras humillación.

"Vamos señor Potter," dijo Flitwick "Reanude su trabajo"

James asentó con la cabeza y con su varita empezó a murmurar los encantamientos, y el globo crecía, se multiplicaba, se volvía a hacer uno y se volvía a hacer chico. Hizo esto una y otra, y otra vez.

Lily estaba exhausta, tragó saliva, y optó por salir del salón, tenía que ir a quitarse la pegajosa plasta de masa que traía por todas partes, sobre todo en su cabello, que ahora estaba todo enredado.

Al salir del salón, James sonrió para si mismo satisfecho de lo que había hecho, y dejó su varita en paz, y aventó el globo al suelo.

"Estas clases me aburren" dijo, Remus lo volteo a ver "aunque no podemos decir que hoy no tuvimos un poco de entretenimiento." La sonrisa de satisfacción que James desplegaba era grande, lo hacía sentirse el mejor del mundo, Remus en verdad quería a su amigo, pero al que estaba debajo de toda aquella mentira de ser el mejor.

Desde chicos se conocían, habían crecido los cuatro juntos y jamás se habían separado, y Remus a veces se culpaba por dejar a James convertirse en algo que estaba seguro, él nunca quiso. No importaban en verdad todos los problemas familiares por los cuales James pasaba, era su deber y el de sus amigos, el de mantener a James en la tierra, pero aquellos días ya habían pasado, ahora se preguntaba Remus, viendo hacia la puerta, como podría lograr semejante cosa.

Mientras Lily recorría los pasillos para llegar hasta el baño de las prefectas, iba tratando de calmar su enojo, más bien, de calmar su furia contra James, no sabía cuanto iba a poder resistir aquello, pero no se podía rendir.

Doblo una esquina, y se recargó contra la pared, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, cuando otro chorro de agua cayó por su cabeza. Asustada abrió los ojos esperando ver a James con sus amigos, pero en vez de eso vio a Blaze, con Rachel y Adrianna.

Blaze tenía la mano extendida sobre Lily, ella era quien había derramado el agua sobre ella, Lily la vio con una mirada fría y penetrante, ellas no podían darse cuenta de que Lily estaba desesperada por salir de allí, o sabrían utilizarlo muy bien para su beneficio.

"Te lo advertimos, Evans" le dijo Blaze "Sal de esta escuela de una vez por todas, tu lugar no es aquí, es allá con los pobres, deja de pretender algo que no eres" Sonrió de una manera amigable, pero bien sabía Lily que era fingida, antes de irse.

Sola de nuevo en el pasillo, Lily reanudo su camino, ya casi llegaba a los baños, "A lo mejor, me relajó un poco con ellos" pensó al ver por fin la entrada.

Lily cerró la puerta con doble seguro, para que nadie pudiera entrar, necesitaba tiempo sola, tenía que pensar y aclarar todo lo que en su mente estaba girando, sentía que iba a estallar.

Dejo su ropa extendida en el suelo cerca de la bañera, que en verdad parecía una piscina. Era la primera vez que utilizaba aquél baño desde que el año había empezado y había empezado a ser Prefecta. Después se hundió en el agua caliente, y busco entre los jabones el olor a lavanda y a eucalipto.

La espuma empezó a esparcirse por toda la bañera, y el olor a entrar en los pulmones de Lily; cerca de la orilla había una especie de banca donde te podías sentar a descansar aun metida en la bañera, y Lily se sentó.

Comenzó por enjabonarse y el cabello, y se lo desenredo con los dedos, las plastas de masa no eran fáciles de quitar.

"Como me he metido en esto" pensó Lily mientras seguía lavándose el cabello " No se como voy a salir viva, no me quiero ir, dicen que este no es mi lugar pero yo se que lo es, vine aquí para enfrentarme a quien era en verdad" se enjuagó el cabello, y lo amarro en un molote para que no le estorbara, recargó su cabeza en el borde mientras seguía pensado "hubiera deseado poder fingir que no era bruja, que jamás recibí aquella carta, pero como me podía mentir a mi misma, no estoy fingiendo ser algo que no soy¿Por qué no me pueden dejar en paz? Quisiera saber cual es su problema, pero yo se que no lo voy a conseguir. Mientras siga resistiendo, creo que voy a estar bien"

Pero Lily se sentía más sola que nunca, no era buena con tantas emociones, ella siempre había sido la clase de persona que es conocida por lo inteligente que es, que no tiene muchos amigos, que simplemente es ella, emocionalmente ella nunca había querido expresarse mucho, no era bueno, pensaba Lily, pues las emociones podían nublar tu juicio, pero en aquel momento no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

Tan rápido como la lágrima salió, Lily la limpio. "No llores" se dijo "Tu sabes que llorar no sirve de nada, no sirve de nada" se repitió una y otra vez hasta que se calmó, y todo lo que había sentido aquella tarde, lo encerró muy dentro de ella, si iba a ser fuerte no podía permitir que sus sentimientos se entrometieran. Iba a salir de esto costara lo que costara.

Unos cuantos hechizos, y su ropa quedo limpia, terminó de bañarse, el olor a lavanda la tenía relajada. Tomó valor, y al terminar de vestirse, salió de aquel baño, más decidida que nunca a salir adelante, en su reloj observó que era la hora de comer.

"Hacia, el comedor" se dijo Lily.

Entró y las puertas se le hicieron más grandes que nunca, el salón más grande que nunca, y es que, aunque Lily intentara, aquellas emociones de preocupación, y miedo no podían irse así como así.

Se sentó casi en medio de la larga mesa. Había espagueti para comer aquél día, uno de los platos preferidos de Lily. Se acordó de cuando su abuela, le hacía todos los veranos espagueti, era rojo con queso, y se percato de que exactamente ese tipo de espagueti había entre algunas otras variedades.

Con una sonrisa melancólica por el recuerdo de su abuela, tomó un plato y se sirvió, tomó un tenedor, y cuando el tenedor iba a entrar en contacto con el espagueti, el plato tembló. Lily pensó que alguien había intentado hacerlo estallar en vano, así que volvió a intentar meter el tenedor en el espagueti, pero el espagueti se empezó a mover como serpiente, y en el plato, los finos hilos de espagueti se convirtieron en muchas serpientes rojas como el fuego, con ojos amarillos, y enormes colmillos.

Lily gritó, y todos alrededor de ella se alejaron de inmediato, una que otra chica también gritó.

Las serpientes se acercaban cada vez más a Lily, y ella estaba petrificada, no podía moverse, solo podía mantener contacto visual con la más grande de ellas. Y de entre sus recuerdos, uno en especial comenzó a resurgir, cuanto tiempo no había tardado ella en ocultarlo para que en cuestión de segundos volviera.

**--------- Flashback --------**

Lily corría en el bosque, se había pelado con su abuela, y como ella vivía en el campo, algunos bosques se encontraban cerca. Ella no tenía más de seis años, y a causa de su testarudez se había peleado con la abuela, pero no había sido como cualquier pelea que tenían de vez en cuando, esta vez Lily estaba en verdad afectada.

Y mientras corría en el espeso bosque, lloraba como nunca en su vida, sin darse cuenta Lily cayó de repente, el suelo se había partido por lo poroso que estaba, y ella cayó en un nido de serpientes rojas, tembló al pensar que nadie la podría salvar, y gritó. Las serpientes se subían en su cuerpo, y ella no podía moverse, ni salir de allí, su gritó seguía escuchándose en el aire, desgarradoramente.

Lily oyó pasos que corrían hacia ella, y sintió como dos brazos la sacaron de aquel nido, y la sacudieron para quitarle las serpientes que quedaban, y el lodo en el cuerpo de la pequeña niña, su rostro estaba negro, por la tierra que por el llanto se había convertido en lodo.

Su primo, Edmund Evans, la había seguido cuando Lily corrió de la casa, y la abrazó.

**-------- Fin -----------**

En el pasillo que se formaba por los límites de las dos mesas, Lily seguía paralizada por el recuerdo, y el tener enfrente a una serpiente una vez más. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y no respondía a los gritos que su mente daba para alejarse de allí.

Unos pasos se oyeron cerca de ella, Lily sintió un alivio momentáneo, al recordar a Edmund, una mano se acerco a la serpiente y cuando la toco, la serpiente se convirtió en espagueti de nuevo, todavía quedaban bastantes.

"Vamos Evans" dijo una voz llena de arrogancia en su oído "No sabes acerca del encantamiento Lumine"

Lily volteó a ver la cara de James, el estaba allí parado, con su varita en mano, y una sonrisa de victoria, la miraba como si ella fuera inferior y él algo inalcanzable.

Por supuesto que Lily sabía que era el encantamiento Lumine, era un encantamiento capaz de convertir un objeto en animal, pero al contacto con el animal, el objeto volvía a su forma original, era un encantamiento bastante fuerte, y ella sabía que James no era tan bueno en encantamientos, y aunque el hubiera sabido como hacer el hechizo, como sabía el que las serpientes la paralizaban, la inundaban de temor. Nadie en Hogwarts excepto quizás Joanna sabían. Joanna.

A Lily le dolió pensarlo, busco con la mirada, y Joanna estaba sentada a unos lugares de allí comiendo espagueti con la cara derrotada.

"No" pensó Lily, Joanna Cox había sido la única amiga que había tenido en Hogwarts, y ahora ya no.

"Vaya Evans" dijo James viendo como Lily veía a Joanna con una cara de sorprendido horror, las serpientes seguían rodeando a Lily, una comenzó a subirle por el brazo pero Lily lo quitó y de el cayó espagueti. "Digamos que, cualquiera que en verdad ame el Quidditch, haría hasta lo imposible por el"

Esto le hizo comprender a Lily, que James tenía ganada a Joanna, ella amaba el Quidditch, vivía para el Quidditch, y con Lily de tutora, Joanna había logrado avanzar bastante en encantamientos, y la conocía mejor que nadie. No era falta ser genio para entender que Joanna había hecho el hechizo, aunque James pretendió ser él quien lo había realizado.

La cabeza de Lily se cerró, ya no pensaba en nada más que en salir de ahí y correr hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía, tenía que escapar, solo tenía que salir de allí. Temblando, Lily se levantó, las serpientes desaparecieron, y todo el espagueti cayó a sus pies, y antes de que otra cosa pasara, salió corriendo del gran comedor, las risas de todos los alumnos la perseguían mientras corría. Joanna ni siquiera se había dignado a verla y James sonreía.

"Hoy te vas de aquí Evans, te vas de aquí" pensó James, una victoria más, y así mostraba que nadie se metía con él.

Al salir del gran comedor empezó a caminar, y se topo con Cassidy.

Lily la miro "Cassidy…como has estado…desde aquella vez…" pero Cassidy no le hizo caso, continuo caminando como si Lily nunca hubiera estado allí, como si hubiera sido un fantasma. Lily parpadeo un par de veces, estaba sola.

"Todos te han dejado, Evans" le dijo Blaze.

Rachel sonrío al igual que Adrianna "No entiendo porque quieres seguir aquí, no es para ti" dijo Adrianna.

"Solo vete" continuo Rachel "Todos sabemos que eres una cobarde, no te empeñes en seguir ocultándolo".

Lily no dijo nada solo las miro, y siguió corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que la risa que las tres de desvanecieron. Subió las últimas escaleras que tenía que subir para llegar a la torre de astronomía, su único refugio, de este lugar nunca le había contado a Joanna, así que estaría a salvo allí.

Abrió la puerta, y el aire puro le causo escalofríos.

"Maldita sea" dijo Lily "Ya estoy harta, maldición…"

"Detén-" se oyó una voz pero Lily volteo y no vio a nadie, "Detente, por favor" aquellas líneas le sonaron familiares¿No era eso lo que ella le había dicho a James?

Detrás de la pequeña pared que dividía aquel balcón en dos se levantó Remus Lupin. Lily ahogó un gritó de sorpresa, y de horror, el único lugar donde podía descansar, y se encontraba con uno de los merodeadores.

"¿Quieres dejar de gritar y usar este espacio para liberar tu estrés?" le dijo Remus, con una voz calmada, y ojeando el libro que traía en la mano.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Lily.

"Este espacio, es mío, y por eso te pido que te vayas, no quiero que me molestes, solo quiero estar solo, y el que tu liberes tu estrés aquí no me agrada" le dijo Remus una vez más con voz calmada, se recargó en la pequeña pared, mientras Lily lo observaba estupefacta, sus palabras no entraban en su cabeza.

Remus la volteo a ver, "Entonces, si eras tú" dijo recordando que hace algunos días ella había estado allí, quejándose de lo que parecía ser ellos.

"¿To-todo este tiempo, me has estado escuchando?" preguntó Lily, aunque no obtuvo una respuesta. Remus se había vuelto a sumergir en su libro, y ella no hacía más que mirarlo, hubiera sido James y ya la hubiera sacado de allí a patadas, mientras que el solo se lo pedía, no había dicho por favor, pero tampoco la había corrido, simplemente le estaba pidiendo que se fuera.

Remus volvió a alzar la vista, pues ella seguía allí, podía por su respiración agitada. "Vete, por favor" dijo sin más.

Lily miró hacía al suelo cuando el la volteo a ver, suspiró¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer¿Esperar a que Remus se volviera hostil y la sacara, decidió irse, vencida por tan largo día que no acababa. Antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar a abrir la puerta Remus la abrió, y en la entrada estaban parados los dos, muy cerca uno del otro.

"Se que estás teniendo problemas" dijo sin mirarla, y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Lily se quedó mirando a la puerta, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero su corazón latía fuerte, y por un momento dejo de sentirse sola, en aquel balcón cerca de la torre de astronomía.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando, se que es un poco frustrante que Lily no haya hecho nada aún pero esperense ya sabrán que pasa, espero que en el proximo capitulo sea cuando ).

Mil gracias por los reviews son muy lindos y me animan a seguir escribiendo! Por favor dejen revies si leen la historia me gustaría saber que opinan ).

Nos vemos el proximo cap.

Atte.

La autora


	4. Capitulo Cuarto: Quien Lily Evans es

**La guerra de nuestra pasión.**

_Basada en una historia japonesa de nombre "Hana Yori Dango." Todo lo relacionado con esta historia no fue mi idea, y mucho menos lo reclamo como mío. Y todo lo que este relacionado con Harry Potter, es de la brillante J.K. Rowling. Lo demás que no reconozcan bueno ya sin duda es mío. _

* * *

**Capitulo 4 **

**Quien Lily Evans es.**

* * *

Desconcertada y sola se quedó Lily, mirando la puerta por donde Remus Lupin había salido, por un instante antes de que lo hiciera pensó que todo estaba perdido, el único lugar que consideraba de ella, ya no lo era, pero entonces él salió. Se sentó en el frió piso de aquél balcón, y pensó en todos los eventos que habían transcurrido¿Cómo iba a poder soportar todo esto?

Dejó ir un suspiro y miro al cielo, hace tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con las cosas una por una, y ahora estaba pensando en que sería de ella si de aquí a un mes las cosas no se calmaban, de repente le entró en la cabeza que si seguía pensando así jamás llegaría algún lado.

"Vivre au jour ce jour" se dijo a si misma, y una sonrisa se le delineo en los labios, "Es lo único que me queda por hacer, se hace tarde y será mejor que me vaya a trabajar" pensó y se levantó. Salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Increíblemente se sentía tranquila y relajada, a pesar del pésimo día que estaba teniendo, y caminó como si por el momento no le importara nada más que llegar a la sala común e irse a trabajar.

Detrás de un pilar, James Potter estaba recargado, por su mente no pasaba nada, y al voltear a ver de quien eran los pasos que se acercaban, y de pronto, al pasarlo se alejaban, notó que era Lily Evans.

"¿Cómo es posible?" pensó estupefacto al verla caminar de aquella manera, no horas antes la había visto él, temblando con horror, ahora caminaba como si nada hubiera pasado, y no pudo evitar enojarse. "Si así lo quieres, entonces el juego apenas va comenzando" susurró para el mismo entre dientes, y con el ceño fruncido.

Ya en la sala común, Lily la encontró casi desierta y decidió cuidarse, la soledad en aquél momento no era muy buena para ella. Subió a cambiarse rápido, y antes de que alguien entrara por la puerta se deslizó por la chimenea, no sin antes convertir las llamas de calientes a frías. En el momento que ella estuvo del otro lado, pudo ver como James entraba a la sala común, como buscando algo. El corazón de Lily se detuvo por un momento, aún sabiendo que no la encontraría allí. Segundos después James volvió a salir de la sala, y recuperando la respiración Lily alcanzo el faro y se encontró, instantes después en Hogsmeade.

Lily abrió los ojos, el cielo estaba empezando a oscurecer, pues era invierno, y las estrellas iluminaban ya el cielo como una pequeña sonrisa, en esos momentos los detalles eran lo que más contaban para ella.

Al llegar a trabajar, Lily se encontró con Emily, quien notó algo raro en ella, y al terminar Lily de contarle todo acerca de la advertencia, Emily se tensó.

"Tienes que salir de allí, tienes que cambiarte de escuela" le dijo Emily sin rodeos.

"Tu, también crees eso ¿no?" dijo Lily un poco triste, pensando en Blaze, y todos los demás.

"¡Naturalmente! Créeme prefiero a una Lily completa que en pedacitos" contestó Emily, luego vio la cara de Lily, seguro no pudo haber sido el día más agradable de su vida, y luego ella le decía eso…

"Lily, escucha, no es que crea que no puedes con ello, pero mírate es el primer día, y ya saben tus mayores temores, tienen a Joanna de su lado, no quiero que salgas lastimada de esto"

"Pero si me salgo, entonces ellos habrán ganado, y ese estúpido de Potter quedará bien y yo mal. No defendí a Cassidy en vano, aunque ella tampoco me hable ahora…" La verdad es que Lily no encontraba el porque seguir con esto, rendirse siempre era más fácil, pero no podía¿qué pasaría con sus sueños de trabajar en St. Mungos¿Y los de su familia? Ellos ya habían sacrificado bastante por ella.

"Solo ten cuidado" dijo la Señorita Moore apareciendo de la nada, causando que las dos chicas saltaran.

"¡Señorita Moore¿ha estado escuchando?" dijo Lily asustada.

"Ese Potter¿no es hijo de la famosa familia de aurores en Inglaterra?" pregunto rápidamente "Entonces ten cuidado, el hombre que yo amé una vez se metió con alguien que nunca debió, e intentaron borrarlo del mapa"

"¿Borrarlo?" dijo Lily un poco confundida por los comentarios de la Señorita Moore, no podía dejar de pensar que estaban fuera de lugar en aquella seria conversación.

Emily le sonrió a Lily, y luego meneó la cabeza. "Me preguntó que era la señorita Moore antes de abrir esta tienda de dulces" fue todo lo que dijo al respecto.

La hora de trabajo pasó sin más, unos cuantos clientes llegaron, pero fue una noche relativamente tranquila, cuando llegó la hora de irse, Emily y la señorita Moore despidieron a Lily deseándole buena suerte.

"Si alguien puede con ellos, eres tu Lily" le gritó Emily antes de que ella desapareciera caminando en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hacía frío pero no importaba, Lily todavía se sentía insegura de si misma, y había decido resolver una cosa a la vez, primero sobreviviría a aquel tormentoso día, "Ya después veré que hacer" pensó y tomó el transportador.

La sala estaba vacía cuando llegó y salió lo antes posible, había comprado algunos dulces con la señorita Moore, y otros ella se los había dado. No eran la mejor comida pero por lo menos le ahorrarían la cena con todo el alumnado de Hogwarts.

Se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, esta vez no al balcón si no a la parte más alta, donde no era necesario de un telescopio para ver las estrellas y los planetas. Lily había guardado dos cajas de las cuatro que compro, se había comido los panecillos de chocolate espolvoreados con un polvo blanco, y rellenos de caramelo, que al comerlos te relajaban y hacían sentir mejor, y en aquella fría noche, el cuerpo de Lily estaba caliente como si se encontrara debajo de muchas cobijas.

Una hora después, decidió que era hora de regresar a la sala común, tomaría un baño y después se acostaría a dormir, necesitaba un buen descanso.

"Leones carmesí" le dijo al retrato de la dama gorda, quien abrió la puerta al instante. La sala estaba más llena de lo normal, y al entrar Lily se percató del espectáculo.

Todas sus cosas estaban siendo tiradas desde las escaleras donde se encontraba su dormitorio, hacía la sala común. Sin perder un instante, con su varita y sus manos empezó a recoger todo el desorden, al final aventaron su baúl por las escaleras, estuvo apunto de caerle encima, pero sus reflejos eran muy buenos, y lanzó un hechizo para que se mantuviera levitando mientras ella se quitaba de abajo del baúl.

La ira estaba haciendo temblar a Lily, "¿Por qué simplemente no puede acabarse este día, y ya!" pensó incorporándose.

Metió todo en el baúl, lo hechizo fuertemente para que nadie lo pudiera abrir, y lo puso en un rincón de la sala común.

"Ni se les ocurra acercarse" les dijo apuntando con su varita a todos los que estaban en la sala común, su voz temblaba, y en otras circunstancias a los presentes les hubiera dado miedo, pero como se trataba de toda la escuela contra ella, solo se rieron.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio donde se encontraban todas con las que lo compartía, incluyendo Joanna.

"¿Qué demonios les ocurre a ustedes?" fue lo primero que les preguntó.

"¿A nosotros Evans?" dijo Lucy, una chica alta y morena. "A mí no me han dado la advertencia por ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para callar a James mientras habla"

"Sí, además, digamos que necesitábamos tu espacio" dijo Ana, una buena amiga de Lucy.

"Solo estorbas aquí" terció Susana "Al fin podremos respirar el aire limpio, ya sacamos toda la mugre de aquí"

Si las miradas matarán, Lily hubiera matado a aquellas tres, las hubiera revivido y vuelto a matar.

"Quítense de mi camino" les ordenó, pues estaban paradas frente a ella, y tapaban a Joanna.

"Haznos movernos, estúpida" dijo Susana con una voz sorprendida pero severa, jamás habían visto a Lily enojada.

"Inténtalo" empezó Lucy "Pero no creo que seas capaz ni de eso" tomó a Lily de un brazo para sacarla del cuarto, pero ella la empujo.

"¡Suéltame!" Lily enojada no era buena señal, inclusive para Joanna, quien tenía años de conocerla jamás la había visto enojada, y oculta detrás de su cama esperaba que las otras tres pudieran con Lily.

"Les pedí por las buenas que me dejen pasar, solo tengo que hablar con Cox," dijo una vez más viendo a todas "Vamos Uds. saben tan bien como yo, que Uds. tres contra mi en un duelo no pueden"

Lily jamás había peleado un duelo, pero amenazaba a las otras tres chicas con su varita, la ira la estaba controlando, y no sabía que hacer, solo necesitaba hablar con Joanna, y no quería esas tres interponiéndose entre ellas.

Lucy, Ana y Susana salieron de la habitación, renuentes, pero no iban a arriesgarse a que Lily les lastimara su bello rostro, o algo por el estilo.

Cuando salieron Lily cerró la puerta y volteo a ver a Joanna.

"Sal de Hogwarts Lily" fue lo primero que dijo Joanna en un tono calmado pero tembloroso.

"No," empezó Lily "¿Por qué¡Se suponía que eras mi mejor amiga!" le gritó Lily, la paciencia era algo que se le estaba extinguiendo.

"M-me amenazó con sacarme del equipo" dijo Joanna entre lágrimas "¡Sacarme del equipo Lily!"

"¿Y por eso tengo que sufrir yo?"

Joanna la miró con enojo en su cara esta vez "¿Tú? Si yo no fui quien calló a James, tu sola te metiste en esto no me eches la culpa por tus acciones" Ella también empezaba a alzar la voz

"Pero eso no significada que tenías que ir a contarle todo lo que sabes de mí¿Qué le contaste?" le preguntó, tomándola de los hombros pero Joanna solo volteo la cara, las lágrimas se le deslizaban por la cara "¡Joanna!" intento Lily una vez más "¿Qué le contaste?"

Como pudo Joanna se soltó y la volteo a ver de nuevo, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas "Este año, vienen los entrenadores de ligas Nacionales a los partidos, s-sí m-me sacaba, a lo mejor nunca entraba a ninguno" Joanna se encontraba en el piso temblando, y bañada en lágrimas.

Lily se alejó un poco, miró hacía la puerta, si Joanna les había contado todo, la escuela no tardaría en saber que era hija de muggles, y que era pobre. Ella no estaba avergonzada de eso, pero eso les daría ventaja.

"¿Todo?" le dijo en un suspiro "¿Les contaste todo?" La respiración de Lily se agitaba, las lágrimas se estaban desbordando, y Lily no podía detenerlas. "Éramos amigas, pensé que eso importaba más."

Joanna la miró "Si tu hubieras estado en mi situación hubieras echo lo mismo"

"Cállate" Lily no sabía que hacer, si salir de la habitación o que "Ya, ya no me conoces Joanna. Y debes saber, que yo jamás sería tan cobarde como tú."

Joanna bien sabía que era cierto, pero ella necesitaba algo de donde tomarse, ella también estaba sola ahora, sola porque todos sabían que solía ser amiga de Lily Evans, y aunque ella sabía que ya no le quedaba nada, al menos tendría el Quidditch a que aferrarse. Ella si le había rogado a James para que encontrara a alguien más que le pudiera dar información pero el había sido muy claro, o hacía lo que le pedía, o se iba del equipo.

"Sal de Hogwarts, Lily, todo acabará si sales, te lo digo por las amigas que solíamos ser" le dijo Joanna, entre suspiros ahogados por el llanto.

"No me digas que hacer" le contestó Lily mirándola, ella estaba parada y Joanna en el piso "Ya no recuerdo que amigas solíamos ser…"

"¡Sal de Hogwarts!" le gritó Joanna, pero Lily ya había empezado a caminar hacía la puerta, y la había azotado al salir, dejando a Joanna llorar, a lo mejor estaba arrepentida, a lo mejor solo le asustaba el estar sola, pero Lily no pensaba en aquello el instante en que salió.

Iba a salir adelante costara lo que costara, no era posible que toda su vida y todo lo que había hecho para llegar allí, no importara solo porque unos niños consentidos así lo deseaban.

"Se con quien me estoy metiendo, tiene años que los veo hacer sufrir a la gente, no puedo rendirme" todo el enojo que alguna vez sintió por lo que ellos hacían, se estaba acumulando en el pecho de Lily, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, las lágrimas ya no escurrían por su rostro determinado.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras, tenía que darse un baño, y no sabía donde iba a dormir, aunque si esperaba a que todos se fueran a dormir, a lo mejor ella podía quedarse en la sala común, sabía que no descansaría pero no sabía donde más buscar. Mientras atravesaba la sala, todos la abucheaban y sus compañeras se reían sin parar, Lily los volteo a ver.

"Quien diría" pensó Lily "Que los que suponen ser valientes y fieles, se convierten en esclavos del primer hombre con poder que ven". En aquellos momentos Lily se preguntaba como los Merodeadores solos podían haber convertido a todos en personas tan frías y crueles.

Al salir de la sala común sus pies la llevaron al baño de las prefectas, era el único lugar aparte del balcón en la torre de astronomía donde se podía relajar. Hechizo la puerta como lo había hecho antes y se dio un largo baño caliente, tenía que dormir, pero simplemente no sabía en donde.

"¿En el gran comedor¿En algún salón¿En dónde?" pensaba Lily, nunca se le había ocurrido que algún día tendría que dormir en otra parte que no fuera su dormitorio.

Limpio un poco su ropa, y al secarse volvió a ponérsela. Había tardado dos horas en el baño, las dos horas más relajantes de ese día. Miró a su reloj y marcaba las 12:00am.

"Medianoche" pensó Lily, ella nunca había estado a esa hora despierta antes, y por lo tanto no sabía si alguien iba a estar allí o no. "Será mejor que espere una hora más, no creo que alguien se desvele tanto entre semana."

Pensó que era mejor quedarse allí, estaba agotada y no quería lidiar con nadie en esos momentos. Pasó la hora practicando hechizos en al agua, la congelaba, luego hacía esculturas con el hielo, y luego la derretía lentamente, sacaba burbujas, y en fin, allí se notaba como en verdad dominaba los encantamientos.

Dio la una de la mañana, era hora de irse a la sala común, lo único por lo que se tendría que preocupar sería por la gata del señor Filch y por el señor Filch.

"Un encantamiento desilusionador bastará" dijo en voz baja, asomándose por la puerta entre abierta del baño. Tomó su varita y apunto con la punta de la misma hacía su cabeza murmurando el encantamiento. Sintió como si un huevo se hubiese roto en su cabeza y mientras el encantamiento se deslizaba por su cuerpo sentía una onda de calor.

Pronto la onda de calor dejó de sentirse, y Lily supo que el encantamiento estaba hecho. "Ahora" pensó "tengo que hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque sea de cierta manera invisible…"

Sus pasos apenas hacían eco, los pasillos estaban vacíos pero eso no significaba completa libertad. Llevaba más de la mitad del camino recorrido cuando vio a la gata del señor Filch, la señora Norris.

Asustada caminó para atrás hasta toparse con la pared, allí intento respirar lo más calmado y callado posible, y mientras lo hacía, pudo sentir una respiración cerca de ella, volteo a su lado izquierdo pero no vio nada, y tampoco se atrevía a extender la mano para ver si era alguien más.

La señora Norris, se quedó viendo a la pared un buen rato hasta que se alejo sin maullar.

Lily se quedó recargada en la pared un buen rato, hasta que dejo de sentir la respiración a su lado, cuando lo hizo alzo la mano y creyó sentir que rozaba algo, como una fina tela de seda. Estupefacta siguió su camino hacía la sala común.

"No me hace bien quedarme despierta tan tarde…" pensó desconcertada, por su puesto que todo lo que paso pudo haber sido producto de su imaginación, o así pensó ella por lo menos.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala común la encontró desierta, solo el fuego hacia ruido en la habitación, pudo ver su baúl en el lugar donde lo había dejado, nadie había podido abrirlo, y ¿Cómo? Si el encantamiento que uso ni siquiera los de séptimo año lo sabían. Suspiró para sí misma mientras lo encantaba para hacerlo más chico y ligero, y así pudo encontrar un lugar para esconderlo.

Se sentó, cansada, en un sillón mientras deshacía el encantamiento desilusionador que se había puesto. Miró al techo, acomodándose en el respaldo del sillón.

"Todos se levantan como a las 8, el desayuno es a las 8:30 así que si me levanto a las 7 y salgo de aquí es posible que ni se enteren que estuve aquí" pensó para ella misma cuando el reloj ya marcaba las 2am. Puso un encantamiento para levantarse dentro de 5horas pero difícilmente pudo conciliar el sueño.

En otra parte lejos de la sala común, James se sentaba desconcertado en la sala merodeadora, cuando venía de un paseo en Hogsmeade, al entrar ya en Hogwarts y al ver que la señora Norris estaba cerca; se recargó en la pared y sintió como si alguien más estuviera allí, pero no vio a nadie, en cuanto pudo ver que la señora Norris se desvanecía por los pasillos solitarios, siguió su camino, pero sintió como algo rozaba con su capa de invisibilidad.

"No puede ser" pensó James, "Las capas son muy caras, no creo que alguien más tenga una en todo Hogwarts, y menos creo que alguien de Hogwarts sea capaz de algún encantamiento de invisibilidad, ni siquiera algunos de los mejores aurores pueden lograrlos…"

Mientras estaba el sentado en la sala, tomando té, se abrió la puerta de la sala de billar y otros juegos.

"Prongsie amigo, por fin llegas pensé que te quedarías toda la noche en Hogsmeade" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa que se mezcló con un bostezo al final.

James solo levantó las cejas y se llevó la taza de té a la boca, hizo un pequeño sonido de dolor al contacto con el agua caliente y dejó la taza en la mesa. Tomó una servilleta y de su labio inferior limpió un poco de sangre que tenía de una herida superficial.

Sirius al ver esto meneó la cabeza y sentó en un sillón que estaba al lado del de James, "¿Que voy a hacer contigo?" le preguntó Sirius "Cada que te dejamos solo, te metes en algún pleito, no me imagino como habrán terminado los otros…" y de la nada apreció otra taza de té.

"No fue mi culpa" dijo James viendo a Sirius tomar su té "Ellos empezaron"

"Si, James" contestó Sirius "Los demás siempre empiezan, esta bien sabes, de vez en cuando meterse en algún pleito para ejercitar los puños y los hechizos, pero ¿Por qué cada que te enojas? Sigo sin entender porque crees que esa es la mejor manera de solucionar los problemas, pegar, pegar y pegar"

James sonrió y encogió los hombres "Ah ya sabes son cosas que no podemos remediar" dijo extendiendo los brazos en la parte más alta del respaldo. Se sentía un hombre libre, pero esa libertad casi nunca le traía satisfacciones, teniendo todo el dinero del mundo, el poder, la fama, siempre había algo que faltaba, y eso era algo que compartía con sus tres mejores amigos.

A lo mejor de ahí que fueran tan amigos, pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto los últimos años, desde que las responsabilidades de que iban a hacer o deshacer cuando se graduarán empezaron a caer en sus hombros. Fue como si los soltarán para hacer todo lo que pudieran con el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

James y Sirius se habían convertido todavía en personas más descontroladas, todo era un juego para ellos, jamás lograban ver las cosas en serio. Siendo muy inteligentes, nunca tenían problemas con sus calificaciones, y teniendo todo el poder y el dinero, la fama nunca les faltaba, así como los seguidores, las chicas y en fin, todo lo que un adolescente pudiera pedir.

Peter sufría, en cambio, pues el no era tan talentoso en la escuela como sus dos compañeros, y el si resentía. Y Remus, pues el se había vuelto más serio, claro que le encantaba estar con sus amigos, pero a veces no soportaba el comportamiento de James y Sirius, y el creía que la culpa de que fueran así era de él, pues no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

Las tazas de té estaban ya casi vacías, y James bostezo esta ves, con un pequeño hechizo había remediado la herida que tenía.

"Ya son casi las 4 de la mañana James" dijo Sirius "yo me voy a dorm" pero otro bostezo le impidió terminar la frase. Se levantó y se fue al dormitorio, James hizo lo mismo después de desaparecer las tazas y medio limpiar la mesa de ocre.

Al acostarse en su cómoda y tibia cama, miró al techo, hace bastante que Remus lo había encantado para desplegar constelaciones y estrellas. James soltó una risita, Remus era tan apasionado con la astronomía, casi tanto como con la defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, no podía dormir, aquella chica de cabello rojo le estaba quitando el sueño, al no verla en la cena pensó que tal vez ya se había decidido por abandonar Hogwarts pero después se enteró que la habían corrido de su dormitorio y aunque Joanna intentó _'razonar'_ con ella, dejó claro que no pensaba irse de la escuela.

"Niña estúpida¿Quién se cree que es?" la constelación de Orión cambio por la de sagitario mientras pensaba eso "Después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar no piensas irte…no se si eres en verdad estúpida o pretendes ser valiente, pero ya encontraré la manera, nadie aquí le va decir a James Potter que hacer, y lo aprenderás por las buenas o por las malas…"

No se cuantas horas pasaron o si fueron minutos, pero eventualmente James sucumbió al sueño y fue un sueño ligero, igual a los que ha tenido desde hace tanto tiempo, por ello prefería no dormir, de todos modos no descansaba o así lo sentía él. Y aquello le molestaba más que todo, más incluso que la chica que estaba a punto de levantarse en otra parte de tan inmensa escuela.

La aurora empezaba a iluminar la sala común, los ventanales filtraban la luz y las figuras en ellos parecían brillar. La luz molesto a Lily, quien se retorció en el sillón, había sido una noche muy incomoda para ella, extrañó poder dormir en su cama.

Al levantarse y percatarse que faltaba todavía una hora para las 7 de la mañana, decidió peinarse y acomodar su ropa, ya se había bañado a noche, y probablemente las demás prefectas se bañarían antes de las 8, así que ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de irse a bañar también allí.

La mañana se aclaró, el sol ya estaba más arriba en el cielo. "Un día más en Hogwarts" pensó con alegría, nunca nadie lo había logrado pero ella sí, ella no era como todos los demás, su abuela siempre se lo había dicho.

"No te dejes arrastrar por la corriente" era lo que su abuela le había enseñado y que por tantos años había estado rondando en su cabeza, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

Por fin se decidió a salir, iría al lago a tomar un paseo matutino, ya después intentaría ir a tomar un desayuno lo más temprano posible, así a lo mejor se evitaría problemas. El lago brillaba pues el sol se reflejaba en él, después de caminar unos 20 minutos, se sentó a la orilla del lago, y se quitó los zapatos, le encantaba sentir el agua en sus pies.

Se sentía más relajada, aunque le dolía la espalda por dormir semi-sentada.

"Será mejor que me apuré, ya van a dar las 8:30 y no quiero que me molesten en el desayuno, hoy será un buen día" se dijo con ánimos, y se encamino al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegó no estaba tan vacío el lugar pero tampoco estaba lleno, y no se veían los merodeadores por ningún lugar.

"No creó que sean capaces de levantarse temprano…" pensó e intentó tomar un pan, pero al instante desapareció, quiso después agarrar un vaso para servirse jugo, pero el vaso también desapareció. Y así durante unos 5 minutos estuvo luchando por tomar algo para comer pero no podía, se estaba empezando a frustrar, y unas chicas ya se habían empezado a reír de ella.

Quiso hacer un último intento por tomar una pera y no pudo, pero otra mano alcanzó a tomar la pera que estaba al lado de la que ella quiso tomar, y volteo a ver quien era, no era nada menos que James, que ni siquiera la volteo a ver, tomo la pera y con la otra mano se metió un pergamino en su bolsillo. Se fue sin decir nada y mordiendo la pera. Peter venía detrás de James, y paso sin ver a Lily. Sirius pasó y puso su mano en la cabeza de Lily mientras hacía un gesto que _'ni modo'. _Y al final venía Remus, se veía más cansado, pero tampoco volteo a ver a Lily.

Su estomago empezó a protestar, tenía hambre y no sabía que hacer. Se levantó y se dirigió a las cocinas, casi corrió hasta allá, y cuando llegó, los elfos la recibieron bien, le sirvieron al instante té, pan, leche, cereal y fruta.

Lily empezó por servirse leche y cereal, y tomó un pan. Luego se preparó un té, no iba ni a la mitad del desayuno, y cabe aclarar que estaba comiendo bastante rápido, cuando un elfo desapareció y un minuto después volvió a aparecer.

"Señorita, señorita" dijo el elfo empezando a llorar, si algo le partía el corazón era no poder servirle a alguien "Lo siento pero tiene que irse de aquí"

Lily dejó caer la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo el cereal. "¿Qué¿Por qué?" dijo con un sentimiento de frustración atrapado en su garganta.

"El joven Potter, sabe que esta aquí, y nos a ordenado que no le sirvamos nada, y que no cocinemos nada mientras usted esta aquí, le pido por favor que se retire" contestó el pequeño elfo llorando.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para comprender lo que el elfo le decía, "¿Cómo demonios sabe donde estoy?" se preguntó Lily, mientras se levantaba lentamente del asiento, y tomaba una manzana para llevársela.

No comprendía porque los elfos debían hacerle caso a James, pero el desayuno iba comenzando y los elfos tenían que seguir trabajando. La puerta se abrió y cuando iba a salir, el mismo elfo la tomó por la muñeca.

"Señorita, la manzana por favor, tampoco le puedo permitir que se lleve nada de aquí."

Lily se rindió "Bien," dijo y le dio la manzana, de mala gana, pero a la vez se sintió un poco mal, el elfo estaba llorando, en verdad hacía eso en contra de su voluntad, de cierta manera le recordó a Joanna, pero los elfos tenían lazos mágicos que no podían romper, y lazo fuerte tenía que tener con James como para que le estuviera haciendo tanto caso.

Al salir de la cocina, ya no tenía tanta hambre, había alcanzado a comer bastante antes de que la sacarán, se preguntaba que tantas cosas más no le estarían esperando, y seguía sin comprender como Potter sabía donde se encontraba ella.

Lily pensó que todavía tenía unas cajas de dulces y panecillos con ella, y eso debería bastar para que no se muriera de hambre hasta que pudiera salir de Hogwarts a comer algo. Quizás buscaría algún lugar que le trajera el almuerzo por lechuza.

La mañana estaba clara y todavía faltaba para las 9, así que se dirigió cerca del lago, para terminar alguna que otra tarea que no había podido completar ayer y se había desvelado haciendo.

Cuando puso el último punto en su última tarea y guardo todo, el cielo empezó a oscurecer, las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo.

"No puedo creer a este clima tan loco" pensó Lily mientras corría hacia dentro del castillo, pero antes que nada hechizo su mochila para que el agua no le entrara, y siguió corriendo, la puerta ya estaba cerca y la lluvia se soltó de la nada.

"Maldita sea, de seguro me pega un resfriado" siguió corriendo, y cuando estaba a unos metros de la puerta, Blaze, Adrianna y Rachel aparecieron; Lily se detuvo al instante con los ojos lo más abiertos que podía pues la lluvia estaba helada y no alcanzaba a ver bien.

Haciendo una seña de despedida, las tres desaparecieron detrás de las grandes puertas que se iban cerrando, esto sorprendió a Lily y no pudo evitar gritar "¡No!" cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo, de inmediato continuo corriendo pero cuando llegó ya estaba cerrada. La desesperación y frustración que estaba sintiendo aumento, y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo la puerta con sus puños cerrados.

"¡No! Maldición¡Ábranme!" gritaba, pero ella sabía que era inútil, ni siquiera se imaginaba cuantas personas se necesitaron para cerrar aquellas grandes puertas, sola, jamás iba lograr abrirlas. Se alejó de la puerta, varios metros, y comenzó a lanzar hechizos de todo tipo, especialmente fuertes.

"Pero no funcionan" pensaba mientras continuaba, hasta que cayó en cuanta de que esto sería imposible, ya había leído, el libro de la historia de Hogwarts, por métodos violentos no la abriría. Bajo la lluvia helada, Lily dejo de pensar un momento, tendría que calmarse y controlar su temperamento antes.

Y de la nada recordó el balcón en la torre de astronomía, había una barda y detrás de allí había escaleras, a lo mejor no hasta el suelo pero podía escalar un poco.

Corrió hasta rodear la parte oeste de Hogwarts y llegó hasta donde se veía el balcón, las escaleras estaban a unos dos pisos del suelo, bastante alto pero no importaba, había ramas alrededor como enredaderas, usaría un hechizo para aligerar su peso, y así evitar que las ramas de rompieran.

"Aquí vamos" se dijo así misma, mientras empezaba a escalar, la lluvia le nublaba la vista y el frió ya calaba por sus huesos, pero no se iba a dar por vencida, llegó hasta donde las ramas le permitieron, si daba un salto lograría alcanzar parte de la barda que era el borde de las escaleras, y si no llegaba le esperaba una no muy pequeña caída, pero era tanto su deseo de seguir allí, y era tan testaruda que no lo pensó dos veces al saltar con una mano alcanzó el borde, y como el hechizo que se había puesto la hacía mucho más ligera, pudo subir sin mucho dificultad.

Jadeando se sentó en las escaleras para recobrar el aliento, y para que la adrenalina se le bajará.

"No pienso volver a hacer eso" dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, brincaba la barda y abría la puerta del balcón para entrar a Hogwarts. Ya adentro se secó con unos cuantos hechizos, pero seguía fría, y su piel se había puesto pálida, remarcando sus ojeras.

Después de aquella tormentosa mañana, los días pasaron siempre con algo nuevo para Lily, pero día a día los fue superando, no había dormido más de 10 horas aquella semana, estaba exhausta, el cuerpo le dolía, y empezaba a tener síntomas de resfriado.

Los eventos que le siguieron a dejar a Lily encerrada afuera de Hogwarts fueron cada vez, más seguidos y más pesados. Ella procuraba pasar la mayoría de su tiempo lejos de donde había mucha gente así si pasaba algo, podía lidiar mejor con ello, pero ya casi para el fin de semana estaba tan cansada que ya no podía más, y para acabar con todo el buen ánimo de Lily, en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, toco un pequeño duelo para practicar unos hechizos de protección, y de defensa que habían estado viendo.

Iban a ser dos duelos, y los alumnos iban a elegir quien contra quien, primero de los hombres eligieron a James contra William un muchacho de Slytherin, el duelo no tardo más de cinco minutos y el ganador fue obviamente, James.

"Bueno muchachas, ahora les toca a ustedes decir quien sigue, dos muchachas por favor, de preferencia una de Gryffindor y una de Slytherin, pero si quieren dos de la misma casa pues ¡que hacer!" dijo la profesora Rose quien les impartía esa materia.

Era una muchacha recién salida de sus estudios de Auror pero había decidido ser maestra por un tiempo, ya que con la guerra empezando había mucho que poner en riesgo y se dio tiempo para pensar un poco las cosas.

El duelo se decidió así: primero que nada escogieron a Lily, resignada se levantó de su asiento como pudo, estaba peor que nunca, su resfriado se estaba complicando un poco por los constantes chorros de agua que le aventaban, no había dormido aquella noche, pues algunos alumnos ya se habían enterado que estaba durmiendo en la sala común, y no había estado comiendo bien tampoco, no se podría describir su situación de otra manera más que como un infierno. Pero se levantó decidida iba a hacer lo como pudiera.

Y como era de esperar escogieron a otra Gryffindor, pues los Slytherin no estaban tan metidos en los 'juegos' de las otras tres casas, y escogieron a Lucy, la muchacha alta y morena, que había compartido el dormitorio con Lily hace menos de una semana.

"Muy bien ya saben que hechizos se pueden usar, y cuales no, recuerden un hechizo a la vez, solo estamos practicando" les recordó la profesora, pero las palabras entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro.

Lily intentó aferrarse lo más que puso a su varita, confiaba en que podía hacerlo, y claro que podía pero en condiciones normales…

El duelo comenzó, Lucy pensó que tenía la ventaja y lanzó el primer hechizo, pero Lily lo cubrió rápido, sus reflejos eran buenos. El hechizo reboto pero Lucy lo esquivo bien, aunque eso le dio tiempo a Lily de quitar su hechizo en forma de escudo y lanzar uno para alejar al oponente, el cual pegó en el pecho de Lucy y la aventó con poca fuerza, así como Lily lo había lanzado, hacía atrás.

La compasión de Lily no tuvo recompensa, Lucy se enojó y lanzó hechizo tras hechizo ignorando las instrucciones que la profesora le estaba diciendo, el escudo de Lily se empezó a debilitar, ni ella ni su escudo iban a soportar más de unos segundos, y Lucy no paro de lanzar hechizos, cada vez más fuertes, y por fin el escudo de Lily cedió y los hechizos le dieron de lleno, pero para esto la profesora ya le había arrebatado la varita a Lucy, quien sonreía en su victoria, aunque hubiese hecho trampa.

Lily cayó al piso, los hechizos la habían estrellado contra la pared, y después de que pararon se deslizo al piso, todavía se encontraba conciente pero no mucho, le costaba respirar, y tenía un cortada en su mejilla derecha.

La profesora corrió a ver a Lily. "Dios, pero ¿qué le pasa a la juventud de ahora?" dijo en voz baja, "Necesito llevarte a la enfermería pero no voy a dejar a este salón solo, mm Señor Lupin" dijo la Profesora, y Remus se acerco, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna, a diferencia de las demás que parecían satisfechas. Y James entre ellos solo tenía una cara de indiferencia.

"Pensé que resistiría un poco más" pensó desilusionado James, se levantó y se fue del salón.

"Potter!" exclamó la profesora y emitió un gruñido "No tengo tiempo de lidiar con todos, Lupin lleve a la señorita a la enfermería." Y dicho eso empezó a dejar tarea a todos y puso en detención a Lucy.

Al salir del salón, ayudando a Lily a caminar, Remus la volteo a ver con una cara de interés por primera vez en todo lo que la conocía, pero dejo de verla tan pronto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya llevaban varios pasillos caminando cuando Lily empujó a Remus.

"No necesito de tu ayuda para llegar hasta allá" le dijo e intento caminar sola.

"Esta bien" dijo Remus viéndola irse, pero no dado más de tres pasos, Lily se desmayó, y Remus alcanzó a tomarla en sus brazos antes de que se estrellara contra el piso. "Seguro, no necesitas nada de ayuda," le dijo sarcásticamente y la llevó hasta la enfermería.

Lily permaneció el resto de la tarde en la enfermería, era viernes y le mandaría una lechuza a la Señorita Moore para excusarse de trabajar. Realmente estaba cansada y mientras pudiera estar en la enfermería dormiría y comería, aquí ni los Merodeadores ni el resto de la escuela la molestarían.

Esto le dio tiempo de pensar, era obvio que no se iban a detener en su afán de sacarla de la escuela, y necesitaría dormir y comer si quería evitarse accidentes como el de aquella mañana, y la próxima vez, quizás no se encontraría en un aula para que un profesor interviniera.

"Primero lo primero, tengo que encontrar donde dormir" pensó, "Luego una manera de buscar comida, creo que en el Profeta vi algo…" Miraba al techo, había dormido más de diez horas seguidas, y no tardaría mucho para que la enfermera le trajera algo de comer.

"Cuando venga, le pediré que me traiga el Profeta, estoy segura de que allí vi algo" y en efecto en ese mismo momento la señorita Pompfrey entró con una bandeja llena de comida.

La puso sobre una pequeña mesa que hizo aparecer donde estaba recostada Lily, y ahí dejo la bandeja.

"Pensé que te gustaría una buena comida, por lo que se ve, no has estado comiendo muy bien¿Verdad?" le dijo la enfermera.

"Pues… ¿no he mm tenido tiempo?" intentó Lily.

"Cuídese más señorita Evans, no es bueno que se esfuerce tanto si no va a cuidarse…" y dicho eso se retiró.

Lily comenzó por tomar una cuchara para comer la sopa caliente que le había traído la enfermera, y notó, para su sorpresa que también venia el Profeta en la bandeja junto a la comida.

"Genial" pensó y se puso a hojearlo, encontró un pequeño restaurante en Hogsmeade que enviaba la comida vía lechuza, y los precios no eran precisamente caros. "Bueno," dijo tomando esa hoja del periódico "un problema resulto, falta otro."

Donde y como, podía encontrar otro dormitorio era lo que Lily quería saber, se puso a recordar mientras terminada su rica y basta cena, lo que hace tiempo había leído en historia de Hogwarts, el libro, cerca del lado sur era donde se habían encontrado al parecer las habitaciones de los cuatro fundadores, pero se habilitaron más los salones cercanos a lo que era la parte norte, este, oeste y centro que aquella parte sur casi no era utilizada, menos visitada.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una buena noche de sueño, y un gran desayuno, Lily salió de la enfermería con muchas energías. Se sentía bien en todos los aspectos, y más fuerte que nunca, hacía ya casi una semana que todo el ajetreo de la advertencia había empezado…

"Y sigo aquí" pensó Lily con una sonrisa en su cara, iba camino a la sala común para sacar su baúl y así poder emprender su búsqueda de un nuevo dormitorio para ella sola.

Como era sábado casi todos los alumnos se habían ido a Hogsmeade, pues antes de que la guerra devastara aquél pequeño pueblo, Hogsmeade era visitado por muchas personas, había tiendas de ropa, antros para menores y mayores, bars, hoteles aunque no muy grandes, y muchas cosas más, era más que un pueblo una pequeña cuidad habitada por puros magos y brujas. Casi nunca alguien se quedaba en Hogwarts en vez de ir a Hogsmeade pues siempre había algo nuevo que hacer o que visitar.

Lo cual le daba a Lily mucha ventaja, si sus cálculos estaban correctos tendría aproximadamente hasta las 6 de la tarde para buscar un dormitorio y si no encontraba, bueno pues volver a la sala común. Pero aún existiendo las posibilidades de no encontrar un dormitorio, Lily no se desanimaba, todo parecía ir bien aquél día.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en entrar, buscar y sacar su baúl de la sala común, y como había previsto, nadie había encontrado su baúl y menos lo habían abierto, lo cuál mejoro el humor de Lily. Al salir de la sala común se dirigió a ala sur de Hogwarts, y se pudo dar cuenta de que entre más se adentraba hacía allá más frió y más oscuro estaba. Los ventanales estaban cubiertos por cortinas viejas y a su paso Lily iba abriendo todas.

Pronto el ala sur tomó un nuevo aspecto, seguía frío pero ahora se veía más iluminado de lo que había estado en años. En aquellos pasillos Lily intentaba abrir cada puerta que se encontraba solo para ver que habían sido salones o habitaciones vacías. Paso así un par de horas, su baúl siempre flotando tras ella. De repente se encontró en al final de un pasillo, el cuál se dividía en tres diferentes caminos, uno hacía enfrente, otro a la derecha y uno más a la izquierda.

Después de unos minutos optó por ir a la izquierda, y varios pasillos después encontró una bella estatua de una ninfa más no parecía ni del bosque, ni del agua, ni del fuego, era una ninfa del aire. Lily se sorprendió, en lo que había leído las ninfas del aire eran raras y bellas, y aquella escultura parecía tan real que Lily no pudo evitar pensar si era una ninfa del aire dormida.

La ninfa estaba sosteniendo un pequeño libro que llevaba escrito algo así:

_El aire a tu alrededor_

_Te guía a un camino_

_El pasado ya no te persigue_

_Y para el presente nada mejor que un_

Pero un dedo de la escultura tapa la palabra que terminaba el verso.

Lily murmuró aquél verso una y otra vez, tratando de ver que palabra resultaba mejor para terminar aquella frase.

"Y para el presente nada mejor que un¿Qué¿Qué puede ser? Mmm" pasaron los minutos, y por fin Lily se dio por vencida, tenía que encontrar un dormitorio y no podía seguir parada allí viendo que seguía, al fin y al cabo ¿De qué le serviría eso?

"Será mejor que continué" dijo en voz alta viendo a la ninfa y suspirando.

Lo que siguió a este pequeño acto casi mata a Lily de un infarto. Al momento que termino de suspirar, el aire que emanó de su boca brillo de un tono azul, y envolvió a la ninfa, los pedazos de concreto empezaron a caer y se pudo ver que debajo de aquello había una piel tersa.

Asustada, Lily dio unos pasos para atrás no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Y cuando al fin el viento que había envuelto a la estatua se empezó a disipar, ella pudo notar que donde había estado la estatua de la ninfa había quedado una puerta. Camino hacía ella he intento alcanzar la manija, cuando una dulce voz en el viento dijo.

_El aire a tu alrededor_

_Te guía a un camino_

_El pasado ya no te persigue_

_Y para el presente nada mejor que un…_

La voz parecía estar esperando una respuesta que completara su verso.

"Nada mejor que un…" pensó Lily, "¿Qué cosa? Lo último que hice fue suspirar y… ¡Eso! A de ser eso…" Lily volteo a su alrededor pero no había nada, y en voz alta dijo. "Suspiro,"

Por unos minutos todo siguió en calma, pero de pronto la puerta de abrió, dejando a una chica muy sorprendida.

"Me preguntó quien habrá hecho esto…" se refería a la habitación que acababa de entrar. No era como las otras puertas que había abierto, esta habitación tenía una pequeña sala, una chimenea que en cuanto Lily entró se prendió. Se podía ver otra puerta abierta que llevaba a un dormitorio inmenso, con una cama inmensa y se veía tan acogedor…

"¡Bienvenida!" dijo una voz detrás de Lily que la asustó, era el espíritu de una ninfa, al parecer la misma ninfa que había estado antes de escultura. "Vaya no puedo creer que una Gryffindor haya completado el verso, sabes ¿qué desde mi dueña nadie había podido terminarla? Bueno aparte de que casi nadie viene para acá…" dijo la ninfa flotando en el aire y aleteando sus alas que desprendían un polvo brillante.

Sí Lily no hubiera leído antes acerca de ninfas no hubiera sabido que aquél polvo servía para relajar a las personas. Arqueando una ceja ella oía todo lo que la ninfa le decía pero sin en verdad comprender gran cosa de lo que decía.

Por fin la ninfa dijo "Mi nombre es Zephyr y ¿el tuyo?" trayendo a Lily de vuelta a la tierra, pues como no entendía nada de lo que la ninfa le decía se había puesto a pensar de quien podría haber sido esta habitación.

"Lily Evans" dijo con una sonrisa, "gusto en conocerte Zephyr"

"El gusto es mío," dijo la pequeña ninfa, "No sabes como había esperado poder despertar de nuevo, llevó siglos dormida…"

"Siento oírlo¿Entonces, si me puedo quedar aquí?" le preguntó.

"Claro, ese es tu derecho por haber adivinado la última palabra del verso y por haberme despertado, aunque no podré ser tu protectora, aún puedo ser tu amiga" dijo sonriendo.

"No entiendo a que te refieres con todo eso, de hecho no entendí nada de lo que dijiste hace rato…" le confesó Lily.

"Bueno déjame explicarte, más bien contarte una historia…" y así comenzó una larga platica entre Lily y la ninfa, se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol ya empezaba a acostarse cuando de la nada Lily recordó que había dejado su mochila en la enfermería, y salió corriendo por ella, allí tenía algo de dinero, y la dirección del restaurante, junto con muchos de sus apuntes.

Zephyr intentó detenerla balbuceando algo de que eso se podía solucionar pero Lily no hizo casó.

"Ojalá nadie la haya tomado" pensaba mientras corría, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo pero su reloj apenas marcaba las seis, "Va a volver a llover" pensó Lily mientras seguía corriendo. Ya cerca del ala centro de Hogwarts, empezó a caminar, y de entre los pasillos aparecieron tres muchachos un año mayor que ella.

Lily siguió caminado pero ellos se le interpusieron,.

"¿Pero qué¿Déjenme pasar quieren?" y entonces Lily los volteo a ver, todos traían moretones en la cara y parecían a verse metido en un duelo o una pelea, pero entre los moretones ella los alcanzó a distinguir mientras la sujetaban de los brazos y le tapaban la boca para que no gritará.

Aún así Lily opuso resistencia he intento gritar. Aquellos tres muchachos eran los que se encargaban de sacar de la escuela a todos los que recibían una advertencia, ellos habían estado detrás de muchas cosas que le acontecieron a Lily durante la semana, aunque James también había hecho cosas no había hecho tantas como ellos. Y sin embargo, ellos en sí eran controlados por James, el les decía que hacer y a quien.

Un chico de cabello rubio que llevaba sostenida a Lily por un brazo, recordó un par días anteriores a ese.

**---- Flashback ------**

James los había llamado a los tres, la chica Evans no parecía querer salir de Hogwarts a pesar de todo lo que ellos le estaban haciendo sinceramente George no podía comprender porque la chica se resistía tanto ni como era que lo hacía.

James estaba enfurecido, y ellos pagarían las consecuencias…

**---- Fin ---**

James había dicho,_ "Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, no me interesa que sea, solo sáquenla de aquí." _Se habían pasado aquellos dos días intentando buscar la forma de sacar a Evans de una vez por todas, y por fin habían decidido hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Los relámpagos ya empezaban a alumbrar y tronar en el cielo, lo cual hacía más difícil oír gritar a Lily, eso si alguien de entre todo el alumnado la hubiese querido ayudar.

"Cállenla!" gritó George, el chico de cabello rubio a sus compañeros. Intentaron tomar sus varitas para lanzar algún hechizo pero Lily ofrecía demasiada resistencia. La llevaron a un salón en el segundo piso, estaba bastante alejado de donde pudiese pasar gente. Lily seguía gritando, y las lágrimas ya habían empezado a bañar su cara.

"Basta, ya, déjenme ir" gritaba Lily, cuando entraron a al salón. "¡Deténganse!"

Pero era inútil, la aventaron contra el piso, y uno de ellos se subió encima de ella sentando se en su estomago para detenerle los brazos. Lily sentía el peso de él y como este le complicaba la respiración.

"Ya, detente" gritaba Lily, no podía dejar de llorar. Su mente estaba en blanco, seguro no podían ¿o sí?

El tercer chico, Joshua tomo su varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador para que Lily no pudiera hablar, mientras que George le comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa. Lily lloraba y lloraba intentaba gritar pero no salía nada de su boca, no podía soportar el pensamiento de lo que ellos estaban a punto de hacer, sentía todo perdido.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Todos voltearon a la derecha de donde provino la voz, y ahí estaba acostado entre los mesa bancos con un libro en la cara Remus Lupin.

Se quitó el libro de su cara y se sentó volteando a ver la escena que se estaba llevando acabo antes de que el hablara. Un chico estaba encima de Lily, mientras otro le desabotonada la blusa, y el tercero se estaba riendo.

"Déjenla ir" dijo Remus con una voz calmada, la escena le perturbaba pero sus facciones no lo mostraban, su cara seguía tan calmada y serena como siempre, pero su voz demandaba atención. Aunque calmada, lo dijo de una manera en que a los tres se les heló la sangre.

"P-pero Ja-ames dijo que hi-hiciéramos todo lo posible por.." empezó George

"Déjenla" volvió a decir Remus

"¡P-pero es que ella no se rinde!" contestó Aarón levantado la voz.

"No me interesa" dijo Remus sin levantar la voz, pero con un tono de enojo "No me interesa si no se rinde, ni lo que James dijo, solo déjenla y ¡Váyanse!"

"S-sí Remus" dijeron los tres, el era un miembro de los Merodeadores y tenían que obedecer, al instante los tres salieron del salón corriendo, dejando a Remus y a Lily solos.

En cuanto Lily sintió que el peso del chico que había estado encima de ella se desvanecía se incorporo e intento abrocharse la blusa pero las manos le temblaban y no podía, entonces tomó su capa que estaba tirada en el piso y se la puso encima cubriéndose y tomándola con fuerza.

Remus se sentó en un banco cerca de Lily, y lanzó el contra hechizo para el silenciador que tenia Lily.

"Esta lloviendo" dijo Remus en una voz calmada "Y yo que pensé que al fin había encontrado un lugar tan agradable y callado como el balcón."

Lily lo miró por primera vez ese día, las lágrimas se escurrían rápidamente por su rostro.

"G-gra…" intentaba agradecerle pero la voz le temblaba tanto que no podía "Gra-a-cías" por fin dijo.

La cara de Remus se volvió fría otra vez. "No me mal interpretes" le dijo "No te estoy ayudando" y se levanto para irse.

"Es solo que odió todo esto" y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, y la cerró con fuerza.

Lily se quedó en sentada en el frío piso, no comprendía nada de lo que Remus era, solo sabía que lo que había creído, no era cierto, hasta cierto punto pensó que tal vez el era el único que la ayudaría, que el era el único que odiaba el comportamiento de los otros tanto como ella, pero resultó que al final de cuentas el también era parte de los otros. Y que ella en verdad estaba sola.

Como pudo se incorporó, las lágrimas ya estaban cesando, y lo único que ella quería era regresar a su dormitorio. Se abrocho la blusa y la capa, y camino lentamente, su mente intentaba pensar en algo pero todo estaba en blanco.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio, se abrió sola tal y como Zephyr le había explicado, la puerta reconoce la esencia de quien la despertó.

Zephyr vino volando rápidamente hacia Lily, y traía su mochila flotando tras ella, "Te dije que si te esperabas yo podría ¡traértela! El viento hace maravillas" dijo Zephyr pero se cayó cuando vio la cara de Lily, toda empapada y llena de suciedad.

"¿Qué paso Lily?" pero Lily no reaccionaba "Hey Lily¿Qué paso?" insistió Zephyr.

"Ya, ya basta," empezó Lily "Ya no puedo, ya estoy harta, me voy a ir de Hogwarts"

"Pero no puedes hacer eso"

"¡Claro que puedo!" gritó Lily, "Y es lo que debí de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, todo empezó con la estúpida advertencia, no debí de seguir aquí"

"Así solo les darás lo que quieren" le dijo Zephyr tranquilamente, durante su plática Lily le había contado todo a Zephyr pues ella quería saber porque se había cambiado de dormitorio.

"Pues mejor para ellos, así me dejan en paz, de veras que lo intente Zephyr, pero ya no puedo, me estoy ahogando" dijo Lily entre lágrimas "Pensé que sería fácil pero han sido los peores días de mi vida."

"Lily…" dijo Zephyr en un tono triste y compasivo

"Pensé que si intentaba sobrevivir un par de días todo estaría bien, y esta peor que nunca, creía que si ganaba su juego, ayudaría a los demás, pero no hay forma de ganar, y no se en verdad si ahora quiero ayudar a los demás, ellos ni siquiera están ahí para mí, ni mi mejor amiga, ni a la que defendí…Y ahora ni yo misma me puedo ayudar, tengo miedo, más que a salvo me siento perdida, ni siquiera se porque empezó todo esto es como si hubiera empezado a correr y no supiera a donde quiero llegar, ni porque corro, ni porque vale la pena seguir corriendo, todo lo que pensé encontrar simplemente no lo encuentro, y si quisiera volver puedo, ya no podría, ya no tengo a donde…"

Lily lloraba, todos sus ánimos estaban perdidos, en verdad creyó poder ganar, pero al final de cuentas, ella pensó que no tenía lo que se necesitaba, y ya no pensaba aguantar más, estaba fría, y no había nadie que le diese consuelo. Puso una mano en su boca para sofocar el sonido de su llanto.

Un aire calienta la envolvió, entre lágrimas pudo ver la gentil cara de Zephyr, sus cabellos chinos y cafés se revolvían con el remolino de viento que estaba en volviendo a Lily. Era lo más cercano a un abrazo que Zephyr podía dar, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Lily, Zephyr vio que la chica tenía agallas, y se había conmovido por el valiente espíritu de ella, verla ahora llorando le partía el corazón.

"Las cosas no siempre salen como queremos, sabes…" empezó Zephyr "y aunque este día te toco caer, y perder, no significa que todo este mal y no tenga solución, uno cae solo para aprender a levantarse, Lily. Se que es difícil, pero sigue corriendo a lo mejor lo que buscabas terminara encontrándote…"

"Pero no se ni que busco" dijo Lily

Zephyr meneó la cabeza, "Solo sigue adelante Lily, la vida esta llena de sorpresas, y pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de marcar la diferencia, tú la tienes, no la dejes ir"

El aire alrededor de Lily cesó, estaba cansada, y ya había dejado de llorar, las palabras de Zephyr la habían calmado, se estaba comportando como ellos querían que lo hiciera, y si algo no iba a hacer Lily, era darles gusto aquellas crueles personas.

Se levantó del piso, pues estaba hincada en algún momento había perdido el equilibrio, y sin más se fue a la habitación donde Zephyr había acomodado todo en su lugar, había quitado el polvo y dejado un ahora a flores que hizo el sueño de Lily más ameno.

"Es hora de demostrarles, quien Lily Evans es…" pensó Lily antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

Lejos de aquella habitación, Sirius y Peter se encontraban jugando billar en la sala merodeadora escuchando a James renegar.

"Yo no sé que le pasa a Remus estos últimos días, a estado más insoportable que nunca" decía James, "Y no conforme va y estropea lo que George iba a hacer para sacar a Evans de aquí…"

"Vamos James¿ibas a dejar que la violaran solo para complacer tu capricho?" le preguntó Sirius mientras le pegaba a una de las pelotas.

"¿Qué la qué?" preguntó James "No sabía lo que iban a hacer, ellos simplemente dijeron que funcionaría…"

"Eso no significa que estuviera bien lo que iban a hacer" le reprochó Sirius

"¿Estas del lado de Evans ahora?" preguntó enojado "Los hubieran dejado hacerlo como ellos quisieran, solo quiero que se vaya, que se vaya es todo!" dijo James

"Déjate de tonterías, yo se que ni tu hubieras dejado que le hicieran eso, aunque en verdad la quieras sacar de aquí."

"Sí," dijo Peter, descansando un poco del juego se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca "Además¿Por qué tanto afán de sacarla James?"

"Pero que pregunta Peter, como esperas que el gran James Potter, domine toda Inglaterra si no puede ni con una escuela, no es así James" Sirius se burlaba mientras Peter se reía.

James tomó una taza de té que estaba en una pequeña mesa al lado de la mesa de billar y la estrello contra la pared, tomó su capa y salió de la habitación.

"Oye, ese era mi té" le gritó Sirius antes de oír como se azotaba la puerta de la sala merodeadora.

James caminaba por los pasillos, estaba enojado, enojado porque no sabía como sacar a Evans de la escuela, porque estaba harto de George y sus amigos, jamás pensó que fueran a caer tan bajo como para violar a alguien, claro que no lo habían hecho Remus había intervenido. Remus otro de los problemas de James, últimamente no lograba comprenderlo estaba tan cayado y tan alejado de ellos, eso también tenía molesto a James.

"Estúpida Evans" dijo James murmurando "De seguro si te fueras todo volvería a la normalidad, todo esto es tú culpa" y de entre sus bolsillos sacó un pequeño espejo rectangular, y delgado. Era uno de los artefactos que manejaba la familia de Peter, eran muy caros pero muy útiles.

"George" dijo James al espejo, y unos segundos después el chico rubio parecía en el espejo, "Te espero cerca del lago, reúnete conmigo en 5 minutos y trae a Aarón y a Joshua" dicho esto colgó y se dirigió al las orillas del lago. James se iba a encargar que nunca volviera a ocurrir semejante atrocidad.

Tal vez James era testarudo, arrogante y de vez en cuando cruel, pero jamás aceptaría semejante conducta, ni siquiera aunque hubiese sido Evans la victima, la quería fuera de la escuela, solo eso.

Cuando llegó a las orillas del lago, se encontró con unos muy nerviosos George, Aarón y Joshua. El enojo de James incrementó cuando George intento excusarse.

"Pero James, eso iba a funcionar, si no hubiera intervenido Remus" dijo, y James lo calló de un golpe en la cara.

"Qué jamás se te vuelva a ocurrir hacerle semejante cosa a una señorita, no importa quien sea" le grito James tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, "¿Me oíste?"

Y lo volvió a tirar al piso, "No se que clase de pervertidos sean, pero eso es algo que yo no voy a aceptar, saquen sus varitas, les daré la oportunidad de defenderse" dijo James "Oportunidad que Uds. no le dieron a Evans cuando la tomaron por sorpresa."

James también se había enterado que Lily estaba desarmada cuando ellos intentaron violarla, no sabía exactamente donde había dejado ella su varita, pero eso no importaba, cuando James peleaba un duelo siempre lo hacía como se debía, dando al oponente oportunidad de defenderse.

El duelo comenzó, tres contra uno, los hechizos volaban por todas partes, y aunque eran tres no podían con James, pasaron varios minutos, y los tres chicos estaban jadeando, un poco heridos y tirados en el piso. James en cambio, seguía parado con un leve rasguño en la muñeca debido a un hechizo de fuego que había esquivado.

"Que sea la última vez que oigo algo así de ustedes, es más, que sea la última vez que oigo de ustedes" dijo James mirándolos fríamente, y se fue caminado de vuelta a la Hogwarts.

Se sentía un poco más aliviado, pero todavía faltaba lidiar con Evans, y lo haría el mismo, no quería que volviera a ocurrir algo así.

La mañana llegó, y Lily se levantó, se tomo un baño, y decidió ir a tomar el desayuno al gran comedor.

"¿Estas segura de que estarás bien Lily?" le preguntó Zephyr antes de que ella saliera.

"Sí, estoy segura, si no ya veré que hago, pero no me dejare vencer" y guiño un ojo antes de salir.

Era cierto que todavía seguía perturbada por lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero Zephyr tenía razón ella no podía seguir escondiéndose ni huyendo, no les daría el lujo de saber que le habían ganado, porque todavía no ganaban nada.

Lily se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca del centro, trató de alcanzar una fruta y si pudo, sonrió, y comenzó a comer. Una lechuza llegó y dejo un paquete en frente de Lily.

Curiosa por saber lo que tenía dentro Lily abrió el paquete solo para encontrar una caja de cristal hermosa, a su punto de vista, dentro de la caja venían tintas de varios colores y algunas tintas venían perfumadas, había pergaminos, y unas plumas también. Junto a la caja venía una nota:

_Querida Lily:_

_Se que es difícil seguir en esa escuela, lejos de nosotros, pero yo se que puedes salir adelante, me encontré esta caja cuando visite el callejón Diagon, y me encantó para ti. Espero que lo uses y lo sepas usar bien._

_Te extraño,_

_Con cariño, Mamá._

Lily sonrió recordando a su madre "Pero esto se ve un poco caro" dijo acariciando tiernamente la caja, como extrañaba a su madre, ella siempre hacía lo posible por darle ánimos a Lily para que siguiera.

"La caja es hermosa, la cuidare como su fuera oro" se dijo mientras terminaba de ver todo lo que traía.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse y una mano cerró la caja. "Vaya, que caja tan fea, de seguro es de segunda mano, Evans ¿No puedes ni siquiera comprarte una buena caja de tintas y plumas?"

Lily volteo a ver a James, toda la felicidad que había sentido se opaco con su presencia, y él ahora tenía la caja en sus manos. Ella prefirió no decir nada mientras James examinaba la caja más de cerca.

James se rió "De veras, te digo, es una caja peor que de segunda mano, ni siquiera vale la pena seguirla viendo," dijo soltando la caja de entre sus manos.

Lily contuvo la respiración, vio como la caja caía, y al contacto con el piso se rompía en muchos pedazos, la tinta salpico a muchas personas, y los pergaminos y las plumas quedaron arruinados.

Remus, Peter y Sirius, iban llegando a desayunar, cuando James soltó la caja, se volteo a verlos y sonrió diciendo "Chicos, creo que hoy tendremos que ir a Hogsmeade"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Peter

James volteo a ver sus zapatos "Se mancharon de tinta" dijo como si la respuesta no pudiese haber sido más lógica.

Lily seguía viendo la caja en el piso, los pedazos de cristal, la tinta regada, los pergaminos destrozados. Se levantó y se hincó, toco los pedazos, y sintió como si cada uno de ellos fueran algo de si misma, su madre había ahorrado mucho dinero para poder comprar aquello, su familia había sacrificado mucho por ella, incluso ella había superado tantas cosas dejando a un lado a su familia, y ver aquella caja destrozada fue como decirle a ella, que todo lo que había hecho había sido solo un juego que nada había valido la pena.

Lily se levantó, y miró a James que seguía hablando con Sirius, Peter y Remus, como si hubiese hecho algo fantástico. James empezó a caminar.

"Detente" le dijo Lily su voz era diferente, se notaba el enojo, y había cierta frialdad en ella también.

"¿Dijiste algo?" le preguntó James quien había ignorado completamente lo que Lily le había dicho, se estaba rascando la oreja y ni siquiera la estaba viendo.

"Yo no se lo que significa ser rico¿Sabes?" empezó ella, esto llamó la atención de James y por fin volteo a verla, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su capa mientras ella seguía hablando.

"Tampoco me interesa quien seas¡solo eres un estúpido niño rico que jamás ha ganado ni un knut por su propia cuenta!" le gritó Lily.

James la estaba mirando con odio ahora¿quien era ella para decirle eso?

Lily se acercó a James, "¡No deberías de estar tan orgulloso de eso!" le gritó a la vez que lo golpeaba con su puño en la mejilla derecha.

Todo el gran comedor ahogo un gritó, mientras James caía al suelo.

Sirius y Peter estaban en shock, Remus parecía también estarlo pero era difícil saberlo.

"¿Quieres guerra?" le preguntó Lily a James, ahora Lily lo veía por encima del hombro, pues el estaba tirado en el piso.

El odio y la arrogancia se habían caído de la cara de James para dejar solo una expresión de sorpresa.

"¡Entonces te declaró la guerra!" le dijo Lily "Ven cuando quieras, donde quieres, no me interesa, pero eso si, no voy a huir, no me voy a ir de Hogwarts, y más vale que aprendas a vivir con eso"

Lily se volteó, y reparo la caja que quedo como nueva, volteo a ver a James y lo fulminó con la mirada, pasó por un lado de él, pues todavía seguía en el piso inmóvil. Lily miró de reojo a Remus mientras salía y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

James estaba en el piso, inmóvil, sorprendido y sin saber que hacer, de repente una memoria cruzo por su cabeza.

""_¡No deberías de estar tan orgulloso de eso!" se oyó la voz de una mujer mientras James caía al piso porque la misma mujer lo había golpeado. _

Cuando esto hizo reaccionar a James, se levantó solo para ver que Lily se había ido ya

* * *

Primero que nada, muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que han mandado, me gusta saber que tal les esta gustando el fic, es importante para mí D y en verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, es bastante largo, si consiferamos la longitud de los demás por eso me tarde un poco más en escrbir este, a lo mejor los capitulos siguen siendo largos o vuelven a ser como los primeros no se la verdad, pero en este era necesario todo lo que paso D.

Otra cosa, mm pues me tardare un poco más en subir los demás porque tengo que ver unos cuantos detalles, mas la escuela, y pues el poco tiempo que tengo para escribir, pero no se preocupen seguire escribiendo apenas se esta poneindo buena la cosa P.

Bueno espero sus reviews! Y recomienden el fic ;) jajaja.

Atte.

La autora


	5. Capitulo Quinto: Sin precio

**La guerra de nuestra pasión.**

_Basada en una historia japonesa de nombre "Hana Yori Dango." Todo lo relacionado con esta historia no fue mi idea, y mucho menos lo reclamo como mío. Y todo lo que este relacionado con Harry Potter, es de la brillante J.K. Rowling. Lo demás que no reconozcan bueno ya sin duda es mío. _

**Capitulo Quinto.**

"**Sin precio, sin marca."**

La mañana era tranquila, los alumnos dormían, y en Hogwarts no pasaba absolutamente nada, se podía oír el aire pasar, todo lo contrario a lo que seria horas después cuando el sol renaciera en el cielo y la vida comenzara de nuevo en el colegio…

En la sala merodeadora James estaba despierto viendo hacia el techo, el golpe de Lily le había recordado a cierta persona, y ella era la única que podía hacer reaccionar a James o detenerlo antes de que cometiera una estupidez. Por supuesto que también estaba Sirius, pero Sirius solo lograba que James dejara de lucirse, porque en general él estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que James decía, pensaba y hacía, eran como hermanos gemelos.

James daba de vueltas en su cama mirando el cielo nocturno del techo.

"¿Quién se cree que es esa mocosa?" pensó "No la entiendo, después de todo lo que hice sigue aquí, jamás había visto a una chica así…bueno sinceramente no se comporta como una chica…pero algo de eso a de tener, seguro que hasta cierto punto cae como todas las demás"

Y así se paso las próximas horas, el sueño no llegaba a dominar la mente perturbada de James. Los minutos transcurrieron creando tácticas para deshacerse de Lily o para encontrarle una debilidad, pero cada nueva táctica era rechaza siempre había algo que James pensaba iba a fallar en su plan.

La mañana empezó a alumbrar la habitación, y los ojos de James no se habían cerrado en toda la noche. Pronto los demás se levantarían a hacer la rutina diaria de bañarse y cambiarse; la frustración estaba empezando a carcomer al joven de ojos color miel que no dejaba de maldecir a Evans.

Se oyó un gran bostezo de Sirius, y James volteo para verlo estirarse, en verdad tenía un enorme parecido a un perro, y eso le hizo recordar a la vez, que pronto llegaría la luna llena, y saldrían a pasear con Remus todos transformados en animales.

Cuando estaban en tercer año, a James se le había ocurrido convertirse en animago después de que Sirius menciono que solo los animales estaban seguros cerca de un hombre lobo. La licantropía era una enfermedad que Remus había adquirido en un ataque cuando tan solo tenía seis años, después de eso, el había cambiado totalmente, a pesar de que ninguno de sus tres amigos le tomo importancia que él fuera diferente, aquél evento fue el que marcó la vida de Remus Lupin, volviéndolo una persona más seria y madurada de lo que su edad le permitía. Se volvió sedentario rara vez jugaba con James, Sirius y Peter, siempre parecía haber una nostalgia y una tristeza tras sus ojos que no permitían que el verdadero Remus saliera, se había escondido en sí mismo.

James y Sirius buscaron miles de maneras para que Remus volviera a ser él de antes, intentaron bromas, juegos, fiestas, salidas, pero nada resultaba, nada hasta que llego Ella. O por lo menos así se refería Remus al amor de su vida, era una excelente amiga de la familia Potter y aunque era mayor que los merodeadores por cinco años, no afectó en nada la relación, junto con Ella, Remus volvió a ser el de antes, y calló perdidamente enamorado.

Peter saltó de la cama cuando Sirius le aventó agua helada, eso sacó a James de sus pensamientos, y también hizo que Remus se despertará.

"A ver señoritas háganme el favor de levantarse, rápido, rápido, no tenemos tiempo es un día nuevo y ¡hay que levantarse!" dijo Sirius, aplaudiendo en una pose que se pudo a ver tomado como ejem…femenina.

"Díos alguien se levantó de humor hoy" respondió Remus tratando de hundirse en su cama y tapándose lo más que pudo. Pero no por mucho ya qué Sirius saltó en su cama y lo tiro por un lado. Remus calló con un golpe seco.

"Vamos, vamos señor Moony, no me diga que quiere seguir durmiendo, ya viene la luna llena y ¡hay que hacer todos los preparativos!" Sirius sonrió haciendo como que apuntaba en una libreta imaginaria y murmurando cosas.

"Parece como si organizaras una fiesta" le dijo James al verlo, pero de mala gana, por que la falta de sueño le provocaba eso, mal humor, y claro también había una chica de cabellera roja de por medio.

"¡OH! Vamos Prongsie, ¿Dónde están tus ánimos merodeadores?" dijo Sirius "¿No me digas que te los sacaron de un golpe?" y dicho eso se hecho a reír.

James le aventó una almohada al ver que se refería al incidente de el día anterior, se levantó y se encerró en el baño, mientras Sirius corría tras de él para evitarlo.

"No" grito Sirius "Te vas a tardar siglos, ¿Nosotros tres también ocupamos bañarnos, sabías?"

Pero detrás de la puerta James no emitió ninguna respuesta.

"¡Jovencito! No se haga el occiso y contésteme" le dijo en un tono 'maternal'.

Y solo se pudo oír un gruñido.

"Bien hecho," le dijo Remus a Sirius "Ahora tendremos que ir al baño de los prefectos."

"Ei, ¡no fue mi culpa!" dijo Sirius.

"Seguro" (¬¬) fue la respuesta que obtuvo antes de que Remus saliera del cuarto con su ropa para irse bañar. Seguido por Peter quien sabía que era una batalla perdida el intentar sacar a James del baño.

Suspirando Sirius tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a partir también, pero se pegó a la puerta y dijo. "James se que soy muy insistente, pero ¿Cuándo piensas tomar esos cursos de control de ira de los que te hable?"

La puerta se abrió y James empezó a tirarle de cosas. Sirius salió corriendo y riéndose, "¡Ves por eso te digo que en verdad los necesitas!"

Por fin el cuarto estaba solo, James volvió a cerrar la puerta y comenzó por desvestirse (N/A: La imaginación que implica esta escena se reserva al lector, jajaja).

Desde de chico había tomado la maña de encerrarse en el baño cuando estaba enojado, bueno eso era antes de que tomara otra mala maña que era desquitarse con las personas. Pero golpear a sus amigos o pelearse con ellos era algo que no estaba en sus planes y por ello cuando se enojaba se encerraba en el baño, privando a los demás de su uso por varias horas.

Ya metido en el agua caliente, sus lentes se empezaron a empañar con el vapor y se los quito dejándolos a un lado encima de la toalla. El baño era enorme, era como una gran piscina, pero no con tanta profundidad, y a la orilla había como un escalón para sentarse, se parecía mucho al baño de los prefectos pero esté era más elegante.

Cuando todos se habían despertado, la imagen y los pensamientos que James había estado teniendo en la noche por lo cual no había dormido se habían desvanecido, claro hasta que a Sirius se le ocurrió mencionar cierto evento.

"No se que voy a hacer" pensó James "el solo verla me saca de quicio, ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan estúpido como para enfrentarse sola a toda la escuela? Y ¡¿Enfrentarse a mí ni más ni menos! Pero ella pagara las consecuencias, ahorita no se me ocurre nada pero ya veré que hacer. Soy James Potter, tengo todo lo que se necesita, la fama, la inteligencia, el dinero…"

Y de repente algo en su cabeza empezó a carburar, todas las mujeres son iguales ¿No? Y el era nada menos que el mejor hombre soltero sobre Inglaterra (N/A: Los excesos de la arrogancia rolls eyes) y no había nada en este mundo que el dinero no pudiera comprar.

"Muy bien pues entonces, así será" dijo para si mismo, cuando su plan había terminado de elaborarse, este era un plan sin fallas, y estaba seguro que lograría ganar. Pero tras aquel baño tan relajante y aclarador tenía ganas de algo más por el momento.

"Yo creo que Sirius estará de acuerdo conmigo en que, hace bastante tiempo que no préstamos atención a nuestros queridos Slytherin" y una sonrisa de malicia se dibujo en su rostro.

Aquél día iba todo muy bien para James, el todo poderoso…

**------- En otra parte del Castillo ----------------**

Lily seguía dormida en su nueva y cómoda cama, se había desvelado platicando con Zephyr, después de el gran golpe que le había dado a James Potter, todo el panorama que Lily tenía acerca de su situación había cambiado, pues se sentía más segura de si misma.

"_Tengo miedo de su venganza, pero estoy segura que ya pasé lo peor"_ había dicho Lily esa noche pensando en toda la semana de tortura a la que había sobrevivido. Seguramente nada podría ser peor, ella ya le había demostrado a Potter con quien se estaba metiendo, y estaba segura que había renovado su imagen ante aquel arrogante chico.

Zephyr voló por encima de Lily, esparciendo un pequeño polvo inofensivo que daba comezón.

"No se despierta y no sé de que otra manera despertarla" sonrió Zephyr y con una mirada de inocencia empezó a esparcir el polvo en su cara, más específicamente sobre la nariz.

"Achú, achú, achú, achú, achuuu" estornudo Lily brincando de la cama. Asustada volteo a ver alrededor tratando de recordar donde estaba, cuando dormía soñaba que James la estaba persiguiendo para hacerle otra de sus 'bromas' cuando sintió un cosquillo y luego los estornudos incontrolables.

Al voltear a revisar la habitación, vio a Zephyr volando con 'inocencia', "Zephyr!" dijo Lily, ella sabía muchas cosas acerca de las hadas y las ninfas, de chica habían sido su adoración en los cuentos de hadas y al saber que eran verdaderas había echo investigaciones a profundidad, y de ahí que las conociera tan bien.

Zephyr rió, "Lo siento, no pude contenerme, pero, pero es que no te levantabas" intentó excusarse.

"Seguro" respondió Lily con sarcasmo. Una ola de miedo la invadió de la nada, miro hacia el ventanal que estaba al lado derecho de su cama y vio que el sol ya había salido.

"¿Miedo de un nuevo día?" le pregunto la pequeña ninfa.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se posaron en la ninfa, su mirada decía sí, pero con su cabeza respondió que no.

La verdad era que después de haberle dado semejante golpe Lily se sintió más libre que nunca, eso era lo que quería hacer desde hace tanto tiempo, pero las consecuencias que esto implicaba eran demasiadas, y poco a poco fueron cayendo sobre la cabeza de Lily.

Se mordió un labio mientras su atención volvía al ventanal, no iba a rendirse no después de saber que ella podía con los merodeadores y más, pero el miedo de no saber que le podrían hacer a ella la hacía temblar.

Zephyr se sentó a un lado de Lily, "El miedo a la incertidumbre es algo normal, pero lo importante es lo que harás aún con ese miedo."

Las palabras se absorbieron en Lily poco a poco, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, era temprano pero tampoco tenía el lujo de perder tiempo, después de todo el cuarto quedaba bastante lejos de los salones de clases.

"¡Te pediré el desayuno!" le dijo Zephyr mientras Lily cerraba la puerta del baño tras de ella.

El baño en sí bastaba para relajar a cualquiera, pero Lily tenía que pensar en otras cosas, bien sabía que James haría algo para vengarse, después de tantos años de conocerle no esperaría nada menos.

¿Pero que podía ella hacer? El golpe había sido una incontrolable reacción no algo premeditado, y los chicos eran bastante inteligentes, no que ella no lo fuera pero si quería superar a su enemigo tenía que sobrepasarlos, y ese era el problema, los merodeadores tenían años y años de experiencia.

Lily se hundió en el baño de burbujas, por lo pronto tomaría su desayuno y asistiría a clases, seguro podría improvisar algo, si algo llegaba a ocurrir. Cerró los ojos un instante, como había cambiado todo, su mayor deseo quedó destrozado el momento que alzó la voz. La marca roja volvió a dibujarse sobre Lily, pero solo en su pensamiento, ese humo rojo que hacía teñirte de miedo formando una letra, y entonces decidió que no más.

"Esa letra jamás volverá a dibujarse, esos por fin aprenderán la lección" pensó, aunque para eso hubiera un infierno que pasar de por medio.

**--- En el gran comedor ---**

James y Sirius entraron riendo al gran comedor, levantando un poco de sospechas, detrás de ellos venían Peter, con una cara de satisfacción, y Remus con una cara de indiferencia, como siempre.

"¡Pero que delicioso se ve el desayuno hoy!" exclamó Sirius.

Por supuesto que todo se veía delicioso, una victoria más hacía que todo supiera a gloria. Minutos antes de que aquel cuarteto llegara al gran comedor habían hecho una rápida visita a la casa de Slytherin, en particular a su Slytherin preferido, ni más ni menos que Severus Snape.

"¿Me preguntó por qué tardara tanto en llegar?" dijo Peter mientras James le pegaba en la cabeza.

"Shh, ¡cállate Peter!"

"Lo siento," dijo sobándose y viendo a James, quien de nuevo lo fulminó con la mirada. "Ya, ya me calló!"

Remus los veía, indiferente como siempre, no mostraba ansías por ver llegar a Snape, o Snivellus como le llamaban ellos.

"Pero Moony, quita esa cara, ¿Qué no tienes otra?" le dijo Sirius y James rió un poco, pero en ese instante se empezaron a oír risas por el gran comedor.

"¡Potter!" se oyó de un muy malhumorado Severus Snape.

"¿Me preguntó que querrá?" dijo con un tono de inocencia, y volteo a verlo tratando de contener la risa.

Y allí estaba Snape, vestido con un uniforme de mujer, peinado de dos colitas que escurrían algo grasiento, y un maquillaje algo exagerado.

"Como quisiera tener una cámara conmigo ahorita" susurró Sirius.

"Shh," volvió a decir James. Aclaró su garganta y dijo, "¿Sí señorita?"

Todo el gran salón estaba callado y aguardaba ansioso lo que aquellos dos estaban a punto de hacer o decirse, las peleas entre James y los Slytherin eran como batallas épicas en Hogwarts, algo que forma parte de la escuela, sin ellas simplemente no era lo mismo.

"Señorita mis…" pero Snape se detuvo cuando quiso decir la mala palabra, solo chilló como un cerdo.

"¿Perdón?" dijo James entré risas. Mientras detrás de él una hola de carcajadas inundaba el ambiente.

"Hijo de tu sonido" y gritó de la desesperación, "¡Quítame esto!" le dijo a James señalando la falda, la blusa, las medias y las colitas. Su cara no podía contener el enojo que en ese momento sentía, Snape.

"Lo siento, pero yo no le hago a eso" dijo James y todo el gran salón volvió a reír. "Una propuesta demasiado indecorosa, para mí."

"Tu sabes a que me refiero" dijo entre dientes y camino hacía donde estaba James, lo tomó por el cuello, y lo alzó.

James no hizo nada, sabía que no le convenía en cualquier momento los Profesores llegarían, y por lo tanto solo optó por sonreír. Todos aguantaron la respiración, sabían que los merodeadores calculaban todo fríamente, seguro todo sería parte del plan.

"Eres un sonido arrogante, algún día pagaras caro por todo" le dijo al oído amenazándolo.

James no pudo más que reír, "En verdad crees, ¿Qué te tengo miedo? Pues sigue intentando" le respondió, y se volvió para dejar de mirar a Snape en la cara, algo que le causaba nauseas.

"Sr. Snape" dijo una severa voz, la voz de la Profesora McGonagall que acababa de aparecer en la mesa de los Profesores. "¿Quiere bajar al Sr. Potter por favor? Y ¿Qué es ese atuendo que trae?"

Snape veía a James directamente a los ojos "No te preocupes, jamás me cansare de intentarlo" le dijo. Y después se dirigió a la profesora "Podría preguntárselo a él" mientras bajaba a James.

"¿Sr. Potter?" preguntó la profesora.

"Yo no se, yo estaba en el comedor antes de que él llegara y puede preguntarle a quien sea." Dijo James sin perturbarse y volvió a tomar asiento.

"Inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario." Dijo la profesora "Y Sr. Snape, no olvide el viernes a las 20:00hrs para su detención, en mi oficina por favor."

"Detención" murmuro Snape enojado, soltando a James. "Aquí no se acaba Potter" dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a su asiento, su vestuario se desvaneció para dar paso a su uniforme.

"No, claro que no" respondió James mientras desvanecía el hechizo sin que nadie lo notara.

"Sigo sin entender" dijo Sirius "¿Porqué cree que algún día le tendremos miedo?"

James no contestó nada, se limito a seguir desayunando. Ese día si que había tenido un gran comienzo. Solo hacía falta poner en marcha el plan B de aquel día.

Más tarde todos se dirigieron a clases. La pequeña discusión Gryffindor vs. Slytherin había despertado a todos.

James se acomodó los lentes, y se levanto lentamente estirándose y sonriendo un poco.

"Bueno Evans, aquí empieza otro gran día para ti" pensó al salir del gran salón, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, y sin decir nada empezó a caminar al lado contrario, ese día no se dirigía a clases.

"Hey, James!" le gritó Sirius, pero solo para ser ignorado. "Espero que no se traiga nada entre manos"

Remus solo arqueó la ceja, y vio hacia donde James, no dijo nada. Por el momento pensó que no era necesario preocuparse.

"Pero solo por el momento" pensó con un suspiro mientras continuaba hacía el salón de clases, seguido por Peter, y finalmente se les unió Sirius.

**---- Más tarde ----**

Cerca del mediodía todos los de 5to año tenían 4 horas libres y todos lo aprovechaban de diferentes maneras, muchos primero tomaban el almuerzo para después hacer tareas o cualquier otra actividad.

Lily tenía intenciones de dirigirse al gran comedor, aquella mañana había llegado a todas sus clases temprano y se había sentado hasta el final, de alguna manera evitando así a sus compañeros que esperaban que para la siguiente clase, Lily no llegara.

Pero de poco había servido, las 'bromas' y todo había seguido como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, lo único que todo el mundo se extraño de no ver a James en todo el día. Eso no los detuvo, claro, para continuar torturando a Lily.

"Imbéciles" pensaba Lily mientras se limpiaba el cabello de un huevo que le habían tirado, mientras le preguntaban si ya se iba a rendir. "Que acaso no se han dado cuenta" pensaba, "de aquí no me voy a ir." Sus pensamientos la agotaban, todo parecía no tener fin…

Viro en la esquina al final del pasillo y choco con alguien. El impacto la impresiono, pensó que eran los alumnos otra ves, aún así suprimió un grito de impresión, ya que casi se cae debido al choque, pero una fuerte mano la tomo del brazo para impedirlo.

"¿Qué es eso un nuevo tratamiento para el cabello?" le preguntó Remus señalando la cáscara y la yema que se encontraba todavía en el cabello de Lily.

Las mejillas de Lily se sintieron de repente un poco cálidas, al mirar a Remus a los ojos, aquellos ojos color café que escondían a la verdadera persona que Remus era, detrás de una dura máscara de frialdad, esos ojos en los que Lily se podía quedar perdida. Y esa voz…

"Momento" pensó Lily asustada, "¿Qué me esta pasando, por qué me sonroje?" sintió de repente pena, y se volteo para no ver a Remus.

"¿Qué ya te quedaste muda?" le preguntó Remus aunque su voz no mostraba señal de interés "Yo que pensé que soportabas más que esto" dijo quitándole una cáscara del cabello.

"¿Más que esto? A que te refieres si esto es su culpa, ¡su culpa," dijo en un arranque de ira que le provocó el comentario y lo empujó pero no era tan fuerte así que apenas y lo movió.

"Si uds. no fueran los engreídos y arrogantes que son, yo no estuviera en esta situación, ¡tonto!" le dijo Lily enojada y haciendo un leve puchero.

Pero Remus solo rió, "Si que eres rara, tonto, hace mucho que nadie me decía así" y siguió caminando dejando a Lily con una cara de sorpresa y confusión.

"Pero ¿qué le pasa?" pensó mientras lo miraba caminar. "¿Por qué no logro entenderte Remus Lupin?" susurró para sí misma, sintiéndose a la vez un poco triste, la única persona que le hablaba, y ella le gritaba.

En todo lo que había pasado siempre había estado él ahí, de cierta manera, para ella, al menos eso es lo que Lily pensaba. Mientras toda la escuela la trataba con hostilidad, el era el único que jamás le había hecho nada. Y hasta la había ayudado.

Lily se volteo y siguió caminando, recordando la vez que Remus le dijo que no lo malinterpretara.

"¿Cómo se supone que no debo mal interpretarle, ¡Si apenas y puedo interpretar algo de lo que hace! Encima de todo cuando estoy cerca de él me sonrojo, no puedo evitarlo, siento como si fuera un oasis en un interminable desierto…pero es un merodeador, eso jamás podrá cambiar"

Lily sentía que en su pecho empezaba a recorrer un sentimiento de dolor, de frustración, no podía empezar a gustarle uno de sus enemigos, aunque ella no consideraba a Remus como parte de todo lo que pasaba…pero desde ¿cuando Lily se interesaba en algún hombre?

"Algo en verdad anda mal conmigo" pensó, de repente volteo a ver su alrededor, había estado caminando sin rumbo desde que se encontró a Remus, y ahora se encontraba en una parte que jamás había visto del castillo, estaba oscuro y le corrió un escalofrió.

Sus pasos eran lo único que se oía en los pasillos, "¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estoy?" paro en seco para intentar oír a los demás estudiantes, quizás así encontraría el camino de vuelta. El aire estaba helado, todo le recordó a un libro de terror que estaba leyendo.

A lo lejos unos pasos empezaron a oírse, se acercaban hacía donde ella estaba. Y sin saber porqué un miedo empezó a invadir a Lily.

"¡Hay no! Aquí no hay donde esconderse." Volteo para todos lados y no había nada, nada más que ella, y el sonido de unos pasos. "¿P-por qué siento miedo?"

Sus pupilas se dilataron, cuando las sombras revelaron al dueño de los pasos, era James. Parecía decidido, su vista no había reparado en ella, pero ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Pero, ¿Cómo me encontró? Estoy en medio de la nada, es, ¡Es imposible!" pensó rápidamente, sentía miedo, pero su voz lo ocultaba bien "¿Qué haces aquí Potter?"

James siguió caminando, sus ojos fijos ahora en ella, algo que a Lily no le pareció muy reconfortante.

"Potter, ¿Te perdiste?" intentó.

Cada paso era un paso más cerca hacía ella, y James seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, hasta que caminando llego tan cerca de ella, y le susurró en el oído mientras la pasaba.

"Tu dijiste, cuando quieras, donde quieras." Y fue todo.

Lily se volteo para verlo, James caminaba, ni siquiera se había parado cuando le habló, Lily empezó a sentir más miedo.

"A ¿Qué te refieres con eso?" le preguntó ya asustada.

Unas manos tomaron a Lily de los hombros, y otra más le puso un pañuelo tapando la nariz y la boca, el sonido de su mochila y sus libros al caer fueron lo que explotó el incontrolable miedo en ella. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle James?

Intentó gritar, pero el olor que contenía el pañuelo la estaba hipnotizando, sentía como entraba y llegaba a sus pulmones, como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, no pudo defenderse, no pudo gritar, solo pudo ver la cara de James mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía.

"No, por favor…" pensó antes de perder completamente el conocimiento.

James sonrió. "Ya saben que hacer, y no quiero errores." Su voz severa era lo único que necesitaban aquellos hombres, para llevar acabo los planes de James a la perfección, si no, ellos sabían que las consecuencias serían incontenibles.

**--- Fuera de Hogwarts –**

Una carroza llevaba a Lily dormida a todo galope, fuera de Hogsmeade, ahora ya no la acompañaban hombres, si no puras mujeres. Una de ellas se acerco para verificar su respiración.

"Creo que le aplicaron suficiente anestesia como para que despierte en las próximas dos horas" sonrió.

Llegaron a las afueras de un elegantísimo edificio, era blanco aperlado y gigantesco. Arriba tenía un dragón plateado, el símbolo actual de la familia Potter.

"No perdamos tiempo, ahí que comenzar ya" dijo la misma mujer que había verificado la anestesia minutos antes.

La llevaron a una cama y empezaron a trabajar unas cuantas mujeres en Lily mientras otras hacían la otra parte del trabajo que era, juntar el vestuario y planificar los toques finales.

Empezaron por quitarle la ropa cuidadosamente, y le pusieron una toalla encima, en esta parte Lily empezó a abrir los ojos, pero no puedo alcanzar a ver bien, pues la anestesia seguía surtiendo efecto.

"No parece tener mala figura, incluso creo que esta muy bien proporcionada" dijo la misma mujer, como un comentario más para ella misma que para las demás.

Se encontraba como en un estado latente, no podía sentir, ni oír, ni hacer absolutamente nada, pero su pensamiento estaba conciente, sus miedos se habían disipado un poco pues se sentía muy relajada, se sentía suspendida por un momento. Había vivido y madurado mucho en los últimos días, y no había descansado bien, pero en aquel momento nada parecía importar, deseo que durara para siempre.

**-- En alguna parte del castillo --**

La tarde apenas comenzaba, el viento soplaba fuerte, pero los árboles seguían en pie, esta imagen fue lo que mantuvo la vista de James perdida por tanto tiempo, mientras esperaba, sentado ahora en una pequeña sala oculta del castillo, el fuego ardía en la chimenea, pero él no sentía calor, no sentía.

"Incluso los árboles caen," pensó, una sonrisa de malicia dibujada otra vez en su rostro.

Volvió su mirada a la chica sentada en el sillón que estaba enfrente de él. No pudo pensar que se veía bonita. Bastante bonita.

Poco a poco, Lily sintió que recuperaba el conocimiento, la anestesia estaba disipándose, pero todo a su alrededor se veía todavía borroso, y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Tardo unos minutos en recuperarse, y fue cuando se día cuenta de que estaba sentada en un sillón rojo de terciopelo, se sentía muy bien bajo su piel blanca. Miró su brazo, un brazalete de diamantes colgaba de su muñeca.

"Pero, ¿qué es esto?" pensó aterrorizada.

Miro hacía enfrente y vio un espejo, en él se reflejaba su imagen, sus ojos no podían procesar lo que veía. Lentamente se levanto del asiento, respirando con cuidado.

Al levantarse pudo contemplarse de cuerpo completo, sentía como su cuerpo estaba relajado, su piel tersada y con un leve resplandor aperlado, traía puesto un vestido blanco, sin mangas. Tenía un ligero escote y era de corsé hasta la cadera donde la seda blanca de la falda del vestido empezaba a caer en ondas que parecían armonizar unas con otras.

Levantó un poco el vestido y vio que traía puestas unas zapatillas de cristal, y sus pies parecían haber recibido pedicura, sus uñas estaban bien cuidadas y relucían con un esmalte transparente y hermosos anillos.

En sus brazos había más de un brazalete de diamantes y otros tantos de plata, en su cuello estaba colgado un hermoso collar en forma de dragón, era plateado y las escamas y los ojos del dragón eran de diamantes y diferentes cristales preciosos.

Sus ojos estaban apenas pintados con una sombrada color perla, sus pestañas rizadas al máximo, sus labios con un labial color durazno y un brillo transparente, su cutis estaba resplandeciendo también.

Traía un peinado un poco recogido de los lados pero en sí era suelto, sus rizos caían suavemente en su espalda, y los aretes de diamantes, quedaban a la perfección con todo el atuendo.

Jamás en su vida Lily había estado vestida de aquella manera, durante los últimos cinco años había vivido casi diariamente con el uniforme y su cabello recogido en un molote, tampoco estaba acostumbrada al maquillaje pero el que traía puesto se le veía exquisito.

No pudo contener un suspiro, se sentía en un sueño, ¿por qué estaba vestida así? No recordaba nada, parecía que había despertado de un sueño que ya había olvidado, como si nunca hubiera vivido nada, más que ese momento.

Por fin en un hilo de voz Lily dijo, "¿Pero, que significa esto?" su voz mostraba la impresión y la confusión que esta situación le causaba.

Y en el espejo pudo ver otro reflejo, el de James sentado cerca de la ventana.

La bella habitación se teñía con una tenue luz, todo esta forrado con terciopelo, el candelabro que estaba colgado en el techo daba ese toque de elegancia que junto con los arreglos florales y la chimenea, hubieran hecho a aquella habitación perfecta, pero Lily pensó en muchas cosas, en muchas menos en eso.

"Potter, ¡que significa esto!" dijo un tanto enojada, pero a la vez sorprendida. "¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo?" dando a su vez unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás alejándose de él.

De todas las personas que quisiera haberse encontrado con tal atuendo, la última era James Potter.

James rió un poco, de aquella manera arrogante que solo el sabía, de un salto cayó parado, había estado sentado en la pequeña barda que estaba junto a la ventana, recargado en una rodilla, mientras la otra pierna colgaba.

"Ríndete" dijo simplemente en respuesta.

"¿Qué?" Lily se confundió por un segundo, "¿De que hablas?"

"Ríndete" repitió James "¿Declaraste la guerra, no? Así que ríndete"

Lily no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, "No estaba bromeando cuando dije aquello"

James volvió a reír, miro por la ventana, si que era una hermosa tarde aquella. "100 mil galeones" dijo mientras volví a ver a Lily.

Ella no pudo evitar parecer confundida.

"Eso es lo que invertí en ti, 100 mil galeones" dijo James.

Esa frase fue como un relámpago que atravesó a Lily por la mitad. "¿¡Qué? ¡100 mil galeones! ¿A-acaso tratas de endeudarme?"

James solo rió meneando la cabeza, camino un poco cerca de ella. "20mil del tratamiento y el spa, 10mil el vestido, unos 5 mil el peinado y el resto en maquillaje y accesorios"

"P-pero, no puede ser" dijo Lily mordiéndose el labio inferior como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa.

"Ya basta" le dijo James "No importa cuanto sea, si todas estas cosas te gustan, y son las cosas que quieres, yo te las daré…incluso te permitiré estar a mi lado."

"Y ¿Por qué harías tu eso?" le contestó Lily indignada.

James la vio, toda confundida, y un poco asustada parecía ser, la situación le parecía cómica, quien se iba a imaginar lo frágil que podía llegar a ser la chica que lo golpeo hace tan solo un día.

No pudo contener una sonrisa.

"¿De qué te ríes?" le demandó Lily, "En verdad crees, ¡¿Qué yo querría todas estas cosas! No me hagas reír" y empezó a intentar quitarse el brazalete que traía en su muñeca derecha, pero estaba muy ajustado y no salía, parecía que se abría con una llave.

Mientras James la veía pelearse con el brazalete, no pudo evitar pensar que inclusive enojada se veía bien. "Entonces, dime, ¿Por qué estabas tan fascinada?"

Lily se detuvo, y sintió como una ola de vergüenza la invadía, miro al espejo, era cierto solo unos momentos antes había estado fascinada por lo que había visto en él.

"¿Estabas fascinada, no es cierto?"

Intentó ver hacía otro lado, era solo que aquella imagen había sido demasiado impactante para ella. "Eso fue porque…"

Pero su comentario solo causo una sonrisa de victoria en los labios de James. "Así es el corazón de las personas, pueden ser fácilmente movidos por el poder del dinero y la riqueza. Tú también caes en esa norma"

Lily lo miró con desprecio, porque creía él, que ella merecía aquél trato, pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar que si había estado un poco movida por el atuendo.

Él comenzó a caminar más cerca de ella, sabía o creía tenerla bajo su mandó, de ahora en adelante ella haría todo lo que él quisiera, y así aprenderían los demás a no meterse con James Potter.

"Sonríe" le dijo James "Estas extasiada, ¿no? No puedes creer que este tipo de transformación es posible, sonríe"

Lily luchaba por contener sus impulsos, en cualquier momento pudo haberle soltado una cachetada a James, su arrogancia le daba nauseas, y el pensar que por solo unos segundos él le había ganado, le causo repugnancia. Pero ella no pensaba sonreír y menos sonreírle a él.

"Sonríe, te digo" le dijo James en una voz más severa.

"Acaso, ¿Eres estúpido?" le dijo un poco calmada, "¿Cómo quieres que sonría?" le gritó "¡Por esto que hiciste, no estoy ni un poco extasiada!"

James había tocado algo en Lily, su dignidad.

Lo miró a los ojos, "En este mundo, no puedes persuadir todo con dinero. Y definitivamente no me dejaré vencer."

La cara de James estaba estupefacta, todas las mujeres tenían su marca, todas caían por sus encantos y su dinero, todas, ¿Por qué no ella, siempre había conseguido lo que él quería, cuando el lo quería, y como el lo quería, pero con Lily todo era diferente.

Lily se quitó el anillo, los aretes, el collar y las zapatillas, pero el brazalete no pudo.

"Demonios," pensó, "Ya no importa, lo que importa es salir de aquí"

Con una última mirada se dispuso a salir de la habitación, James seguía estupefacto por lo que acababa de pasar y estaba viendo las joyas que Lily había dejado en la pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba junto al espejo.

Abrió la puerta, respiro profundamente y le dijo "No te atrevas a tratarme como una mujer cualquiera" y dicho esto azotó la puerta.

Aquellas palabras llegaron lentamente a James, a sus oídos. Se sentó en el sillón, y todo entre sus manos el collar de dragón plateado, el símbolo que cualquier mujer se moriría por llevar consigo, el símbolo de su familia. Lo pasó entre sus dedos. Y se perdió en sus pensamientos. En ella.


	6. Capitulo Sexto: Teñirse de rojo

**Capítulo Sexto: "Teñirse de Rojo"**

* * *

"¡Pero no puedo creer el nervio que tiene!" dijo Lily enojada mientras salía de la habitación, "¡Cómo cree que puedo sonreír en su presencia!", seguía vestida con aquél atuendo, solo que ahora estaba descalza, y la puerta por donde salió solo la guío a otra habitación.

En esa habitación había un cuadro grande de una hermosa mujer, la cual se parecía mucho a James pero tenía el gesto más gentil que el de él. Tenían el mismo color de pelo, café oscuro, pero liso, y los ojos cafés amielados.

En el borde de la esquina inferior derecha decía. _Catrina Potter. _

"Si bueno, no es momento de estar admirando a nadie," dijo después de leer la leyenda y quedarse viendo asombrada a tan elegante y hermosa mujer. "Necesito encontrar mi uniforme, y quitarme este vestido."

Miro alrededor, en aquella habitación había un piano de cola larga, una mesa de ocre bien tallada, con finos dibujos de dragones por doquier. El tapiz era de un exquisito color dorado con carmesí, lo cual le recordó a Lily a la sala de Gryffindor, solo que en vez de leones había dragones.

"Definitivamente esta sala es de Potter" pensó Lily mientras veía a los dragones caminar por el tapiz, rugir, y lanzar fuego. Cualquier mago o bruja podía reconocer los símbolos de las familias más famosas, y esta sala, podría decirse estaba decorada ' a la Potter'.

Al final de la pequeña sala encontró otra puerta, que la llevó a otra habitación, esta era más grande. Salió y se encontró con una chimenea al lado, cerró la puerta y esta se desvaneció en la pared.

Lily había entrado a la sala de los merodeadores, de donde había salido eran unas habitaciones secretas que aquél año apenas habían instalado ellos.

Pudo ver que su uniforme estaba perfectamente doblado en uno de los sillones. Lo tomó y con un rápido hechizo cambio el vestido por su uniforme; dejó el vestido en el sillón, viéndolo por una última vez.

"No puedo negar que es hermoso," dijo en un susurro, "pero lo que hizo es inaceptable¡tratar de comprarme, puede comprar lo que sea, pero a mi jamás."

Miró a su alrededor, una vez más intrigada por aquél lugar, la habitación era grande y bastante elegante, "Quién sea que la haya arreglado, tiene muy buen gusto." Pensó Lily mientras abría la puerta para salir, se detuvo un momento.

"Accio libros, accio mochila" conjuró Lily rápidamente, su varita la había encontrado juntó con su uniforme, y ahora que se acordaba que todavía le quedaba una clase, también se acordó que sus cosas deberían estar por ahí. No podía irse sin ellas.

Después de unos segundos, vio sus libros y su mochila volando hacía ella. Los tomó y salió de la habitación; cuando se cerró la puerta, Lily no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio, por fin estaba fuera, lejos, por el momento, de James.

Mientras caminaba hacía la clase de encantamientos, iba guardando sus libros, y peleándose con su cabello, que cada que agachaba la cabeza se le venía encima de su rostro.

"Por algo detesto traer el cabello suelto" pensó al mismo tiempo que lograba meter todos los libros. Puso su mochila en su hombro, y cuando iba a seguir caminando, levanto la cabeza deteniéndose a contemplarse en un espejo.

Su cabello seguía en aquél peinado, su rostro con un poco de maquillaje, y aunque ya traía puesto el uniforme aún se veía como una persona totalmente diferente, mucho más bonita que lo normal. Se sentía más libre.

Siempre intentaba parecer lo más seria posible, con su peinado, con su atuendo, con todo, para que la gente la respetara, siendo hija de muggles tenía que aprender a abrirse camino en una sociedad que todavía no estaba dispuesta a aceptar a gente como ella. Pero entre todo, nunca se había podido detener a contemplar lo que estaba haciendo con su persona, a veces sentía que se estaba perdiendo tratando de encontrar un lugar en el mundo mágico, su mundo.

Y ahora que se enfrentaba a tantos cambios, a tantas cosas a la vez, por primera vez se dio cuenta de que, uno debe ser como es, sin importar lo que la demás gente piense, y así debemos de ser aceptados, no por algo que pretendemos ser. En estos últimos días, se sentía mejor, de lo que se había sentido en años, incluso mejor que cuando sacaba excelentes notas, o cuando le fue entregada su insignia de prefecta.

"Esto es lo que soy" pensó Lily, viendo su reflejo. "Así de libre me quiero seguir sintiendo, el atuendo no lo es todo, pero…" se mordió el labio inferior "creo que prefiero como se ve el cabello suelto, a un molote." Y sonrió para si misma.

"Creo que se ve mejor una sonrisa, que tu típica expresión seria" dijo una voz detrás de ella, mientras otra imagen se unía a su reflejo en el espejo.

"¡Lupin!" dijo Lily sorprendida, mientras se volvía para ver a Remus parado a su lado. Se sentía como una tonta por haberse quedado viendo su reflejo y sonreír de la nada. "¿Qué pensara de mí ahora?" pensó preocupada.

Lo miró, él también se contemplaba en el espejo, pero su expresión no daba ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando. Lily lo veía tratando de descubrir algo en él¿por qué era tan diferente a sus amigos?

"Bueno, creo que seguiré mi camino, no vayas a llegar tarde a encantamientos, Evans" dijo Remus, al parecer no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando en el espejo, y comenzó a caminar por la dirección de donde Lily venía.

"Erm, sí…" contestó Lily una vez que Remus estaba lo bastante lejos, para que no la pudiera escuchar. "Me pregunto¿a dónde ira?"

El trayecto después de encontrarse a Remus, hasta la clase de encantamientos fue relativamente corto, o bien sin evento alguno que mencionar. Antes de abrir la puerta, oyó las voces de sus compañeros, especialmente la de Blaze, Rachel y Adrianna.

"Creó que por fin se dio por vencida, no la vi en el gran comedor" decía Blaze, parada frente al pupitre vació donde Lily siempre se sentaba en encantamientos.

Vio su reloj, y pudo ver que estaba 20min atrasada, algo que jamás había ocurrido antes. Lily decidió oír un poco más.

Rachel se rió "Yo creo que James por fin se decidió a 'eliminarla', no veo porque estaba tratándola tan bien, a Evans no se le puede llamar una mujer"

Y dicho esto todo el salón rió, y unos cuentos hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

"De cualquier forma" dijo Adrianna, "ya no veremos más a esa sangre-…"

Lily abrió la puerta y esta azotó contra la pared. "No creo que se tengan que _preocupar_ tanto por mí" les dijo. "De verdad, me encuentro bastante bien."

"¿Algún problema muchachos?" preguntó el profesor Flitwick, que se encontraba detrás de Lily.

Blaze fulmino a Lily con la mirada, enojada de verla, y furiosa de que estuviera bien. "No ninguno, profesor" dijo en respuesta.

"Bien, lo siento pero hoy no habrá clases, por favor entréguenme sus tareas, y pueden irse." Continuó el profesor.

Todos formaron rápidamente una fila y entregaron la tarea, Lily decidió entregarla a lo último.

"Profesor, hice unas anotaciones extras, encontré algo fascinante acerca de este último encantamiento que vimos," le dijo con una sonrisa al Profesor Flitwick, si tenía una clase predilecta, esa tendría que ser encantamientos.

"Muy bien señorita Evans" dijo emocionado Flitwick "Creo que este año no tendrá problema alguno con sus TIMOS de encantamientos."

Lily tomó su mochila, y negó con la cabeza. "No creo que debería confiarme tanto, profesor."

"No, por supuesto que no," le contestó Flitwick con una sonrisa.

Lily camino hacía la puerta y la abrió.

"Señorita Evans" dijo el profesor, y al instante Lily viró la cabeza para verlo. "Ese nuevo peinado, le queda excelente"

Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. "Gracias profesor" y dicho esto salió. Pensó que siendo tan temprano podría llegar temprano con la señora Moore, y así platicar con Emily antes de que empezara su turno.

"Solo espero que la sala común este vacía, sino bueno tendré que usar un hechizo desilusionador."

Al llegar a la sala común, no había casi nadie, excepto por dos estudiantes de primero que estaban terminando de escribir lo que al parecer era una tarea de transfiguración; Lily les comprendía, la materia que se le dificultó más al principio, y sin dudarlo hasta la fecha, era ni mas ni menos que transfiguración.

Lily se sentó a esperar que la sala se despejara, cuando vio que los niños repararon en ella, y murmurando decidieron salir de la sala común. Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento y prefirió entrar por el camino secreto de la chimenea y llegar con la Sra. Moore y Emily lo antes posible.

Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, oyó como los niños volvían con unos alumnas, Lily creyó oír la voz de sus ex compañeras de cuarto, entre ellas la de Joanna.

"Aquí no hay nadie" se oyó a Joanna decir, "Anda Lucy, vamonos." Joanna parecía nerviosa, pero la alta y morena joven, quiso seguir inspeccionando la habitación.

"¡Ya cállate Joanna! Sabes bien que tenemos que buscar, para ver si Evans esta aquí, no tiene permitida la entrada, menos con lo último que le hizo a nuestro querido James" dijo Susana otra de las chicas que solía compartir su dormitorio.

"A veces me preguntó si deberíamos seguir permitiendo que te juntes con nosotras Joanna, solo porque le diste la información apropiada a James no podemos hacerte nada, pero en serio que a veces daría lo que fuera por conjurar un hechizo y callarte para siempre" dijo otra de las chicas, Ana.

Por detrás de las llamas, Lily podía ver como Joanna asumía una pose de inferioridad y se sentaba mientras las otras tres seguían buscando a Lily en la habitación.

Le fue difícil contener las lágrimas, tras años de conocer a Joanna, Lily sabía que ella no era así, siempre se daba a respetar, se hacía escuchar, por eso la había admirado tanto, pero todo había dado un giro inesperado. Lily quería tanto encontrar un excusa y así perdonar a Joanna por lo que le había hecho, pero simplemente su mente se bloqueaba, aún no podía perdonarla.

Lily volteo a ver el largo pasillo negro que le esperaba por recorrer, cuando un vago recuerdo llegó hacía ella.

**----- Flash back -------**

Era un caluroso día de Mayo, Lily y Joanna caminaban hacía su clase de Herbología de tercer grado, iban riendo acerca de su clase de encantamientos donde el pobre profesor Flitwick había terminado con su cara negra por una explosión de parte de un Ravenclaw.

"Y ¿viste la cara que puso cuando vio que era uno de su casa?" le decía Joanna a Lily, mientras imitaba la mueca y Lily soltaba la carcajada aún más, hasta que se detuvieron en una esquina a tomar aire.

"¿Crees que esto dure por siempre?" le preguntó Joanna a Lily, mientras miraba por una de las ventanas del castillo que daban vista hacía el lago.

"¿Qué cosa Jo?" preguntó Lily preocupada por lo rápido que su rostro tomo una forma seria.

"Esto, nosotros, nuestra amistad"

Lily un poco más preocupada, miró a Joanna detenidamente, miró lo que Joanna estaba mirando y comprendió a que se refería.

Cerca del lago estaba un chico siendo atormentado por otros dos, James y Sirius, quienes se reían a más no poder, detrás de ellos había otro chico un poco incomodó con la situación, al parecer era amigo del chico que estaban torturando ahora los merodeadores. El rostro del chico tomó un tono más alegre cuando fue invitado a participar.

Lily no pudo evitar morderse el labio con preocupación.

"Es solo que.." comenzó Joanna " a veces se me dificulta tanto creer que somos amigas, solo necesito ver como ellos maltratan a los demás, y hacen que los amigos se vuelvan unos contra otros, para…" Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Joanna sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la sumergían en un cálido abrazo. "Nunca he visto que molesten a chicas, creo que por ello estamos exentas," jugó Lily "…pero nunca podremos saber si eso nos pasara, pero no te preocupes, soy tu amiga no importa qué, ellos jamás podrán obligarme a volverme contra ti." Le dijo Lily.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su amiga. "Es cierto que quizás nunca lo sepamos, mientras llevemos la fiesta en paz…" dijo Joanna, "Lily, aquí también tienes una amiga que no te vendería por nada del mundo, bueno al menos que fuera Quidditch" pero terminó la frase riendo. "No es cierto, Lily, soy tu amiga no importa que."

**------ Fin del Flash Back -------**

"No importa que" repitió Lily para sí. "Creo que no bromeabas con eso del Quidditch Joanna, no bromeabas…" y continuo su camino a oscuras, no le dieron ganas de prender luz con su varita, en aquellos momentos se sintió bien en la oscuridad, antes había tenido a su amiga para ser su luz en días como aquellos en Hogwarts, pero no hoy, no aquel día, y quizás ya nunca más.

Cuando llegó hacía donde estaba el trasladador, lo tomó sin pensarlo, y sintió como su cuerpo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Minutos después se encontraba Lily en la dulcería, se había puesto el uniforme que tenía la Sra. Moore para ellas, y fue a ayudar a Emily con unas personas que habían llegado antes por unos dulces ordenados previamente.

"Que le vaya bien" dijo Emily a los clientes mientras salían. Volvió la cabeza para encontrar a Lily mirándose en un espejo, algo bastante raro en ella. Pues su apariencia física casi no le importaba. Se sorprendió aún más cuando vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se pasaba los dedos en su cabello suelto.

"Te ves un tanto feliz" le dijo Emily a Lily con una sonrisa picara.

Lily salió de su transe y se volteó a ver a Emily confundida, "¿Qué?"

Emily camino un poco hacía ella, meneado la cabeza "¿No es acaso él, uno de los Merodeadores?" le preguntó, "¿Aquél que te dio esa advertencia?". Emily supuso que aquella sonrisa se debía a un chico.

"¡El que me dio la advertencia fue el idiota de James Potter!" dijo Lily cayendo en la trampa de Emily para sacarle quien le gustaba. Con una mirada más soñadora dijo "No, creo que Remus Lupin no es como ellos," mientras recordaba algunos de sus encuentros.

Emily la miró y luego dijo "Pero si no los detiene¿no es acaso culpable del mismo crimen?"

"¿Qué? No creo que sea el mismo crimen" dijo Lily sonando un poco protectiva de Remus.

"¿Por qué lo encubres tanto?"

"No estoy haciendo eso, de verdad."

Emily sonrió traviesamente, ella si que sabía como obtener la información de Lily, "Así entonces dime¿Qué clase de persona es él?"

Lily miro al techo "Hmm, nunca puedo adivinar lo que esta pensando, también percibo un sentimiento frió de su parte, pero cuando sonríe parece tan solo un niño, camina despreocupado y libre, y sus ojos son como dos diamantes redondos, parece ser tan inocente" contestó perdida en sus pensamientos. "¿Pero que lo hace tan frió a veces?"

Caminando hacía ella Emily preguntó "¿Entonces quiere decir que es él quien te gusta?"

Lily se asustó como si repentinamente un rayo la hubiese golpeado, "¿Qué? P-pero que hay de ti Emily¿qué paso con el chico que te estaba coqueteando la última vez?"

"Un desesperado cambio de tema" pensó Emily, pero sin embargo contestó con una sonrisa aún más pícara. "Pues ya LO hice…"

"No" dijo Lily con incredulidad.

"¡Qué!" se oyó una voz detrás de ellas, las dos saltaron a la vez del susto y encontraron a la Sra. Moore con la boca abierta, pero rápido recobro la compostura, "¡No tienes ni tantita pena, Emily, para hablar así de eso tan libremente!"

"Oh no, no me refiero a _eso, _me refiero a mi primer beso" corrigió Emily el malentendido en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que la Sra. Moore estaba pensando.

"¿Solo un beso?" preguntó Lily, "Mmm, aún así estoy celosa…"

"Niñas, niñas, lo que les espera de la vida, si aún no han tenido ni su primer beso" dijo la Sra. Moore un poco más relajada. Ella siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas. "Ahora se por que mis dulces no se están vendiendo tan bien"

"¿Acaso esta relacionado?" preguntó Lily a Emily, quien meneo con la cabeza mientras se reía.

"Hombres o mujeres, uds. dos" dijo de repente la Sra. Moore "Tengan cuidado con los chicos que no han besado antes de cumplir los quince años"

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" preguntó Emily por curiosidad.

Suspirando contestó "Conozco ese tipo de hombres, él que yo ame una vez era así, hijo de una familia rica, teniendo todo nunca sabemos que serán capaces de hacer, finalmente mató a alguien y ahora esta en Azkaban…"

"¿Qué?" corearon alarmadas las dos chicas.

Pasó una mano por su mejilla "Aunque yo soy culpable también…" y dicho esto desapareció, probablemente a descansar un rato en la sala que estaba arriba de la tienda.

"Me preguntó de donde saca esas historias la Sra. Moore" dijo Lily unos minutos después.

"Creo que le afecta leer tantas novelas de romance y drama" se rió Emily mientras entraba una señora con su hijo a comprar dulces a la tienda.

"¿Qué haría si alguna vez nosotras le saliéramos con historias parecidas?" pensó Lily mientras el niño abría un dulce que soltaba un humo café formando la figura del dulce y se desvanecía dejando un rico olor a chocolate. Lo cuál hizo pensar a Lily, "Una cucharada de su propia medicina", una sonrisa de victoria se dibujo en sus rojos labios, "Eso es," dijo en voz alta.

"¿Qué es que?" le preguntó Emily, pero Lily no contestó, tomo sus cosas para irse, "Vaya no pensé que ya fuera hora," pensó Emily viendo el reloj, se habían pasado media hora.

"Bueno, me despides de la Sra. Moore" dijo Lily mientras salía de la tienda.

"Sí, y vas con cuidado Lily, nos vemos mañana" dijo Emily viendo partir a su amiga.

Cuando caminaba Lily por las calles oscuras, iba pensado en su nuevo plan, y modificando ciertas cosas, "Creo que a Zephyr le va a encantar esto" pensó sonriendo una vez más, unas ganas de gritar le invadieron mientras pensaba que aunque fuera una guerra difícil, esa guerra apenas iba empezando, y mañana le tocaría ganar una batalla contra los Merodeadores.

**--- En la sala merodeadora ----**

"¿Qué es esto? Sigo obteniendo malas cartas, Wormtail ¿seguro que estas barajeando bien?" dijo James mientras miraba sus cartas.

"No te pongas así solo por poker" le dijo Sirius mientras observaba con victoria sus cartas. "¡Eres el renombrado James Potter!"

"Cállate, Padfoot" dijo más irritado James

"Mmm parece que Lily Evans volvió a hacer algo" dijo Sirius viendo el comportamiento de James desde hace algunas horas.

Peter solo se rió bajito para que James no se diera cuenta y se desquitara con él.

Si las miradas mataran, bueno Sirius ya estaría en el suelo, "Solo cállate y juega" dijo una vez más James.

"Y sin embargo, uno que sabe tanto del tema, nunca había visto una chica así. Con un puño tan fuerte"

"Si, si" dijo Peter mientras mirada sus cartas con incredulidad.

"Es tan pobre, hija de muggles pero tan fuerte, es divertido molestarla¿no creen?" dijo Sirius, dejo dos cartas y la mesa, y tomo otras dos del mazo que se encontraba en medio.

"Hey! Es cierto, es bastante fuerte¿no les recuerda a la hermana de James?" preguntó Peter un tanto asustado por la memoria de la hermana de James, siempre regañaba al pobre de Peter.

Sirius se rió, "Cierto¡James no estés tan orgulloso de eso!" dijo mientras que con su puño golpeo a James suave en la quijada.

Con un manotazo se quito el puño de Sirius, "¡Ya cállense y jueguen!" el temperamento de James empezaba a salirse de control, todo lo que le decían le hacía recordar el día que Lily lo golpeo, y el incidente de aquél mismo día.

"Pero, James sigues tú" dijo Peter

"¡Ya lo sé!"

"Ah, eres fácil de predecir" dijo Sirius, "Seguro tiene un par de algo en tus cartas"

James bajó sus cartas para mostrar un par de tres de espadas y un tercio de dos de trébol.

"Bueno ese es el juego para mí" dijo Sirius, bajo sus cartas y tenía una escalera de corazones.

"Y para mí" dijo Peter, tenía un tercio de reyes y un par de ases.

Pareció que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, "Ya no juego" dijo mientras se levantaba y tomada su capa.

"¿A dónde?" le dijo Sirius mientras Peter volvía a barajar las cartas.

"A encontrar una victima fácil" y sin más salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de él claro.

"¿Victima fácil? Se refiere a Remus ¿verdad?" dijo Peter.

"Probablemente" dijo Sirius viendo sus cartas.

"¿Pero, Remus es una víctima fácil?"

"Bueno, pues Remus es una víctima por naturaleza" dijo Sirius empezando el juego.

"Ya lo sabía" dijo Peter riendo y tomando sus cartas.

James caminaba por el pasillo enojado, cualquiera que se hubiera atravesado en aquél momento hubiera cometido el peor error de su vida, pero por fortuna James no encontró a nadie mientras caminaba.

En la inmensidad de los oscuros pasillos, tampoco fue capaz de encontrar a Remus, aunque desde que salió de la sala tuvo la ligera impresión que no lo encontraría no importa cuanto buscara, ya se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno, y eso significaba la visita de _Ella_, y eso debía traer vuelto loco a Remus.

Por fin llego a una de las salidas, rodeo los invernaderos y un gran lago se desplegó ante él. La noche era joven, y la brisa que esta exhalaba rozaba en las mejillas de James y lo hicieron temblar un poco del frío, caminó hasta el lago y bajo un árbol, se sentó.

Suspirando, los recuerdos de los últimos días volvieron a su cabeza, por más que intentaba la imagen de la pelirroja no podía salirse de su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes lo perseguían, y su voz… _"No te atrevas a tratarme como una mujer cualquiera"_, esa frase, esa ¡maldita frase! Que resonaba y resonaba en su cabeza, lo esta volviendo loco. Se quedó inmóvil un largo rato, pensando, solo pensado con los ojos cerrados, la tranquilidad de la noche le sentaba bien.

"Como una mujer cualquiera" susurró James por fin, tomó una roca que estaba cerca y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo. "Definitivamente, no eres un mujer cualquiera, _pero_ encontrare la manera, Evans, encontrare la manera de derrotarte", y así lanzó una última piedra.

Se sacudió las manos temblando un poco del frío decidió que por aquel día era suficiente, solo deseaba poder dormir, que aquellos ojos verdes lo dejaran de perseguir, y volteando fue cuando la vio. Se detuvo un momento, tratando de averiguar si lo que veía no era producto de su imaginación, y no lo era.

Lily Evans caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, parecía un poco despreocupada y por alguna razón, que James desconocía, sonreía lo cual la hacía verse completamente diferente en los ojos de él, un sentimiento cálido se apodero de su pecho, y se coló hasta se estomago formando un inmenso vació que no pudo explicar, desvió la mirada ante la intensidad del repentino sentimiento.

"Me faltan horas de sueño" se dijo, "y tengo hambre, es probable que simplemente sea eso."

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Lily, ella ya no estaba. Un impulso repentino lo hizo correr pero solo encontró un pasillo desierto.

"Quizás, si era solo mi imaginación…"

Lejos ya más adentro de Hogwarts, Lily seguía caminando con paso rápido aunque no llevaba ninguna prisa, no le gustaba tener que caminar sola por los pasillos. Sin pensar, sus pies la llevaban por los oscuros senderos del castillo, solo una tenue luz se podía apreciar.

"Espero no tener el gusto de encontrarme con Filch o la Sra. Norris, o Potter en todo caso," pensó Lily, intentó caminar más rápido, la oscuridad no era su mejor amiga, y prefería llegar a su cuarto pronto.

Minutos después, se dio cuanta de que sus pies no la llevaban precisamente hacia su recámara sino hacia la torre de astronomía, no pasado más de unos segundos pudo ver la vieja puerta que la llevaba hasta el balcón, su corazón latía fuerte, tenía tiempo sin visitarlo, y siempre conseguía invadirla con una sutil calma.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, la sonrisa de Remus Lupin. Antes de alcanzar la perilla se detuvo¿y si estaba él detrás de esa puerta? Sacudió la cabeza, no por supuesto que no, ya era muy noche, y además, ella no sentía nada por él, era un merodeador, simplemente no podía.

Abrió la puerta y el cielo iluminado de estrellas se desplegó ante ella.

"Como extrañaba este lugar" se dijo a sí misma. Una corriente de aire frío hizo que temblara y por instinto pusiera sus brazos alrededor de ella, sonriendo mientras veía las constelaciones, y su cabello volaba con el aire, era una noche hermosa. Caminó hasta llegar cerca de la barda del balcón.

De repente oyó como alguien cerraba un libro, y la hizo brincar. Remus se levantó de donde estaba sentado, murmurando algo su varita dio un tenue destello de luz.

"Un encantamiento lumos cerrado," pensó Lily al ver el destello. Un encantamiento lumos cerrado, era bastante complicado de hacer, pero permitía a quien lo conjuraba obtener luz que solo él portador de la varita pudiera ver.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Evans" dijo sin mirarla, camino hasta la orilla del balcón y se recargo con los antebrazos en la barda.

Si se pudiera haber visto Lily en un espejo hubiera quitado rápidamente la cara de boba que estaba poniendo, pero se imagino, pues sintió como sus mejillas se prendían con una cálida sensación.

"Sí, lo sé. Últimamente mi mente andaba en otras cosas y me olvidé del balcón" dijo Lily sin más y volvió a mirar las estrellas.

Remus alzó las cejas en expresión de reconocimiento a lo que Lily decía, puso su libro en la barda, y un grueso pergamino se resbaló, intento con un lento reflejo atraparlo pero termino por caer al suelo.

Lily lo recogió aunque Remus pareció incómodo por su gesto de amabilidad.

"Un calendario lunar" observó Lily, sin regresárselo preguntó, "¿Puedo?"

No había remedio, así que Remus asentó levemente con la cabeza, esperaba que Lily no fuera muy observadora.

Con cuidado, ella desplegó el calendario, las lunas estaban bien dibujadas a pesar de que el pergamino se notaba ya viejo. Unos garabatos que Lily no podía ver por la falta de luz estaban en el margen izquierdo, al parecer eran fechas, aunque había unas que aparecían debajo de cada dibujo de las cuatro fases más importantes del ciclo lunar.

"Vaya, no sabía que tenías tanta fascinación por la luna" dijo Lily maravillada ante tanta información acerca del ciclo lunar.

"Pues no mucho, la verdad" dijo Remus "Es más bien por obligación" dijo para sí esto último.

"La luna llena es en tres días," continuó Lily "¿No te fascinaba ver la luna en todo su esplendor?"

"Creo que tú y yo, no compartimos la misma fascinación por la luna" dijo Remus cortante y le quitó el pergamino de las manos, sinceramente había disfrutado mucho su soledad hasta que llego Lily, y luego que le saliera con semejante tema, cuando se pasaba los 27 días antes de la luna llena tratando de olvidar que existía una luna, imposible, pero el intento se hacía.

Después de un largo silencio, Remus se dio cuenta de que su respuesta no había sido la más adecuada, pero la luna llena se acercaba y no necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara, odiaba su transformación mensual, los dolores, el cansancio, pero era obvio que Evans no sabía nada al respecto, y no tenía porque tratarla así.

"Lo siento" dijo finalmente, "todos hemos estado estresados últimamente¿no crees?"

Lily intentó sonreír, quería entender a Remus Lupin, conocerlo y saber que era lo que lo hacía tan diferente, y lo que lo lastimaba, pero era como penetrar su duro caparazón.

"Podría decirse" contestó Lily.

Remus sonrió.

"Si no fuera por Potter, mi vida seguiría siendo placentera¿me preguntó cuál es su problema¿Cómo lo soportas?"

Antes de responder Remus pensó la pregunta, "James puede ser arrogante y un poco pesado, pero él no es como se da a conocer, tan mala persona no es"

"¡Por favor, inclusive tú su mejor amigo no esta de acuerdo con lo que hace!"

"Tu problema, Evans, es creer que lo conoces y lo entiendes todo" dijo Remus.

Tomó su libro, metió el grueso pergamino en él, y sin mirarla camino hacía la puerta y entró al castillo dejando a Lily sola en el balcón.

"Bueno Remus, creó que es definitivo, eres parte del mismo crimen y por la tanto recibirás el mismo castigo" se dijo Lily con una expresión seria, pensando en la broma que estaba a punto de hacerles a los Merodeadores.

Por más que ella quisiera excusar a Remus de todo lo que los merodeadores hacían, no podía, el estaba ahí con ellos por voluntad propia, aunque era muy diferente a ellos, y Lily no podía comprender que era que los ataba tanto, quizás porque eran amigos de la infancia…

"No sirve de nada intentar explicarlo…" pensó.

**---- La mañana siguiente ----- **

Lily caminaba tranquila hacia el gran comedor a la mañana siguiente, había platicado hasta tarde con Zephyr y todo marchaba según el plan, a Lily le había encantado al detalle que Zephyr había añadido, quizás no era la broma más elaborada ni la más graciosa, pero era suficiente para ella. Ahora si verían con quien se estaban metiendo.

El gran comedor, para cuando ella llegó estaba bastante lleno.

"Justo como esperaba" pensó.

Los merodeadores estaban sentados en medio de la gran mesa de Gryffindor, platicando entre sí, parecían bastante entretenidos planeando la siguiente salida que tendrían en luna llena para acompañar a Remus. Y por primera vez, Lily vio como Remus se interesaba en la plática, lo cual le extraño, pero claro ella no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que estaban hablando.

Por alguna razón desconocida para James, sintió la necesidad de voltear a la entrada, y vio a Lily caminando hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, sintió aquél extraño vació en él que no podía explicar, y de alguna manera se sintió un poco nervioso, aunque lo oculto bien ante sus amigos.

"Y como les decía, podemos salir por el sauce boxeador y correr cerca del bosque prohibido," decía James, dando pequeños vistazos discretos hacía Lily, "y juntarnos en el claro que esta en medio."

"Prongs, prongsie¿qué te pasa?" dijo Sirius tratando de ver a quien estaba observando James.

"¿Qué me pasa? Nada, es que sentí que nos estaban oyendo" mintió.

Remus alzó una ceja, siempre planeaban cosas en el desayuno y James jamás había dicho algo por el estilo, seguro estaba mintiendo.

"Bueno, no importa como les decía…"

Siguió hablando por varios minutos, Lily se había sentado a comer, esperando el momento preciso o reafirmándose que todo iba a salir bien, estaba más que decidida aunque también se requería tomar un poco de valor, si el gran comedor se le venía encima, tendría que encontrar una manera de huir de tantos alumnos.

"Chicos" pensó levantándose y tomando su varita "siento interrumpir su plática". Murmurando empezó a decir unos encantamientos, casi nadie había notado esto hasta que…

En la parte donde estaban sentados los merodeadores, sintieron una pequeña brisa, y el sonido de humo formándose por encima de sus cabezas les llamo la atención, humo rojo se estaba formando.

"Pero ¿qué demonios?" dijo James enojado, eso era lo que _ellos, _los merodeadores hacían eso para poner sus advertencias.

Miro por el gran comedor, y vio a Lily con su varita en mano apuntando hacía ellos murmurando.

"¡Evans!" gritó enojado.

Lily hizo un ademán para que volteara hacía arriba.

Por encima de los cuatro el humo rojo había tomado la forma de letras, dos letras exactamente: L.E. Los cuatro estaban con cara de incredulidad¿usar los métodos merodeadores contra ellos? Jamás en la vida pensaron que algo así les iba a ocurrir.

El humo rojo flotaba imponentemente, el gran salón estaba sumergido en un tenso silencio, nadie creía que los merodeadores hubieran recibido ni más ni menos que…una advertencia. Mientras todos estaban viendo a Lily y a los merodeadores pudieron observar que con un último murmullo el humo se empezó a condensar y cayó en forma de cascada encima de cada uno de ellos.

Sirius tembló de un escalofrió, "¡Está helada Evans!", parecía que toda la situación lo divertía. "Esta niña si que tiene de todo" pensó para sí.

El único que no parecía estar divertido por esto, aparte de Peter que tenía una cara horrorizada, era James que estaba pasando sus límites del enojo. Sus puños estaban cerrados, su varita temblada en la bolsa de su túnica, se paró lentamente y camino hacía Lily.

"Se puede saber que significa esto" dijo James en un tono peligroso, la voz le temblada de la indudable furia que le hacía sentir semejante humillación.

"Creó que tú mejor que nadie lo sabe," contestó Lily en un tono calmado, no sonreía, su cara no mostraba expresión, "es una advertencia, los cuatro están advertidos"

"¿Y se puede _saber_ que planeas con ESTO?" preguntó James en el mismo tono.

"¿Qué más? Darles una probadita de su propia medicina" dijo Lily sin más, puso una mano sobre el hombro de James, y le dijo al oído, imitando lo que él hizo la vez que la 'rapto'. "Disfruta tu nuevo color, duraba bastante" y guiñando le el ojo camino hacía la salida del gran comedor.

"¿Nuevo color?" pensó James, viendo sus mano se dio cuenta que Lily había teñido su piel de rojo. Volteo a la mesa, y Sirius, Remus y Peter tenían el mismo color en su piel, sus ropas estaban intactas, ni siquiera estaban mojadas por el baño de agua roja. Intentó varios conjuros para limpiarse, sus amigos intentaron lo mismo, incluso unos bastante fuertes, pero el color no cedió ante nada.

Lily todavía no terminada de salir del gran comedor cuando fue detenida por la voz de James.

"¡Evans, ven y quítanos esto!" gritó colérico.

"No oigo ningún: Por favor" le dijo, y salió del gran comedor, sonriendo victoriosamente, estaba contenta de poder darles donde más les dolía, el orgullo, su reputación, les había dado una gran cucharada de sus propia medicina. Ellos llevaban años mandando advertencias, y quien iba a imaginar que ellos recibieran una.

"Eres un genio, Evans" se dijo a sí misma, segura de que aquél sería un gran, gran día. Todo marchaba perfecto, los alumnos ni siquiera se habían atrevido a decirle o hacerle algo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se oyó el eco de la voz de James gritando "¡Evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans!"

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

Bueno y aquí esta otro capítulo, siento que voy avanzando lento, bueno de hecho si pero ahí muchas cosas que tienen que pasar antes de que James y Lily estén juntos, si si van a estar juntos, jaja después de todo es un fic L/J, aunque bueno ya verán que ahí otras sorpresas ;) Si tardo un poco, no se molesten conmigo, avanzo lo más rápido que puedo, pero con la escuela y los estudios extracurriculares a veces me es imposible escribir todos los días, pero o sí, verán que este fic ira creciendo, lento pero seguro.

Y ahora sí, mil gracias por los reviews, sigan mandándolos me alentan más a seguir escribiendo jajaja.

**ArabelaWeasley: **Si la gente que cree que el dinero lo es todo, da lastima, gracias por el review!

**Sibilla: **Hey gracias! Jaja si creo q' habra un poco de Lily y Remus, pero un poco no más :D

**Karipotter: **Sorry, no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, y aquí tienes otro capitulo!

**Rocio: **bueno aquí esta como continua jaja

**Xaica: **¿Italia? Que suertuda, pero no hay problema espero que sigas leyendo el fic!

**Zara Potter-Black: **si James es un cretino, pero creo que en el fondo todos podemos cambiar o bueno intentar por lo menos, jejeje. Thnxs por el review!

**Nadir-Blue: **En verdad que me alegra saber que mi historia transmite lo que estaba esperando :D

**Dany pruzzo: **La mujer que ama Remus? Bueno creo que eso viene en el prox, cap, y va a pasar mucho entre Lily y James.

**Rochy true: **EL sentido de para donde va la cosa creo que sera mejor que no lo busques mucho porque tiene sus alti bajos y espero que sea difícil de descifrar jaja es mas divertido no?

**OoOkhrisOoO:** Gracias! Me encanta que te encante le fic jajaja!

**Sailor Alluminen Siren: **JEje prometo tratar de no tardarme tanto! Espero que disfrutes etse chap.

**Lamister: **Erm creo que falta bastante para que se quieran mutuamente…

**Leyla: **El fic de rinoa? Si lo se es parecido nos basamos en la misma historia, pero yo no voy a seguir al pie de la letra la historia, aunque si ya la lesite entonces creo que te toparas con escenas un tanto repetidas jajaj, y no no se japones, lo vi en japones pero subtitulado en inglés la novela.


	7. Capitulo Septimo: Confusión e Ira

**La guerra de nuestra pasión.**

Basada en una historia japonesa de nombre "Hana Yori Dango." Todo lo relacionado con esta historia no fue mi idea, y mucho menos lo reclamo como mío. Y todo lo que este relacionado con Harry Potter, es de la brillante J.K. Rowling. Lo demás que no reconozcan bueno ya sin duda es mío. 

Comentarios:

Si, lo sé! Tiene dos años o más que no actualizo este fanfic, quizás ya nadie lo quiera leer jajajaja, pero bueno no hay mucho que explicar, así es la vida a veces nos envuelve tanto que hay que cosas que dejamos de lado y se nos olvidan, pero estas vacaciones al parecer por fin tendré tiempo de adelantar otros capitulos antes de que comienze de nuevo la universidad, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y de ser posible, también, seguir actualizando aún cuando la universidad me consuma tanto, no prometo nada pero aquí esta un poco más para quienes quieran seguir leyendo jaja, y espero para mañana o pasado tener el siguiente capitulo, después de tantos años sin escribir me es un poco dificil volver a tomar el hilo.

Gracias a todos los que me siguieron apoyando para que siguiera adelante con la historia, gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero verlos de nuevo aunque quizas no lo tenga tan merecido por mi largo periodo de ausencia, espero disfruten este capitulo, esten seguros de que viene más =)

Atte.

La autora =P

**Capitulo Séptimo.- Confusión e Ira**

Sentado en una esquina solo, desde el fondo de su alma veía la noche entrar por la ventana. La luna llena estaba de nuevo alzándose en el cielo. La reina desplegaba su luz en todas direcciones.

En una noche tan clara la belleza era desgarradora para el joven que estaba sentado en aquella esquina, el miedo lo invadía, sentía como la luna se alzaba cada vez más.

Las estrellas bailaban con su luz, creando una danza de bienvenida para la reina, todas las constelaciones eran visibles, y la que más brillaba era la estrella del norte, que guiaba a todos aquellos perdidos, más sin embargo en aquella oscura habitación nada podía salvar a Remus de su perdición.

Sentado, se preguntaba cuantas lunas había aullado, y cuantas más tendría que soportar y rogar por perderlo todo menos su cordura, bien sabía cómo la gente tendía a perderse en el dolor, la frustración, y la ira; pero él siempre conseguía mantener la calma hasta el último momento cuando pasaba de hombre a bestia.

"En cualquier momento" pensó Remus, "todo comenzará de nuevo."

De repente su pecho se contrajo y el aire le falto, la hora había llegado, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor. Ahogo un grito mientras su cuerpo empezaba la transformación, su torso convulsionó, hizo lo posible por no dejar que su cabeza se impactara contra el frió suelo de madera.

El dolor lo invadió como una ola de fuego que quemaba el humano que había en él, su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo, no podía pensar. Las convulsiones continuaron, y sus extremidades empezaron a alargarse.

De sus brazos una sensación de agujas haciendo erupción, le anunció que pronto empezaría el grueso vello a poblarlos, y en sus manos, las uñas se transformarían en garras tan afiladas que podrían atravesar cualquier cosa, e inclusive llegar a matar.

Luchando por tomar aire, un grito escapo de su boca, pero no reconoció su voz en cambio un aullido resonó en el helado aire de diciembre. Su cara se transformo y cada parte de él le atormentó, de su boca nació un hocico, sus orejas crecieron y se poblaron de vello, sus ojos cambiaron, perdieron su típico aire triste, y el dolor reino en todo su ser.

El último rastro de hombre que quedaba dentro de él pronto se desvanecería, entre más intentaba resistirlo más le dolía, un dolor cruel. Aquello no era un castigo era una tortura, la belleza del hombre se extinguió, el dolor lo lleno en plenitud y sucumbió ante él, ante lo inevitable.

En el suelo yacía un lobo, más grande de lo normal, jadeando. Se alzo en sus cuatro patas y meneo la cabeza como tratando de sacudir un mal sueño, camino lentamente hacía la ventana gruñendo. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, vio que en el cielo la luna brillaba con una luz de arrepentimiento, como si lamentara todo el dolor que le causaba, y el lobo aulló con todo su corazón como si en alguna parte él recordara lo que solía ser. Aquél lobo había dejado de ser hombre.

Un perro se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de la casa de los gritos, corrió hasta el lobo y salto sobre él, jugando. El lobo siguió el juego, mientras un ciervo y una rata contemplaban la escena.

**----- El día siguiente ---**

Lily caminaba por los pasillos, jalando la esclava de plata que James había puesto en su muñeca y que no había logrado quitar. Era hermosa, pero el recuerdo que le traía la atormentaba. Suspirando se dio por vencida una enésima vez. Los hechizos no funcionaban en la esclava, de seguro tenía que existir una llave mágica para el brazalete, antes había oído hablar de estos brazaletes, pero eran tan caros, que jamás pensó usar uno, además, la joyería era algo del cual no se podía dar lujo.

Cruzó velozmente los pasillos, cuando se dio cuenta que casi se acababa la hora del desayuno, aquella noche no había dormido del todo bien, oyó varios aullidos de lobo recorrer los jardines de Hogwarts, un escalofrió le recorrió por el recuerdo, Lily no era muy buena cuando se trataba de animales, y menos de uno tan feroz como un lobo.

Entró al gran comedor, muchos alumnos la miraron, desde el día que se vengó de Potter, todo mundo parecía mirarla con una mezcla de admiración, respeto y lastima. Lástima porque sabían que de alguna u otra manera, terminaría pagando caro lo que unos días atrás había logrado. Ella también estaba un poco preocupada, pero prefería no pensar en el asunto, y sonreír ante el recuerdo de los gritos coléricos de James.

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Blaze, Rachel y Adrianna la miraron pasar. Blaze aún fulminándola con la mirada, alzo una ceja y arqueo una sonrisa.

"Muy bien, creo que ya es suficiente, odio como camina por la escuela como si creyera que puede hacerlo con semejante libertad, estoy segura de que podemos hacer algo al respecto." Comentó Blaze.

Rachel y Adrianna sonrieron y asentaron con la cabeza, por supuesto que podían hacer algo, y sabían perfectamente a que se refería, y antes de que la conversación iniciará fue interrumpida por la llegada de tres de los merodeadores.

James venía en frente caminando como su reinara el mundo, Sirius caminaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada para atrás, sus pies conocían bien el camino, y Peter no paraba de bostezar, se sentaron y comenzaron su desayuno.

"Saben," dijo Sirius entre abriendo los ojos y enderezando la cabeza, "me alegro que estas noches sean una vez al mes, esto de adquirir edad me está quitando vitalidad," gruño.

Peter se río mientras lo interrumpía un bostezo, y el tercer merodeador escaneaba la mesa de la casa dorada. Sus ojos por fin llegaron al principio de la mesa, y una cabellera roja le llamo la atención, mientras en su estomago algo brincaba.

"Ese sentimiento, otra vez" pensó confundido.

Volvió su mirada hacia el plato de cereal, y siguió comiendo; su mente divagaba en la última semana.

Después de que Lily saliera del comedor, James la persiguió gritando a todo pulmón, bañado en una tinta roja que por más que intentaba limpiarla o quitarla no podía, había usado miles de hechizos, investigo unos cientos más, pero nada.

"¿Cómo puede alguien de su estatus, saber tanto de encantamientos?"

A decir verdad, el no tenía nada en contra de quienes eran nacidos de muggles, simplemente era esa mañana de menos preciar a los de menor estatus, algo con lo que había vivido toda su vida, sobre todo bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos; sus padres eran mucho menos racistas, más bien sociables, mientras que sus abuelos, especialmente su abuela, era muy estricta en cuanto al lineaje de la familia Potter, y siempre estaba al tanto de las amistades y personas con las que convivía James, para de cierta manera asegurar la herencia y el por venir de la familia.

El desayuno siguió sin problemas, los chicos estaban exhaustos por su larga noche de aventuras en el bosque, y James, en lo particular no estaba de humor para seguir con la guerra en aquellos momentos, sentía una confusión en su interior, como un mar que se agita sin tormenta, y aumentaba con su cansancio, pues su mente empezaba a divagar por la falta de sueño.

El invierno empezaba a hacerse notar en el paisaje y el clima, el viento era cada vez más helado y pronto caería la primer nevada. Dentro de la escuela los profesores se habían hecho a la tarea de comenzar con las decoraciones, James prefirió distraerse viéndolas, extrañamente se perdió en ellas recordando viejos tiempos con su familia, esa calidez que había sentido últimamente era parecida a la que sentía de chico, un sentimiento de pertenencia y ¿felicidad? Pero no podía decir que fuese feliz últimamente, en cuanto al sentimiento de pertenecer pensaba que estaba implícito pues Hogwarts era su hogar, no era más bien su reino, y no existe reino a donde no pertenezca su rey.

Lily desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, quería volver a su dormitorio antes de que las clases empezarán, había encontrado un par de encantamiento avanzados que quería probar además no quería tentar su suerte, los merodeadores se veían cansados o eso fue lo que alcanzo a notar, pero no quería seguir con su "guerra" en esos momentos, por fin había encontrado paz después de algún tiempo y quería que así siguiera.

Al pasar cerca de la mesa de Ravenclaw observó a Blaze, Adrianna y Rachel platicando animadamente, la observaron rápidamente y la saludaron, lo cual causo un escalofrío en Lily y una cara de incredulidad, siguió su camino fingiendo no haber notado el saludo, sabía mejor que involucrarse con semejante compañía.

Los días pasaron, el fin de semana llegó los maestros habían avisado que se cerraría un poco más temprano ya que ellos no estarían allí para supervisar, había una reunión y estarían todos ausentes.

Aunque con flojera, Lily decidió ir a desayunar temprano camino despacio por los pasillos, disfrutando el aire frío que limpiaba sus pulmones, la calma había estado presente toda la semana.

"Sería maravilloso que siguiera así…" pensó despreocupadamente.

Al llegar cerca del gran comedor oyó muchos murmullos, un sonido que definitivamente no extrañaba, de repente risas también.

"¿Será que ya encontraron otra víctima?" pensó furiosa, primero porque creyó, quizás ingenuamente que les había enseñado una lección, y segundo porque era su "guerra" aún, y estaban lejos de terminar con ella.

Su paso, inconscientemente, se apresuró para llegar al gran comedor y de ser posible detener cualquier atrocidad que estuviera ocurriendo.

Lo que se encontró fue más inesperado de lo que pensó.

Las paredes estaban bañadas en tinta roja, y todos los alumnos se reían, se reían de lo que estaba escrito en ellas.

_Lily Evans ha tenido 5 abortos en los últimos dos años._

_¿Hay algún chico en Hogwarts que no __**conozca**__ a Evans?_

_Evans es una cualquiera._

Y muchas más obscenidades en referencia a ella, leía y releía y no podía creer que todo eso se pudiera decir que una persona, se aferró a su varita y murmuró un hechizo para limpiar las paredes.

Al principio pareció funcionar, las letras se derretían pero solo para formar oraciones nuevas con cosas aún peores que las anteriores. Todos los alumnos reían, los más pequeños no entendían ni la mitad de lo que estaba escrito, unas cuantas niñas tenían los pómulos rojos de pena, y Lily sintió como los suyos también se pintaban, pero de pena e ira, rápidamente buscó con la mirada a los merodeadores sin encontrarlos.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba Blaze con una cara que reflejaba impacto, sus ojos estaban dilatados y tenía una cara de lástima.

"Jamás había visto algo tan cruel" dijo "Esto, ¡esto es demasiado!"

Inmediatamente Rachel la abrazó, y en ese instante vio a Lily de reojo, y le dedicó una cara de condolencia.

"Shh, calma Blaze" dijo Rachel "Se que es bastante, y cruel más que nada, pero mira" dijo señalando la pared, "Todo parece tan real que es difícil de no creer, pobre Evans, además de hija de muggles, arrastrada, pero hay que comprenderla."

"Si" dijo Adrianna, sus ojos no paraban de leer todo lo de las paredes "Quizás es esa la forma en que ha podido sobrevivir en nuestro mundo, ¿de qué otra manera conseguiría el dinero?"

Lily estaba en shock, parada en lo que parecía el medio del tumulto, las palabras resonaban en sus oídos, y los estudiantes parecían encontrar razón en lo que aquellas tres decían. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira incontenible, y ninguna lágrima se atrevió a asomarse.

"¡Trabajando!" pensó furiosa, su voz le había fallado no lograba encontrarla, entre las risas y las caras de lástima y repulsión parecía que su voz se había perdido también.

"Y-yo no puedo creerlo" pensó aún parada en medio del gran comedor "Han ido demasiado lejos…" apretó los puños con fuerza y sus piernas la llevaron corriendo lejos de ahí, lejos de toda la humillación.

Sin pensar se dirigió a la torre de Astronomía, aquella que tanto refugió le daba, la abrió y sintió como un gritó de frustración se desprendía de ella, pero no reconoció la voz.

"No debería de dejar que esto me afecte," se decía "Son mentiras, ¡Son mentiras! Y yo mejor que nadie lo sé"

Eran mentiras, a pesar de que lo sabía había algo que no dejaba de molestarla, ¿cómo podían decir qué era de cama en cama como había logrado llegar hasta allí? ¿Cuándo todo había sido mero esfuerzo? En muchas ocasiones se quiso dar por vencida, trabajar y estudiar era mucho en veces, pero siguió adelanto pensando en sus metas, en su futuro, en su mundo… Un mundo al que al parecer, después de todo nunca iba a pertenecer.

Le tomó unos minutos calmarse, respiró profundo y dejo el enojo salir, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién iba a creer que eso eran mentiras? ¿A quién le importaba? Estaba sola, o ¿no? Daba igual lo que ellos pensarán o dejarán de pensar. Se recargó en la barda del balcón, puso sus brazos sobre ella y colocó su barbilla en los brazos y miró el paisaje.

"¡Malditos!" pensó al ver a los merodeadores cerca del lago, James y Sirius estaban sentados en unas ramas gruesas de un árbol, mientras que Remus y Peter estaban sentados bajo él.

James y Sirius estaban, al parecer compitiendo a ver quien lanzaba pequeñas piedras lo más lejos posible, probablemente tratando de molestar al gran calamar. Peter estaba dormitando y Remus leía un libro plácidamente.

Sin pensarlo, Lily corrió a hacia ellos.

**--- En el Lago ---**

"Prongsieee, ya me estoy aburriendo de esto" dijo Sirius con una mueca y brincó hacia el suelo cuando diviso una cabellera roja.

"Oh vaya," dijo Sirius ahora divertido "Creo que tenemos compañía" y volteó a ver a James con una sonrisa pícara.

James miró en la dirección de Lily, "¿Y ahora qué?" pensó "Se ve tan… furiosa"

Remus alzó una ceja al verla aproximarse "Se ve furiosa… no colérica es más bien la palabra" volteó a ver a James, pero el parecía tan confundido también, iba a preguntarle porque Evans debería estar tan… erm enojada pero al parecer ni él sabía.

"T-tu" intentó decir Lily al llegar hasta ellos, tenía los ojos fijos en James quería derretirlo con la mira, que sufriera, que algo le pasará. "¡E-eres imposible!" gritó liberando su enojo.

"Evans" dijo con una sonrisa semi-malvada. Quería actuar como si supiera que estaba pasando, pero en su mente recorría la última semana, no había hecho absolutamente nada, porque bueno no había encontrado nada que hacer, nada lo suficientemente bueno y estaba ella ahí parada, furiosa con él, al parecer.

"No, no digas nada" siseo ella "¿Cómo te atreves? Tantas cosas que pudiste haber hecho pero ¡tenías que ir a pintarrajear el gran comedor con todas esas mentiras de mí! Y luego ¡qué clase de mentiras!"

Los cuatro chicos se voltearon a ver, Peter se había despertado de un brincó por semejante gritó, James miraba a Evans con una mirada confundida, esta situación le daba risa, era todo un espectáculo ver a esa pequeña mujer de cabello rojo, ojos verdes resplandecientes de ira, temblando y balbuceando algo que para él no tenía sentido.

No pudo evitar contenerse y soltó una pequeña risita "Oh vamos Evans, ¿no era esta nuestra guerra?" preguntó divertido.

En menos de un segundo, Lily cruzó la distancia que faltaba entre ella y el árbol.

"Sí" dijo ella entre dientes "Es precisamente eso, esto es entre nosotros, ¡no tienes que venir a meter a toda la escuela en esto! Y ¡MENOS haciendo insinuaciones obscenas acerca de mí sexualidad!"

James no supo que responder, había dejado de respirar, sus pómulos se habían enrojecido a más no poder, y la miraba con cara de tonto.

"¿S-se-sexualidad?" preguntó en un suspiro apenado.

"¡Cállate!" le grito Lily en respuesta, tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo al árbol que lo hizo temblar.

James cayó, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, aún confundido por las palabras de Evans.

"No es de tu incumbencia, que sea yo aún…virgen" le dijo Lily, susurrando casi la última palabra, James estaba en el piso aún viéndola, y ella se encontraba parada al lado de él, viéndolo.

Su mirada reflejaba todo lo que sentía por dentro, ira, confusión, decepción vergüenza, era demasiado para él.

"Momento, ¿qué?" pensó James, "Evans, ¿De qué estás hablando?" le dijo.

Ella no respondió, simplemente lo miró una última vez antes de voltearse y marcharse a un paso veloz, no sabía si correr o si caminar, solo sabía que quería alejarse, alejarse simplemente de todo.

"Prongs, ¿qué le hiciste a nuestra victima virgen?" se rió Sirius.

"Yo, por primera vez, absolutamente nada" dijo James aún ruborizado.

Sirius arqueó una ceja, "¿De cuándo acá te da pena hablar de sexo James?"

"¿¡Pena!? No es eso, pero ¿qué se supone que fue eso? Ni que me interesará saber ¡si es virgen o no!"

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

Remus aún confundido, y algo divertido por todo lo que acababa de pasar, reanudó su lectura, mientras Peter volvía a dormirse.

James se quedó sentando bajo el árbol pensando en que había dicho Lily, pero no encontraba sentido alguno. Habían salido en la mañana temprano, desayunaron directamente en la cocina y habían estado en el lago.

"Pero ¿qué demonios?" pensó James y reanudó también el su actividad previa a la interrupción de Lily.

----------------------

Continuará, prontó espero!


	8. Capitulo Octavo: Redención

**La guerra de nuestra pasión.**

Basada en una historia japonesa de nombre "Hana Yori Dango." Todo lo relacionado con esta historia no fue mi idea, y mucho menos lo reclamo como mío. Y todo lo que este relacionado con Harry Potter, es de la brillante J.K. Rowling. Lo demás que no reconozcan bueno ya sin duda es mío. 

Nota: Apreciaría sus reviews! Son bastante ayuda, jaja ocupo saber si vale la pena o no seguir con la hisotria, espero les guste este capitulo! Espero sus reviews! Ciao

* * *

**Capítulo Octavo: Redención**

* * *

James caminaba furioso por los pasillos, era tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo, el viento helado del invierno contrastaba con la temperatura de su piel, la última semana había sido en pocas palabras horrenda.

Desde el día que Lily había ido a balbucear cosas sentido cuando estaban junto al lago todo había sido caos, la poca calma que habían tenido la semana anterior a esa se había acabado.

Hechizos tras hechizos persiguieron tanto a Lily como a los merodeadores, el último hechizo que había utilizado ella contra James en particular no le permitía articular palabra al pegar su lengua al paladar.

Lo que más le molestaba a James no era la "guerra" en sí, sino contra quien era, al principio todo parecía fácil, una mujer, ¿Qué tanto trabajo le costaría sacar a una mujer de la escuela? En veces parecía una tarea imposible, jamás había visto esa resolución en alguien.

"Tsk" pensó James "esto va de mal en peor, tengo que encontrar otra forma de hacer que se vaya, ¡y pronto!" Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo, nunca antes le había tomado más de una vez, de una advertencia para deshacerse de alguien y ahora siempre que la atacaba con algo nuevo recibía sin duda una respuesta.

Pensó en ella, en su larga cabellera roja que terminaba en pequeñas ondulaciones, en su cara y su piel de tono claro, en sus ojos esmeraldas y en su pequeña complexión, sintió que sus adentros se estremecían ante la imagen y no precisamente por miedo.

"Arg, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, algo raro siento en el estomago"

A pesar de su preocupación, nunca admitiría que quizás había algo mal en él, no era de personas grandes quejarse y menos ahora que no podía, sintió como el hechizo empezaba a disolverse y recuperaba la movilidad de su lengua, que ya no que pega al paladar.

"Bien" dijo James probando que efectivamente el hechizo se había desvanecido, "creo que para hacer mi nueva táctica ocupara un poco más de observación…"

De nada serviría seguir lanzándose hechizos sin sentido, tenía que encontrar otra manera de atacar a Evans, y como fiel depredador, primero observaría los pasos de su presa.

**---- En la torre de Astronomía ----**

Lily estaba con sus brazos recostados en el balcón de la torre de astronomía, mirando el paisaje, tratando de recordar todos los eventos que se habían suscitado en la última semana, Potter y ella habían estado bien a la defensiva y no habían tenido tregua alguna, pero Potter no parecía rendirse aún y en eso caso mucho menos ella.

Vio su reloj, "Ya se ha deber diluido el hechizo del paladar" sonrío para si misma, era divertido ver como Potter quería hablar y no lo hacía, fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que aunque James podía ser un mago excepcional, porque había que admitirlo, no era tan bueno en encantamientos como para realizarlos sin hablar.

"Un punto para mí" pensó divertida "y cero para Potter"

Su humillación y vergüenza había disminuido con la última semana, le sorprendía lo mucho que le había molestado las referencias hacía su sexualidad, pero suponía que era normal, no había querido contarle todo lo ocurrido a Emily pero su amiga le había dado apoyo incondicional lo cual había ayudado a su semana de ofensiva.

Pensó también en la tranquilidad que ahora sentía, solo en aquella torre, disfrutando los rayos del sol, aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de ir al trabajo, y su tarea estaba por fin terminada.

Fue en aquella tranquilidad que sintió un vacío al reparar la ausencia de Lupin, tenía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la torre, y a pesar de su indiferencia hacía ella y de toda la confusión que él le ocasionaba quería verlo, oír su voz.

"Hmmm así que estás aquí, niña virgen" dijo una voz detrás de Lily.

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz y al escuchar el apodo que sin duda iba dirigido hacía ella.

"Remus Lupin" dijo ella, se sonrojó un poco al recordar el incidente, cuando llegó gritándole a James, ahora que lo recordaba Remus también había estado allí pero fue tanto su enojo que no lo notó hasta que ahora lo estaba recordando con pena.

"No te burles, por favor" le dijo ella con un tono suave y volviendo a ver el paisaje, tratando de esconder la nueva sensación embarazosa que sentía.

De reojo pudo observar cómo se formaba una delgada sonrisa de diversión en la cara de Remus. Se sonrojó aún más.

Remus parecía calmado, no traía ese aire de indiferencia que lo caracterizaba, se recargo en el balcón y sacó una revista que había estado leyendo.

Sus ojos se movían plácidamente entre las hojas, las fotos de una bella modelo, mantenía la revista para él y Lily no pudo observar mucho, sólo vio como los ojos de Remus brillaban y le complació la imagen.

"¿Sabes cuántas horas hay de diferencia entre Inglaterra y América?" preguntó Remus de repente.

"¿Eh?" dijo Lily como sí saliera de un trance, "¿La diferencia de horas? No, creo que no" dijo un poco avergonzada sin razón.

"Ya veo" dijo él y siguió viendo su revista.

A lo lejos, cerca del lago caminaban tres siluetas hacía Hogwarts, cuando una paró en seco y le indico a las otras dos que voltearan en dirección de la torre. Ni Lily ni Remus se percataron de esto.

"¡Blaze, mira!" dijo Rachel deteniendo a sus dos amigas.

"Desgraciada…" susurró Adrianna indignada, "¿Cómo se atreve a acorralar a nuestro querido Remus?"

"De seguro, le tendió un trampa," intervino Blaze "Me empiezo a cansar de ella…"

Las otras dos asintieron, y reanudaron sin más su camino para volver al castillo.

**--- Horas más tarde en la tienda de dulces ----**

"Muchas gracias por si compra, vuelva pronto" decía Emily a una clienta que acaba de comprar una gran cantidad de dulces.

La señora sonrió afectivamente y se fue sin más.

"Hmm" suspiró Lily mientras comía unos ricos panecillos de chocolate espolvoreados con azúcar glas, el chocolate era bastante esponjoso pero al morderlo sentías como si pequeñas burbujas de chocolate se reventarán en tu boca y se derritieran a la vez, esparció el sabor a chocolate sin igual.

"La diferencia de horas…" dijo entre bocados consultando una revista mágica para brujas, había entrevistas, horóscopos entre otros artículos sin interés para ella salvo uno que hablada de algún lugar mágico en América.

Emily sonrió, tenía mucho sin ver a su amiga entretenida buscando algo, con una sonrisa y simplemente tranquila, dejando pasar todo a su alrededor, era bueno verla así en calma, cualquiera pensaría que no pasaba nada en la vida de la chica cuando toda esa semana había sido horrenda.

"¡Oh son 8 horas!" dijo Lily y rió un poco "Bien, la próxima vez que lo vea en la torre le diré"

"Vaya, pareces muy feliz Lily" dijo Emily aún sonriendo, "No será uno de los merodeadores o ¿sí?"

Lily volvió su mirada a otro lado, se levantó y fue a limpiar el mostrador.

"No creo que deberías llevarte con ellos, bueno con uno de ellos, sea como sea sigue siendo su amigo, su cómplice" dijo Emily un poco más seria, solo quería saber lo que pasaba con la mente de Lily.

Oyó gruñir un poco a Lily, "No es tan malo como los otros" dijo despacio.

"Vamos Lily, ¿vamos a volver a discutir esto? Yo sigo pensando que es el mismo crimen"

"¿Serás aurora cuando crezcas?" le preguntó Lily divertida

"Quien sabe, todo puede pasar" dijo Emily y le guiño un ojo.

Lily meneó la cabeza recordando su encuentro con Remus horas antes, había sonreído, aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa.

"Se veía como un niño" pensó al notar como esa pequeña muestra de 'felicidad' le quitaba años de encima, la seriedad no era algo que le sentará del todo a Remus, para ella era como si él hubiera tenido que madurar antes de tiempo.

"Ojalá Potter, Black y Pettigrew fueran un poco más como él" pensó y suspiró.

"Aunque," dijo Emily "esos merodeadores son los herederos de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra ¿no? Creo que la otra vez vi una foto de ellos en una de esas revistas" la volteo a ver interesada.

Lily arqueó una ceja ante aquella plática tan repentina y fuera de lugar.

"Sí, creo que a que artículo te refieres" dijo Lily con cautela, hace unas semanas había salido un artículo de los merodeadores y un evento próximo en Hogwarts.

Emily rió "¿Sabes? A mí no me importaría que me acosaran, si son tan guapos como se ven"

Lily respondió con un tono de asco "Em, definitivamente estas mal de la cabeza."

Ambas rieron, disfrutando de esos pequeños momentos, cuando Emily paró de reír voleando hacía la puerta corrediza de cristal que era la entrada a la tienda.

"¿Lily? Creo que…" dijo apuntando Emily hacia la puerta.

Lily se levantó, había estado acuclillas limpiando los mostradores.

"Cassidy" dijo Lily en un tono apenas audible y con mucho asombró, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

La chica de cabello rubio cenizo, estaba parada fuera de la tienda, se notaba que estaba apenada e insegura de entrar, veía a Lily como pidiendo perdón pero le era imposible moverse de su lugar.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Emily intrigada, había supuesto que la chica venía a buscar a Lily porque aún traía el uniforme de Hogwarts.

"Cassidy McGill, la chica que defendí" dijo Lily.

"¡Oh!" Emily observó a la chica "Creo que ya casi se acaba nuestro turno, ¿por qué no vas a platicar con ella? Parece que tiene muchas cosas que decirte."

Lily miro de Cassidy a Emily un par de veces antes de asentir. "Gracias Emily" le dijo, se cambio rápidamente a su uniforme de Hogwarts y salió a encontrarse con Cassidy.

"Hola señorita Evans" dijo Cassidy tímidamente

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír, había mucho en juego si las veían juntas y admiró la valentía que Cassidy debió tener para venir hasta su trabajo, aún no sabía cómo se había enterado de esto pero supuso que Joanna era la fuente.

"Aún sigo siendo Lily para ti, Cassidy" le dijo aún sonriendo.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Cassidy, su inseguridad pareció disolverse, estaba alegre. Cuando se decidió a ir en busca de Lily, no sabía como iba ella a reaccionar, ella presentía que Lily tenía un buen corazón, quizás demasiado, pero no podía evitar pensar en que quizás sería rechazada, después de todo lo que Lily había pasado, y todo había sido de alguna u otra forma culpa de Cassidy, por ser tan descuidada y derramar su vaso de juego encima de James.

Lily pareció percibir la molestia de Cassidy y suspiró.

"Lily…" comenzó Cassidy tímidamente, "en verdad lamentó todo lo que has tenido que pasar, de alguna forma todo es mi culpa y te he dejado sola, te di la espalda como todos los demás, aunque me defendiste, me siento mal, muy mal"

Lily la miró mientras hablaba, sonada tan sincera, en verdad apreciaba a esa chica, la había defendido porque no le gustaba que Potter tratará a las personas como basura, en algún punto llegó a pensar que quizás no había valido la pena, pero allí estaba Cassidy, sabía las consecuencias que esto podría traerle, traerles y aún así vino, se disculpó, Lily supo que había valido la pena.

"Quizás nunca pueda pagar todo lo que has hecho por mí, no hubiera durado ni un día su toda la ira de James hubiese sido para mí, y sin embargo ¡tú has durado tanto!" hablaba Cassidy ahora con fascinación.

"No te preocupes Cassidy, aunque en aquel momento fue un arrebato, esto no es culpa tuya, fue mi decisión, alguien tiene que enseñarle a Potter modales, ¿no?"

Ambas rieron, y caminaron juntas por Hogsmeade, la noche estaba terminando de posarse en el cielo y el clima era frió, hacía un poco de viento así que decidieron apresurarse a un pequeño café para hablar de lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en muchas cosas, y Cassidy le comentó a Lily que le gustaría que siguieran siendo amigas, pero ella sabía que probablemente Cassidy no soportaría tanto como ella, y además no quería hacerla sufrir innecesariamente.

**--- En el castillo poco antes de que las chicas salieran del café ---**

James jugaba cartas de nuevo con Peter y Sirius en la sala merodeadora.

Sirius reía divertido mientras formada su jugada, le faltaba solo una reina para hacer una escalera de corazones, y Peter buscaba frenéticamente un dos para hacer una escalera de trébol.

James fruncía el ceño, no tenía nada con que jugar, en los últimos 20 juegos había sido lo mismo.

"Demonios" musitó James.

"Vamos, James, no te enfades de nuevo por un simple juego de cartas" dijo Sirius tomando una carta y sonriendo aún más.

"Sigo obteniendo puras malas, hace 20 juegos que no logró concretar nada" casi gritó él en respuesta.

"¿Por qué ese humor?" chilló Peter

"¿Será que Lily Evans hizo algo de nuevo?" inquirió Sirius.

"¡Sólo cállense y jueguen!" gritó James sin ánimos de hablar de Lily.

Siguieron jugando un rato sin otra inconveniencia.

"Pero saben," dijo Sirius "ella es interesante, los eventos de la semana pasada no parecen hablarle afectado en nada"

James chasqueó de nuevo con los dientes, no tenía ganas de platicar de Evans, de su 'fuerza' ni nada por el estilo, la plática parecía avanzar como la última vez que jugaron poker.

Se hundió en un pequeño recuerdo de nuevo.

"_¡No estés tan orgulloso de eso!"_

La frase retumbó en sus oídos, una y otra vez. Había decidido dejar su en tregua mientras obtenía una nueva táctica pero su recuerdo lo perseguía, sus ojos verdes vivaces.

Se levantó, "Iré a dar un paseo" dijo James tirando las cartas en la mesa.

"¡Oh vamos prongs!" dijo Sirius "¿No volverás a molestarte por estó?" dijo en referencia a su platica de Evans.

Sirius sabía que esta situación se comía vivo a James, era divertido ver como luchaba contra la chica, ¿Quién pensaría que alguien como ella le daría tanta batalla? Y los dejaba ser, rara vez se veía entrometido y casi no ayudaba a James con ideas ni alentándolo, más que nadie Sirius conocía a su 'hermano' y parecía que esta chica empezaba a crecer en James de cierta manera, aún no sabía cuál, pero él nunca se había interesado en una chica antes a pesar de que Sirius era se llevaba bastante bien con ellas.

Al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna James, Sirius continuó "No te metas en problemas James, y no vuelvas tarde"

"Si, madre" dijo James con sarcasmo.

Una vez fuera de la sala, escaneo el mapa del merodeador, como siempre no encontró a Lily dentro del castillo.

"¿A dónde huye estas horas?" pensó intrigado "Nunca logró encontrarla dentro del castillo a estas horas de la tarde"

Siguió buscando con su dedo índice por el mapa, aún les faltaba poner casi medio Hogsmeade, habían abarcado hasta un pequeño café donde apareció flotando un pequeño punto con la insignia de Lily Evans. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en el punto, y justo al lado pudo observar otro 'Cassidy McGill'.

Se quedó mirando los puntos un buen rato, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A caso se veían esas dos siempre ha esta hora? ¿Era la razón por la que nunca encontraba a Evans?

Sintió una extraña sensación recorrer el cuerpo, ¿impotencia?, ¿a caso todo lo que el había trabajo para mantener en control?, ¿Esta escuela, se vendría abajo solo porque no podía sacar a Evans de ella? Quizás Cassidy era la primera, pero ¿pronto le seguiría alguien más? ¿Su incapacidad para manejar la escuela, se volvería pronto algo mayor? ¿Después otros empezarían a hablarle a Evans, lo retarían como Cassidy lo estaba haciendo?

Eran demasiadas preguntas para él, pero una cosa estaba clara, Evans y McGill estaban jugando con fuego. Decidió que era mejor observar antes que hacer algo por un arrebato de enojo, y se dirigió a Hogsmeade, doblando el mapa en su bolsillo y sacando su capa de invisibilidad.

**--- En un parque al lado del café ----**

Lily estaba feliz, podía decirlo en verdad por primera vez en semanas. Cassidy le había explicado su miedo de hablarle, y le dijo que le gustaría que fueran amigas de nuevo.

Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a poblar el piso por doquier, y el parque estaba casi solo, así que decidieron caminar un rato más antes de volver a Hogwarts.

"Lily" dijo Cassidy "en verdad, lo siento."

Ella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Cassidy había dicho eso en la última hora que llevaban platicando, le sonrió meneando la cabeza.

"No te preocupes ya por eso, pero no creo que debamos ser amigas" le respondió Lily.

"¿Qué?" dijo Cassidy con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Es peligroso que nos vean juntas, lo sabes." Hizo una pequeña pausa "Pero no me refiero a que no podamos ser amigas fuera de la escuela, solo en Hogwarts, no deben vernos juntas" le dijo Lily guiñando el ojo.

"Si quieres hablarme, o algo, puedes escribirme un mensaje, y nos veremos fuera de la escuela"

Cassidy sonrió al comprender "En verdad lo siento, ¿está bien? No debería ser así."

"Claro que está bien," respondió Lily.

Siguieron caminando por el parque, había muchos anuncios de una modelo, decoraban el parque a la perfección con colores contrastantes a los del invierno, la chica de los posters era hermosa, y aportaba mucha elegancia a la ropa que modelaba de diseñadores exclusivos del mundo mágico, tanto franceses como americanos.

"¡Oh!" dijo Cassidy reconociendo la foto, "¿No se graduó ella de Hogwarts también?"

Lily miró los posters detenidamente, no les había prestado mucho atención.

"Ah sí, es Brittany Franco, hace dos años se graduó de Hogwarts, oí que reside en Francia pero la han llamado a hacer modelaje en América también."

Lily observaba los posters con una sonrisa, esa persona en verdad la inspiraba.

"Su sueño es estudiar y reforzar las leyes mágicas internacionales, quiere que tanto los hijos de muggles como yo, y los magos de sangre pura tengan los mismos derechos, es una persona impresionante"

"Pareces saber mucho de ella," comentó Cassidy.

"Si," le contestó mirándola "fue por ella que decidí entrar a Hogwarts"

De pronto Lily miró confundida a Cassidy, quien se había quedado helada, con los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa y temor, siguió con la mirada hasta lo que ocasionaba tanta conmoción en los ojos de su nueva amiga.

"U-un m-m-merodeador" dijo Cassidy.

"Remus Lupin" dijo Lily al mismo tiempo que Cassidy, la miró y quiso confortarla "Espera aquí, no creo que debamos temer, vengo, ¿ok?"

Cassidy quiso detenerla pero no pudo, prefirió dejarla ir, esperando que nada malo les pasara en consecuencia.

Lily se acerco con cautela a Remus, inconscientemente se paso los dedos por su cabello, que ahora usaba suelto y le llegaba casi a media espalda. Remus se encontraba sentado en una banca, apenas alumbrando por una lámpara que se encontraba cerca mirando perdidamente a los posters de casi 4 metros que se encontraban frente a él.

Con un paso, repentinamente, inseguro Lily se acerco a Remus.

"Lupin, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo?" le dijo observándolo detenidamente.

Remus volteó lentamente a observar a Lily sin mucho interés "Eres tu otra vez" le dijo.

"¡Ah!" dijo Lily tratando de pensar en algo que decir "Ya sé la diferencia de horas, son 8, 8 horas entre Inglaterra y América"

"Así que ¿Ocho horas?" preguntó Remus

"¿Tienes algún conocido en América? O ¿Piensas visitar por allá?" preguntó Lily viendo como Remus devolvía la atención a los posters.

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Lily, "En lo personal, creo que es una mujer fascinante, algún día me encantaría conocerla" dijo y sonrió volteando a ver a Remus.

No supo cómo pasó, pero un instante se encontraba Remus sentado en la banca y al siguiente se encontraba frente a Lily. Ella sintió un repentino choque eléctrico que corría por su columna vertebral, y como se ruborizaba lentamente.

Remus no parecía notar esto en ella, y se inclinó un poco hacía su cara, algo de ella parecía intrigarlo.

La cercanía entre ellos dos, le pareció demasiada a Lily, pero por más que intento pensar en algo para moverse no podía, su corazón latía frenéticamente y su mente estaba en blanco.

Remus alzó una mano y con el dedo índice intento quitar algo de la comisura de su boca.

"Tienes una especie de polvo blanco aquí" dijo sin tono alguno.

"¿EH?" dijo Lily que salió del trance, recordó que había estado comiendo muchos panecillos de chocolate con azúcar.

"El dulce" pensó en voz alta Lily mientras se sonrojaba un poco más.

"¿Dulce?" preguntó Remus.

Lily sentía una aplastante tensión por la situación en la que se encontraba, cuando se acordó de Cassidy, "Bueno, me tengo que ir," dijo de repente, "Nos vemos" y se volvió hacía Cassidy, corría hasta ella y la tomo de la mano haciendo que la siguiera.

No lejos de ahí, se encontraba la figura de James cubierta por su capa, había presenciado todo, quiso pensar que tal vez Cassidy no estaba con Evans a propósito pero con lo que vio confirmo su 'intento' de excusa, además al ver la cercanía tan repentina entre Remus y ella, sintió como si un dragón soltará un inexplicable fuego por sus adentros, sintió enojo, y… celos.

Sin más, el también se dirigió al castillo pensando en el día siguiente.

**---- La mañana siguiente ---------**

Lily se encontraba de muy buen humor caminando hacia el gran comedor, el día anterior había tenido un gran final, en el mar de soledad que sentía, sabía que ahora, tenía una amiga con la que contar, probablemente no podrían hablarse dentro del castillo, pero la soledad ya no era la misma.

Al entrar al gran comedor, Lily vio a Cassidy y le sonrió discretamente tomó una manzana y salió tan rápido como pudo, no quería que algo acerca de su expresión o comportamiento delatará su renovaba amistad con Cassidy.

Cassidy vio salir a Lily del comedor después de ofrecerle una sonrisa discreta sin tener tiempo de responderla, estiró el brazo para tomar un pan y sonrió para sí misma. Sintió como alguien se paraba a su lado, y volteo por curiosidad.

Lo que vio la dejo helada. James alzó su varita y dejo al humo rojo esparcirse por encima de ella formando la tan conocida 'M'.

Cassidy soltó el pan inmediatamente, sin habla, sus ojos se comenzaron a nublar sin remedio, ¿a caso las habían descubierto?

El gran comedor no se quedó callado por mucho tiempo, y comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir al anticipar una nueva advertencia, alguien de Ravenclaw encantó un chorro de agua directo a Cassidy. Al sentirse en contacto con tan gélida agua, se levantó y trató de alejarse mientras todos se reían.

Conjuraron los sitios habituales para James, Sirius y Peter, ya que Remus no se encontraba con ellos, solo aparecieron tres sillones.

James no tardó en sentarse mientras los alumnos rodeaban a Cassidy dejándola en medio de la rueda junto a él y sus dos amigos. El tumulto se hizo más grande, y James le dedicó una sonrisa a Cassidy, la cual solo logró que un escalofrió le corriera por el cuerpo, y cayó llorando en medio de todos, mientras la seguían bañando con agua.

Chasqueó los dedos, y fue la señal para que todos comenzaran a tirarle con comida, o lo que encontraran. Cassidy se sentía perdida e intentaba cubrirse mientras la comida chocaba contra su cuerpo tembloroso.

"¡Deténganse!" gritó una voz que se abría paso entre los alumnos. Lily corrió entre los alumnos para abrirse paso, cuando llegó al centro de la rueda, vio a Cassidy llorando en el piso, mojada y llena de comida.

"Cassidy" dijo en un suspiro, su mirada parecía nublarse, pero lucho contra ese sentimiento, se agachó junto a ella y la abrazo. "¿Estás bien?"

Cassidy miró a su amiga, y entre sollozos apenas y pudo pronunciar su nombre "L-L-Lily"

A Lily se le vino el mundo abajo, ella no quería que Cassidy tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que ella, sabía que ella no merecía nada de esto, sólo había querido ser su amiga y de nuevo James lo había echado a perder, levantó la mirada y la dirigió a dicho merodeador, mientras se encontraba sentado.

"¡Qué miserable!" dijo Adrianna mientras reía.

"¡Qué tontas!" dijo Blaze.

Lily las cayó con una mirada, y la devolvió a James. A su lado Cassidy lloraba más fuerte. Se levantó dejando una mano sobre el hombro de Cassidy.

"¡Ya detente!" le dijo Lily a James, "Se supone que yo soy tu objetivo, ella no tiene nada que ver, ¡déjala!"

James la miró divertido, ahora sí había dado en el punto.

"Deja de actuar como si fueras alguien, ¡sangre sucia!" gritó un Hufflepuff.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la retorno a James, tenía que hacer que se detuviera, por el bien de su amiga.

James sintió como le hervía la sangre al oír el insulto, y comenzó a enojarse.

"A caso, ¿Hay algo que no entiendes?" le dijo James a Lily, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que se había enojado porque alguien la había ofendido.

"¿Eh?" respondió Lily.

"Tú fuiste la que me declaró la guerra, ¿no es así?"

Lily no sabía que responder, si ella había declarado la guerra, pero nunca imagino una situación así, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo sacar a Cassidy de esto? Su mente trataba rápidamente de encontrar una solución pero no la hallaba.

"Sí hubieras dejado Hogwarts, ¡Todo se habría resuelto!" le gritó otro alumno.

"Buena para nada" gritó otro lanzándole una botella que contenía miel.

A pesar de su intenso pensamiento, Lily esquivó la botella con un hechizo haciéndola explotar en medio vuelo, y manchando a James en el proceso.

"¡Demonios!" pensó en sus adentros Lily, no sólo no había sacado a Cassidy aún de ahí sino había empeorado la situación.

Sin esperar aprobación o no, los alumnos comenzaron a tirar con comida contra Lily y Cassidy al ver lo que la primera le había hecho a James. En un impulso, Lily cubrió a Cassidy que seguía llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero aún lograban golpear a Cassidy.

Los adentros de James se volvieron a encender, un sentimiento de enojo lo inundo, no porque estaba lleno de miel, sino al ver como todos trataban a Lily, al verla hincada cubriendo a Cassidy y recibiendo toda la comida, no lo pudo contener, era tan extraño, repentino y fuera de lugar.

Se levantó en un solo y rápido movimiento. Incluso Sirius se vio estupefacto al oír decir a James…

"¡Deténganse!" lo cual pareció un rugido más que un gritó.

Todo se detuvo, Lily lo miró.

Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no quería que le siguiesen aventando comida, pero su intención no había sido defenderla, fue algo mucho más profundo, algo que no pudo controlar, le tomó otro decidir qué haría ahora, todos los ojos estaban en él, incluso sintió la mirada de Sirius clavada en el, como intentando predecir que haría, y calculando si debía o no detenerlo.

Volvió su mirada hacía la chica de cabello rojo, que tenía los ojos llenos de incredulidad y expectativa. Camino hacía ella lentamente, dejando hacer eco a cada paso que daba.

Se paró frente a ella, analizando todas sus opciones, mientras parecía que Lily hacía lo mismo.

Había una gran mancha de miel en su zapato, el cuál puso frente a Lily.

"Lámelo" le dijo sin más, era lo único que se le ocurrió.

"¿Qué?" dijo ella incrédula aún.

"Ya es suficiente" dijo James "Lámelo, sí lo haces, detendré todo esto, se acabará"

Lily miró el zapato de James con repentino interés, la respuesta estaba justo frente a ella, la solución a sus problemas, ¿debía lamer la miel del zapato de James? ¿Salvaría a Cassidy?

Un coro de "Láñelo, lámelo" empezó a inundar cada rincón del gran comedor.

Lily miró a Cassidy que lloraba aún, y luego al zapato, nunca volteo a mirar a James a la cara, esto era el fin, si lamía el zapato conseguiría que terminara, salvaría a Cassidy le daría su redención, ella nunca se debió de involucrar en este juego mórbido de ellos, pero se quiso disculpar, quiso arreglar lo que había hecho mal, ¿debía Cassidy de pegar por eso?

"No" fue la respuesta que paso por la mente de Lily, y en ese momento sus rodillas cedieron y cayó hincada de nuevo ante el zapato de James, su última humillación.

"Y así acaba la guerra" pensó Lily "Gane algunas batallas, pero el me ha ganado en esta, la decisiva, no me quejó esto conseguirá la libertad de Cassidy, aunque nunca la mía."

Su cara comenzó a acercarse lentamente al zapato de James.

James nunca pensó que ella accedería, ¿A caso esta chica a la que protegía valía la pena?

Todo el gran salón prolifero gritos por la cercanía de la victoria de James.

Para Lily ya nada más era audible, solo el latido de su corazón, la derrota, y los sollozos de Cassidy a su lado.

* * *

Esto aún no termina, sigan pendientes del prox capitulo ciao!


	9. Capitulo Noveno: Juego Terminado

**La guerra de nuestra pasión.**

_Basada en una historia japonesa de nombre "Hana Yori Dango." Todo lo relacionado con esta historia no fue mi idea, y mucho menos lo reclamo como mío. Y todo lo que esté relacionado con Harry Potter, es de la brillante J.K. Rowling. Lo demás que no reconozcan bueno ya sin duda es mío. _

**Capitulo Noveno: Juego terminado**

El gran comedor estaba inundado en gritos y alientos contra una chica pelirroja; durante las últimas semanas había logrado fortalecer su imagen, la de una luchadora, alguien que no se rinde y ahora todo se estaba derrumbando…

Su voluntad de acero se desmoronaba, era su amiga la que estaba en peligro y por más terca que Lily Evans pudiera ser, la amistad era primero.

Su rostro se acercaba con lentitud hacia el zapato de James, su mente estaba acelerada, no podía encontrar otra solución viable a ese enredo que, a su parecer, ella misma se había creado.

James la miraba fijamente, su expresión no revelaba nada pero en sus adentros luchaba con toda su fuerza para no quitar el zapato y levantar a Evans del piso, las cosas habían terminado por fin como él quería, o terminarían pronto; sin embargo algo en su interior evitaba que pudiera festejar, después de todo ¿no era esto lo que él quería?

Aquél sentimiento cálido que lo invadía cada que veía a Lily Evans estaba ausente, y no comprendía la razón, ni del existir del sentimiento ni su ausencia pero se encontraba anhelándolo, esta situación estaba mal irónicamente. Se sentía confundido.

La expectativa crecía cada vez más alrededor de los dos jóvenes, pareciera que en cualquier momento estallaría como si una daga penetrara en esa burbuja de presión.

Incluso Sirius miraba a Lily como no creyendo lo que la chica estaba a punto de hacer, en cambio Peter tenía una pequeña sonrisa estaba disfrutando, por fin, la caída de esa chica que había tenido a James de tan mal humor las últimas semanas y que en veces se desquitaba con él.

"Aquí termina" pensaron ambos a la vez, antes de que repentinamente fueran interrumpidos.

"Estabas equivocada" dijo una voz.

Actuó como la daga que reventó la presión, la liberó en un silencio.

El gran comedor volteo hacia la persona que había interrumpido la escena.

Remus Lupin se encontraba parado entre la multitud y caminaba lentamente hacia Lily y James, sus ojos fijos en la primera.

Lily, quien había volteado a ver al recién llegado, lo miraba con incredulidad y alivio, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sintió como la respiración que había estado conteniendo se volvía a liberar lentamente en pequeños espasmos.

"¿Qué?" articuló ella finalmente.

Remus la miró divertido, "Estabas mal," le dijo "la diferencia es de 7 horas, por el horario de invierno, tu sabes, los muggles quieren ahorrar ¿energía le dicen?" sin más una pequeña sonrisa se trepo en sus labios al ver la mirada que Lily le dedicaba.

"L-lo siento" dijo Lily extrañada.

Los alumnos miraban de James, a Lily, a Remus sin saber qué hacer, ¿qué es lo que acababa de suceder? Nadie comprendía nada, y mucho menos James.

James miraba a Remus, ausente, su mente registraba las acciones de su amigo, por un momento estuvo a punto de lanzar hechizos contra él pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, de todas las cosas que Remus había hecho esta era la que menos sentido tenía, cierto él nunca participaba en este tipo de cosas con ellos, tampoco las detenía, ¿esta chica le estaba causando interés a Remus?

Sintió de nuevo ese dragón explotar dentro de él, ese fuego abrumador lo envolvió.

"Imposible" pensó, James sabía que aquello era imposible.

Alzó la vista al techo, pequeñas nubes bailaban en el cielo.

"Se acabó" dijo James dirigiéndose a todos en el gran comedor.

Se había acabado ese juego entre ellos, James no se daba del todo por vencido pero simplemente no quería que la chica se fuera, se sentí enojado y aliviado a la vez, enojado con Remus por su interrupción y aliviado que Evans no tuviera que degradarse, era demasiado para él, muchos sentimientos sin sentidos flotando en su interior.

Tenía que salir de ahí, sin mirar a Remus ni a Lily, James camino hacia la salida, paso por un lado de ambos pero los ignoro, de inmediato Sirius y Peter hicieron lo mismo.

Sirius aplaudió un par de veces "Ya oyeron, juego terminado, vayan a hacer algo más productivo" sonrió a todas las chicas y siguió a James sin reparar en Remus ni en Lily.

"No entiendo que ha pasado" pensó Sirius "por un momento pensé que tendría que intervenir, ¿qué se le ha metido a Remus en la cabeza? Bueno no importa ya se resolverá"

Así era Sirius, el alma positiva del grupo, a pesar de que le fascinaba meterse en problemas, no soportaba ver peleas entre ellos y era el mediador no oficial del grupo. James era demasiado volátil, Peter no tenía palabra y Remus…bueno el nunca tendría las ganas necesarias.

Peter salió junto con Sirius y James, "¡Qué lástima!" pensó, "estaba seguro que Evans si lamía su zapato"

La multitud empezó a disiparse, gruñendo unos y otros tantos en silencio tratando de registrar ese suceso, ¿sería acaso este el comienzo de muchos cambios más?

Pronto quedaría el gran comedor solo, Remus miró a Lily una vez más y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, después siguió a la multitud restante fuera del comedor.

Lily se encontraba estupefacta.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" pensó ella, estaba segura de que no había manera de evitar lo…inevitable y sin más se encontraba libre, sin humillaciones ni tratos absurdos; había sido Remus de nuevo, la había vuelto a salvar, ¿qué debería pensar ella? ¿A qué se debía ese trato tan extraño?

Y esa sonrisa, tan cálida que hacía sentir a Lily segura y con ganas de sonreír también.

"Esto es un desastre" pensó sonriendo levemente y meneando la cabeza mientras ayudaba a Cassidy a levantarse, se dirigieron sin articular palabra hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Cassidy dijo la contraseña y puso un pie dentro del retrato, sabía que Lily no pasaría a pesar de que todo ya había pasado, seguramente Lily no querría volver a la sala común, o por lo menos no aún.

Ambas sonrieron, y Lily vio desaparecer tras el retrato a Cassidy.

Sus piernas comenzaron a correr antes de que su cerebro registrara a donde se dirigían. La puerta que daba hacia el balcón, en la torre de astronomía, apareció ante ella, y la empujó abriéndose paso.

Sus ojos buscaron esos cabellos cafés y la mirada triste, pero no encontró a Remus. Quería agradecerle, desde el fondo de su corazón, por haberla ayudado de nuevo, intencionalmente o no.

Su mente repaso los eventos una y otra vez, se sentó cerca del balcón disfrutando la brisa, cerró los ojos, su mente intentaba hacer conjeturas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó en voz alta a nadie.

**--- Algún lugar xD -----**

En otro lugar lejos del castillo James caminaba en dirección al bosque, quería correr, deshacerse de todo, lo que fuera necesario para quitarse a Lily Evans de la cabeza

**Flashbacks **

"_Yo no sé lo que significa ser rico, ¿Sabes?" empezó ella, esto llamó la atención de James y por fin volteo a verla, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su capa mientras ella seguía hablando._

"_Tampoco me interesa quien seas, ¡sólo eres un estúpido niño rico que jamás ha ganado ni un Knut por su propia cuenta!" le gritó Lily. _

_James la estaba mirando con odio ahora, ¿Quién era ella para decirle eso?_

_Lily se acercó a James, "¡No deberías de estar tan orgulloso de eso!" le gritó a la vez que lo golpeaba con su puño en la mejilla derecha._

_Con una última mirada se dispuso a salir de la habitación, James seguía estupefacto por lo que acababa de pasar y estaba viendo las joyas que Lily había dejado en la pequeña mesa de noche que se encontraba junto al espejo._

_Abrió la puerta, respiro profundamente y le dijo "No te atrevas a tratarme como una mujer cualquiera" y dicho esto azotó la puerta._

"_¡Ya detente!" le dijo Lily a James, "Se supone que yo soy tu objetivo, ella no tiene nada que ver, ¡déjala!"_

**Fin **

"Demonios" pensó James, "¡Salté ya de mi cabeza Evans!" y corrió para cansarse, para escapar, adentrándose en el bosque.

**------ Hogsmeade -------**

No sabía cuantas horas llevaba sentado en la misma banca de el día anterior, su mirada se posaba en los posters de Brittany profundo en pensamientos de todo, de él, de ella, de la situación, de sus amigos y como deseaba ayudarlos. Los cuatro compartían un mismo destino, para unos era más difícil que para otros, pero había algunas cosas que tendrían que cambiar.

Miró su reloj, y sonrió leventemente, eran pocas las cosas o ocasiones que lo hacían sonreír de verdad.

"Falta poco" dijo Remus para sí. "Falta poco"

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola chicos y chicas =) Aquí esta un pequeño capitulo, para no dejarlos con la tensión de que pasaría. Pues tenía mucho sin actualizar el fic, y ahora he vuelto a empezar o retomar lo que deje, no ha sido facil la inspiración no es la misma pero bueno creo que ahi vamos, me gustaria saber que piensas asi que porfavor! dejen** Reviews** xD ocupo retoralimentación a cerca de lo que escriboo jaja y saber si quieren que continue escribiendo esta hisotria para uds! Ojala puedan dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias en verdad lo apreciaría muchoo!

recuerden jaja **Reviews reviews!!!**

Hasta la proxima, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

**ninphaora:** Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te agrade =) No te preocupes, espero que esta vez funcione todo mejor y no abandonde el fic ;)


End file.
